My Hero Academia: The Snow Hero
by JayH120
Summary: Junpei Yukihara wants to be a hero, just like everyone else who wants to attend U.A. High. He'll be a hero just like the father he never knew, he'll face obstacles and not just from being a hero but from life as well. He will prove to people just how strong he can be with his Snow Quirk. By some chance, could love bloom between him and the girl with the Acid Quirk.
1. Enter: Junpei Yukihara

**I've been itching to do a My Hero Academia story for a while now, but I never had a good idea for one. But now I do!**

 **My character has a snow quirk.**

 **Well, here it is! Hope you like it and my pairing for it as well(Mina is best girl!)**

 **I do not own My Hero Academia**

 **It's owned by Kohei Horikoshi**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **My Hero Academia: The Snow Hero Pt.1**

* * *

A young boy sat down in front of the mirror in his room. He observed his appearance. What he see's is a boy with straight black hair, the tips of his bangs were white, he had brown eyes and light skin. This boy is called Junpei Yukihara.

He was sitting down in a chair in front of his mirror that was placed on his dresser. He was wearing his school uniform from his middle school, he wore black and white sneakers. In his hands was a scarf. A white scarf that he always wears. He mainly wears it to keep his body warm due to his quirk. It belonged to his father, his mother said he wanted him to have it.

Junpei nodded and wrapped the scarf around his neck.

"Okay, today's the day." Junpei said, with a smile. He grabbed his backpack and put it on and went his room. Down there he caught his mom, humming a tune to herself and finished preparing breakfast for her son. "Hey, Mom!" He greeted her. His mother's name is Fumiko Yukihara. She had light skin, brown eyes like Junpei and black hair with a single white streak. She was wearing a black shirt and a white skirt and wearing a tan colored apron.

"Morning, Junpei!" Fumiko greeted her son with a smile. His mother was just a regular household Mom. He and his mother held the same quirk. It allowed them to control and manipulate snow. "You all set for today?"

"You bet." Junpei smiled. "Today is the hero exam at U.A. today. I'm gonna do it, Mom! I'm gonna be a hero. Just like Dad."

"Mm, yeah..." Fumiko said, a little quietly.

"Oh..." Junpei said as he looked at his mom. "I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to bring him up..."

"Don't worry about it, sweetie." Fumiko said. "Even though you never knew him I'm sure he'd be proud of you."

"Yeah." Junpei nodded as he continued eating his breakfast, he then finished picked up his backpack. "Okay, Mom, I'm leaving now." His mom hugged him.

"Good luck, Junpei." She said with a kind smile.

"Thanks." He hugged her back and gave her a nod. "Okay, I'm off." Junpei walked to the door and left. Fumiko looked over to a shelf in the living room. It was a picture of a man with light skin, his hair was straight and black with white streaks all around it. He was wearing the same white scarf Junpei was wearing.

"Our son is becoming more and more like you everyday, Korudo..." She said fondly as she gazed at the picture.

 **-O-**

Junpei boarded the train down to U.A. High. He spent weeks training with his Snow Quirk so he hopes all of it paid off in the end. He has had 15 years to get the hang of it and he'd occasionally ask his mother for tips.

He looked up at U.A and admired the very tall and wide building.

"So this is it, huh..." Junpei voiced, as other students walked past him. "My first step at becoming a he-" Someone bumped into him and walked past him. "Excuse you?!"

"You were standing in my way!" The person was a boy, with light blonde spiky hair. His back was facing Junpei as he kept walking.

"You could've easily walked around me, you know?" Junpei said to him crossing his arms. "Or said excuse me?" The boy turned to him with a glare and gritted teeth.

"What!?" The boy said angrily. Junpei honestly didn't wanna cause any trouble on basically his first at this school if he got in. The boy bumped into him but he decided to the best course of action would be to apologize and move on. With luck, he won't have to deal with the guy again.

"You're right." Junpei said calmly. "I was standing in your way. So, I'm sorry." This spiky-haired boy grunted at Junpei and kept making his way to the school.

 _"That guys got a temper."_ Junpei thought. _"You would think with him going to a school to be a hero he'd be a little more polite. Was he wearing my middle school uniform? I guess we went to the same school?"_

As Junpei continued on his way inside the school he saw the same boy shouted at another boy to get out of his way. This other boy had curly dark green hair and he had freckles on his cheeks. The green-haired boy greeted the spiky-haired boy in a frightened way after the boy threatened to set the green-haired boy on fire.

 _"I think he has the wrong school?"_ Junpei thought about the spiky-head. Junpei walked up to the green-haired boy.

"Hey, are you okay?" Junpei asked him. The boy seemed to become nervous.

"Oh uh, yeah! I-I'm fine." The boy said.

"Just asking since you were threatened by that boy." Junpei said. "But you seem to be okay." Junpei smiled at the green-haired boy. He looked at him for a second and observed. "Have we met somewhere before?" Junpei asked him since this boy was also wearing the same uniform as him. It was only then that Junpei recognized him. "Oh yeah! Aren't you that kid with no quirk?"

The boy's face tightened a bit as he heard that.

"It is you..." Junpei said. "If your here now then you must have a Quirk now, huh?"

"Y-Yes." The boy answered.

"That's cool." Junpei said. "You must've been a late bloomer. Those are pretty rare. I mean I've had mine for almost all my life so I wouldn't really know. Well, I can't wait to see what you can do during the exam." Junpei began walking away and then turned back. "Oh, what's your name?"

"I-Izuku Midoriya." Izuku said.

"Nice. I'm Junpei Yukihara." Junpei said. "Good to meet you and good luck." Junpei walked off and stopped walking for a second as his phone buzzed. Probably a text from his Mom. She only texted him if he made it there safely, he texted that he did. He smiled fondly. His Mom always wants to make sure he's okay. He is all she has left. He pocketed his phone but then felt another person bump into him this time.

"Oh!" It sounded like a girl. "Sorry about that! I was looking at my phone and wasn't looking where I was going!" She apologized unlike that guy from earlier.

"Oh no, it's alright." Junpei said. "I was standing in the way so it was my..." He turned around to her and saw this girl. She had bright pink curly hair, she even had horns appearing out of her hair, Junpei could visibly see she had yellow eyes with the area around her eyes being black. She even had pink skin. It was most likely from her quirk. "...Bad." Junpei said as he stared at the girl. He couldn't help but think this girl looked very different but he also thought she was pretty.

"Once again, I'm sorry!" She smiled, putting her hands in a plead with her phone in between hands. "I was texting my mom and if I don't text her in the few minutes she'd get angry with me!"

"It's okay." Junpei smiled. "My mom is the same way, she'd be furious if I didn't message back soon."

"Okay." The pink-skinned girl smiled. "See you later! Bye-bye!" She waved as she walked off.

"Yeah, see you." Junpei waved.

 _"She seemed nice..."_ Junpei thought. _"I wonder when I'll get the chance to talk to her again? But enough about that, I should focus on the exam."_

Next up for Junpei and the other examinees was the exam.

* * *

 **Okay! Short first chapter but I hope people enjoyed it enough.**

 **I hope everyone thought him meeting Bakugou(it was obvious who that was) and Izuku was okay. I mean, Izuku get's enough crap as it is with everyone looking down on him during the exam. So I hope it was nice that Junpei was nice to him.**

 **Edit: If you are reading this chapter again then I have edited the meeting of Junpei and Mina. Got people saying it was a quick so I changed it so they didn't learn each others names.**

 **So excited to do a story on this. My Hero Academia is my second favorite anime.**

 **Well, until next time everyone!**

 **Later!**


	2. Mock Battle Exam

**It's been a bit since I actually updated this. Well, here's a chapter.**

 **I do not own My Hero Academia**

 **It's owned by Kohei Horikoshi**

 **I only own my OC**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **My Hero Academia: The Snow Hero Pt.2**

* * *

Junpei stepped inside the tall and wide building of U.A. High. He found that students were walking into a set of double doors with a sign next to it saying: "U.A. High School Hero Course" "Exam Orientation".

He heard the sound of students sitting down and chatting with friends. Others were quietly sitting like they were trying to focus on what's to come. Junpei surveyed the area around the auditorium-style room. He then caught sight of that pink-skinned girl he met earlier. She was off sitting by herself. No one has occupied any seats next to her.

 _"I guess it couldn't hurt to meet someone new."_ Junpei thought with a shrug as he began walking to up to the girl. He cleared his throat next to her to get her attention.

"Excuse me?" He said as she turned to him.

"Huh?" The pink-skinned girl said. "Oh, your that boy from earlier? Didn't think I'd see you again so soon. Hi!"

"Hey." Junpei smiled. "I was wondering if I could sit in that seat beside you?" He asked pointing at the chair.

"Oh, sure!" She said rather cheerfully, as her smile turned to into mischievous one. "Wait? You're not asking to sit next to me just because you think I'm hot, are you?" Junpei's cheeks brightened up.

"What?!" Junpei said holding his hands in front of him. "No! No! I was just asking because I needed somewhere to sit! And..." The girl then started laughing causing Junpei raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Dude, calm down. I'm joking." She said trying to stifle her laughing fit. "Go ahead. Sit."

"Thank you..." Junpei said quietly, relaxing. He calmed down and caught sight of some other students watching them. Staring at them. Junpei embarrassingly pulled his white scarf over his nose to hide his embarrassed, flushed face. Him pulling his scarf over his nose is a habit he has. He sat down next to the girl.

"I didn't get to introduce myself," Junpei said. "I'm Junpei Yukihara." He put out his hand in a handshake.

"My names Mina Ashido." She introduced with a happy smile. She grasped his hand in a handshake and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Ashido," Junpei said returning the smile.

"Yep! You too!" Mina said. Lights all of sudden flashed onto a stage with a widescreen showcasing the U.A. High School symbol.

 **"What's up, U.A. candidates? Thanks for tuning into me, your school DJ!"** A loud but grandstanding voice boomed. **"C'mon! Lemme hear ya!?"** The one talking on stage was a tall, slender man with long spiky blonde hair and a small mustache. He wore a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband and a pair of sunglasses. He had quite the large smile on his face.

His hero costume consists of a black jacket with an upturned collar complete with studs He sported two tanned, studded shoulder pads, black pants with a red studded belt, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. His neck is completely covered by a directional speaker.

This was the Voice Hero: Present Mic. Unfortunately for him, there was only silence. No one in the auditorium said anything. He placed a hand on his ear see if he can hear any of the candidates responding to his calls.

 **"Keeping it mellow, huh?"** Said Present Mic. **"That's fine! I'll skip straight to the main show! Let's talk about how this practical exam is gonna go down, okay? Are you ready!?"** Once again there was silence. Everyone in the auditorium seemed like they trying to listen to his instructions. **"Like your application said you rockin' boys and girls will be performing ten-minute mock battles in suburban settings!"**

 _"Ten-minute mock battles, huh?"_ Junpei thought. He was kind of excited. He didn't spend all that quirk training with his mother for nothing.

"Did you hear that, Yukihara?" Mina said grinning. "I thought there was going to be some boring test, but nope! We're gonna be able to show what we really got!"

"Mm!" Junpei nodded with a smile. "Should be exciting."

 **"After I drop the mic here you'll head to your specified battle center! Sound good?"** Present Mic announced but there was only silence again. **"Okay!?"** He said to make sure everyone was even listening to him.

Students had a single rectangle shaped sheet of paper which was the exam ticket. Junpei picked it up and examined it. It had his picture and the battle center. He was in battle center B. He looked over at Mina who leaned over to look at his card.

"Oh, we're in the same battle center," Mina said. "That's cool, but I think it'd be better if we don't work together so we don't overlap each other!"

"I agree," Junpei smiled. "Plus, that wouldn't be fair to the other examinees if we started double-teaming everything. Wouldn't you agree?"

Mina giggled. "Right!"

 **"Okay! Okay, let's check out your targets!"** Said Present Mic. **"There are three types of faux villains in every battle center! You'll earn points based on their level of difficulties! So choose wisely! Your goal in this trial is to use your quirk to raise your score by shredding these faux villains like a mid-song guitar solo! But, check it! Make sure you keep your face heroic and attacking other examinees is a U.A. no-no, ya dig!?"**

"Excuse me, sir, but I have a question?" Someone asked.

 **"Hit me!"** Present Mic said. A light shined on the person with the question. A young man wearing a pair of glasses was seen.

"On the printout, you've listed four types of villains! Not three!" The young man pointed out. "With all respect, if this is an error on official U.A. materials! It is shameful! We are exemplary students! We expect the best from Japan's most notable school!" The young man turned around and pointed at none other than Izuku Midoriya. "Additionally, you with the unkempt hair!"

"Huh!?" Said Izuku as he pointed a finger at himself in confusion. The glasses-wearing young man kept his glare toward Izuku.

"You've been muttering this entire time," He said to Izuku. "Stop that. If you can't bother to take this seriously? Leave! You're distracting the rest of us!"

Izuku embarrassingly covered his mouth as if to hide in shame.

"Sorry..." He said quietly. Some other students laughed at Izuku.

"Geez, that glasses-guy is a little uptight," Mina whispered to Junpei.

"Yeah," Junpei nodded. He was staring at Izuku.

 _"Seriously, dude, give Midoriya a break,"_ Junpei thought. _"I hope he isn't letting it get to him."_

 **"Alright, alright! Examinee number seven-one-one-one!"** Present Mic said as he gave a thumbs up. **"The fourth villain type is worth zero points! That guy is just an obstacle we'll be throwing in your way! There's one in every battle center! Think of it as a hurdle you should try to avoid! It's not that it can't be beaten but there's kinda no point! I recommend my listeners try to ignore it and focus on the ones for being top of the charts!"**

"Thank you very much!" The spec-wearing young man said while also bowing politely. "Please, continue!" He sat down and the light shining above him went out.

 **"That's all I got for today!"** Announced Present Mic. **"I'll sign off with a little present! A sample of our school motto! As General Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down: "A true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes"! Mmhm! Now that's a tasty soundbite! You ready to go beyond? Let's hear a PLUS ULTRA!"**

On the big screen behind Present Mic was a very colorful picture with the words "Plus Ultra!" No one said it of course.

 **"Good luck!"** Present Mic said. **"Hope you practiced hitting more than just books!"**

 **-O-**

Junpei stood along with examinees at his specified battle center. He was wearing a light grey/white tracksuit and his white scarf around his neck. He grabbed his scarf a bit and tugged it as he eyed all the other people.

 _Everyone sure looks ready to go,"_ Thought Junpei. _"Some have special equipment that helps with their quirk. I mean, the only accessory I have is my scarf. Without it, my body temperature would just end up becoming colder."_

Junpei eyed the other examinee's. He saw a lot of different people. He noticed a girl with long earlobes that had like earphone jacks. A guy with blond hair that had like a black lightning symbol in his hair.

He noticed Mina as well. She was wearing a dark red tracksuit and wore a black tank top underneath. She was stretching a little bit like she was getting ready for the exam.

 _"There's Ashido, although, I shouldn't speak with her right now."_ Thought Junpei. _"She seems like she's trying to get prepared for the exam."_

 **"Right!"** Announced Present Mic. **"Let's start! There are no countdowns in real battles!"** Everyone looked up and saw him standing on top of a tower. **"Run, run, run, listeners! You're wasting air time here!"**

The giant door finally opened and everyone into it. Junpei included. Running into the mock city that looked like a real city, Junpei dashed his way through it looking around for villains to defeat.

After running down a few streets and witnessing everyone use their Quirk he finally found an enemy. The one pointer. Junpei nodded and started running toward it. He started gaining snow from out of his hand as the villain zoomed at him.

"Okay, just like Mom showed me," Junpei said. Before the exam was beginning his mom trained him a little bit and gave him tips on how to use his quirk.

 _[Flashback]_

 _"Okay, Junpei..." Junpei's mom, Fumiko said. "Now, shoot!" His mom shouted standing behind him. One of the ways Junpei trained with his quirk is by firing large snow bullets at targets right in their backyard._

 _His mother used her own Snow-Quirk to make snow people. They didn't move of course but they were good for Junpei so he could shoot his snow so he could get some practice._

 _Junpei focused and aimed his hand in an open palm at one the three snow people. He fired the first large snow bullet and destroyed the first of the snow people on the left destroying it. He took aim with his other hand and blasted down the one on the right._

 _He fired at the last one in the middle with both of his hands taking that one down as well._

 _"Very good, Junpei," His mom chirped. "Now, let's try something different."_

 _"Like what?" Junpei asked._

 _"You'll see?" Fumiko said. "Stand in the middle right there." She pointed to a spot right in the center of their backyard._

 _"Alright, then," Junpei said. "What are you going to do?"_

 _Without saying anything, his mom made another snowperson right next to Junpei. Thinking quickly Junpei blasted snow at the target. Another one popped up as he blasted down that one too._

 _A third came up as he placed his hand on it and destroyed it with a snow blast. Junpei seemed to relax until..._

 _"Not done yet, honey," Fumiko said. As she made ten snow people. All of them she formed around Junpei to surround him. Junpei, thinking quickly, crouched down and spun himself around blasting a wave of snow at all the surrounding snow people._

 _The snow wave destroyed the remaining snow people. Junpei was in a crouching position until he stood up. He clutched his white scarf as he breathed out. His breath visible as their backyard was a bit covered in snow and was a bit colder. It didn't seem to bother Junpei or his mother as they shared cold based quirks so they were used to it._

 _"Very well done, Junpei!" Fumiko said, she looked down at her left shoulder and saw a bit of snow on it and softly wiped it off. "Let's take a break. I'm so proud of you. You seem to have gotten stronger in the past few days we've been training."_

 _"Yeah, thanks a lot, Mom," Junpei said. "Couldn't have done it without you."_

 _"You know, I was a hero myself," Fumiko said. "So, it's good that I could show you really how my quirk works. Though, your Uncle could show you a lot more."_

 _"Yeah, you and Uncle Tatsuya both have snow quirks," Junpei said. "But he probably can't since he's busy with his hero work."_

 _"True," Fumiko said. "He could send a message or at least visit. But I know how my brother can be. Anyway, you did great work. Watching you, you could become just as strong as your..." She stopped altogether._

 _"As strong as "him"," Junpei finished. He knew she was talking about his Father. "Thanks, Mom." Junpei nodded smiling. He clutched the scarf and tugged it a little bit._

 _"But, you do look very handsome in that scarf," Fumiko smiled. "Just like he was."_

 _"Geez, Mom..." Junpei blushed as he pulled his scarf over his nose to hide his red face._

 _"Okay, let's go have dinner," Fumiko suggested. "You must be hungry."_

 _"Yeah, I'm starved!" Junpei said._

 _[Flashback end]_

 **-O-**

The one pointer dashed toward him as Junpei got himself ready. Thinking quickly, Junpei dashed out of the way. He then leaped toward the one pointer and pointed his opened palm at it and blasted backward with a snow shot. The shot was powerful enough to blast it away.

"Okay, so far that's one point," Junpei said. "Better rack up some more while I'm at it!"

Dashing through the city he found another one of the enemies. The three-pointer. The larger robot charged him and zoomed at him to attack. Junpei dodged the three-pointer by leaping to the side and quickly slid around behind it.

He ran at it and blasted snow at it downing it for good. He then found a two two-pointers charging him at the same time. He ran at them as well gathering snow on his hands.

He sped past them and spun himself in a 180 turn and unleashed a snow wave on both of the two-pointers knocking both of them down. He stopped his spinning and lands in a crouch.

"Okay..." Junpei breathed. "So far, that makes six points. I gotta see if I can score some more." He ran into the fray again.

 **-O-**

In a dark room which was only lit by a large monitor screen showcasing several other screens. One showing Junpei still fighting against the enemies in his battle zone. All the Pro-Hero's involved with U.A. High were watching the exam on the screens.

"Who's that boy the snow type quirk?" Cementoss asked Nedzu. The little... dog? Bear? Or whatever he was supposed to be looked at Cementoss.

"Ahh!" Nedzu said. "That is Junpei Yukihara."

"Yukihara?" Repeated Snipe. "You mean that's Korudo's son."

"Yes," Nedzu nodded. "He's the son of Korudo Yukihara, the late hero "Sub-Zero", may he rest in peace. He even resembles him in looks and even wears his white scarf. Mr. Yukihara has seemed to inherit his mother, Fumiko Yukihara's or as she used to be known as "Flake" who's Quirk was "Snow". Like her, it allows him to control and manipulate Snow."

 **-O-**

Back in the exam, Junpei was standing near a lot of villains he has defeated. He huffed in exhaustion as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"Okay, so far that makes forty-two points," Junpei nodded and stormed to see if he can rack up some more points.

Running around, he found more students taking down villains with their own quirks. He noticed more examinees striking down villains that came their way. He noticed that boy with the blonde hair and the black streak in his hair zapping down enemies with electricity.

He also noticed Mina taking out villains on her own. She was throwing some type liquid substance from her hands as the robots seemed to melt from her attacks.

 _"What kind of quirk does she have?"_ Thought Junpei with curiosity and amazement. _"Does she have some kind of dissolving quirk or something?"_

From far off in the battle center was a rumbling some kind as a couple buildings fell apart as something very large emerged from behind them.

"Oh, man!" Shouted a male examinee. "What's that!?"

"What do you think!?" Shouted another. "It's a 0-Pointer!"

"Man, it's huge!" Shouted the blonde-haired boy with the black streak in his hair. The 0-Pointer stomped it's way over to all the Examinees.

 _"What the...!?"_ Junpei thought. _"Isn't that a bit overkill. I'm guessing they're possible to take down? But if you do you won't gain any points whatsoever."_

He noticed the Examinees begin running away from the 0-Pointer as he decided to as well. As he ran, he held onto his scarf as he did. Running with the others, he noticed Mina running right beside him.

"Oh, hey, again," Junpei said.

"Huh?" Mina said, noticing him until she smiled. "Oh, hey, Yukihara! I noticed you here but I didn't want to distract you. Wait, I'm not distracting you now, am I?"

"Hahaha!" Junpei laughed. "Of course not, Ashido."

The both of Junpei and Mina noticed that the other Examinees dispersed to go after other villain's. The two stopped running and looked around.

"I think we're okay now," Junpei said. "I'm pretty sure the 0-pointer can't find us here."

"Yeah, maybe?" Mina said. "So, how many points have you got up to?"

"So far I've gotten forty-two points," Junpei said.

"What? I only got forty-one," Mina pouted. "Well, alright, I need to step up my game too!"

"That goes for each of us then!" Junpei asked.

"Yeah," Mina smiled. It was then some faux villains came and surrounded them. Two 2-Pointers and 1-Pointers on each side of the two. Junpei and Mina both stood back to back. "This should be good. I kinda wanna see what your Quirk is."

"Alright," Junpei nodded.

"Ready? Go!" Mina shouted, rather cheerfully.

Both Junpei and Mina ran against their respective opponents. Junpei quickly blasted down his side of faux villains with his Snow. He noticed Mina fighting her own share. He noticed she was very quick and nimble on her feet, easily evading the villains.

She easily blasts that same liquid from her hands. She had a smile on her face while she fought. She was clearly enjoying this. The robots dissolved at her attacks.

"Woo!" Mina said as she cracked her knuckles. "That was kinda fun!"

"Maybe a little," Junpei said. "Your quirk? What is it?"

"Oh! My Quirk is "Acid"," She said. "It lets me shoot corrosive acid from my body. I can even control how corrosive it can get."

"That's very cool," Junpei said.

"Yep," Mina said. "I didn't see yours though. I was busy fighting."

"Here..." Junpei made a snowball from his hand and tossed it to her.

"It's cold," She said looking down at the snowball. "Snow."

"That's it," Junpei said. "My Quirk is "Snow". It allows me to control and manipulate snow. Unfortunately, my Quirk makes my body temperature a lot colder than how a normal person's is. So I need to wear this white scarf around me to keep myself warm."

"I was wondering about that," Mina said. "So, that's why you wear that scarf."

"Ok, enough talk..." Junpei said. "We got an exam to complete."

"Yeah, lets..." Mina said as the ground shook for her Junpei. The two tried to keep their footing. Mina seemed to fall over but Junpei quickly grabbed her hand.

"Whoa! Careful!" Junpei said.

"Thanks!" Mina smiled at him. "I think you can let go now."

"Huh, oh..." Junpei blushed and let her go. "Sorry." Behind them, there was another loud and heavy stomp. Junpei turned and looked over his shoulder, both him and Mina and saw the 0-pointer from earlier.

"The 0-pointer...!?" Mina said in surprise. The larger robot threw an arm down at the two teens.

"Look out!" Junpei without thinking tackled Mina to the ground. The pink girl let out a surprised scream as it happened as the 0-pointer smashed where they were previously standing.

"That was a close one..." Junpei sighed in relief. "Are you okay?" Junpei asked Mina who was currently under him.

She had a tinge of purple to her cheeks as she was staring up at him. Junpei realized their position and ended up getting himself flustered as well.

"Uh, sorry," Gulped Junpei.

"It's cool..." Mina said with a smile. "Thanks, though."

"Yeah," Junpei said. The 0-pointer made one more ground-shaking step up to Junpei and Mina. Junpei stepped off of Mina and right in front of the 0-Pointer.

"Wait, Yukihara!" Called Mina. "We should just run! Trying to take out that thing is pointless! Present Mic said so himself!"

"That may be true but it seems like it's too late now," Junpei said. "If this were a true villain even though it's a faux one, a real hero would try and fight against it, no matter how big or strong the villain may seem."

"Can you even defeat with your snow?" Mina asked.

"Not with normal attacks, no," Junpei said. "But... I got something that could probably work..." Junpei began taking off his white scarf.

"Probably"? What are you...?" Mina said, looking surprised that he was taking off his scarf.

"Hold onto this for me..." Junpei said, tossing it to her. Mina caught the scarf in her hands.

"What are you going to do to that thing...?" She asked. She could see that Junpei was visibly shivering.

"S-Something I probably shouldn't do..." Junpei said, a bit shakily. "I-I should warn you... it's gonna get a bit colder."

"What...?" Mina asked with her eyes wide.

"HEY!" Junpei shouted up at the 0-pointer. "YOU WANNA FIGHT!? I'M GONNA GIVE YOU ONE!"

 _"Is he crazy!?"_ Mina in her mind.

Junpei stood ready against the 0-pointer. His whole body was shivering like crazy but he was obviously trying his best to control it. 0-pointer threw its large robotic arm at Junpei. Snow seemed to cover parts of Junpei's body as he grits his teeth.

As snow covered him, particles of snow started surrounding the area around himself and Mina. The wind seemed to pick up too. Mina covered her eyes with her arm as she held Junpei's scarf to her chest.

The 0-pointer was still going for its attack. Junpei's straight black, white-tipped hair was getting blown by the wind like crazy. The robot's arm was almost there to Junpei as Junpei got his own attack ready.

"YUKIHARA!" Shouted Mina.

The 0-pointer's arm never made contact with Junpei.

"AAAAAGH!" Screamed Junpei as he thrust his arms forward and sent a large and powerful, snow blast at the 0-pointer. The blast sent the giant robot flying until it hit the ground making a large thudding crash with a bit of an explosion.

Junpei stood with his arms still in a blasting stance breathing heavily. Frost seemed to cover his body, his breath was visible.

"Wow..." Was all Mina could say. She didn't think Junpei was that strong. Junpei turned his head slowly to Mina. If he wasn't currently freezing he'd laugh at her face. Her mouth was wide open.

"You...o-okay?" He asked her.

"Uh-uh..." Mina nodded slowly.

"Good..." Junpei breathed. "I'm gonna... gonna just... just..." Junpei fell over onto his side passed out. His body was still shivering just a little.

"Yukihara!" Mina shouted as she quickly got up and ran to Junpei. She could see that his breathing is shallow and a little unsteady.

 _"Did he really need to go all-out on that thing!?"_ Mina thought. _"To be honest, he didn't strike me as the strong type but I guess looks can be deceiving. Oh, right! He's cold! He needs his scarf!"_

She started to quickly wrap the article of clothing around Junpei. She noticed he seemed to relax with his shivering.

"No pun intended but he's out cold," Mina said. "I wonder how long before..."

 **"And that's that..."** Present Mic announced loudly. **"TIMES UP!"**

A loud warning bell sounded off to announce the exam officially was over.

"The exam is over now..." Mina said quietly. She looked down at Junpei, still knocked out on the ground.

 **-O-**

Junpei's slowly fluttered open. He was laying down in a bed. He took in his surroundings, he realized he was in the nurse's office. He felt his scarf around his neck tugging it a bit.

"Oh, you're finally awake, huh Sonny?"

Junpei heard an elderly voice. He turned to a small elderly woman with grey hair styled in a bun that had a syringe looped through it. She wore a doctor's lab coat and a dress with yellow and red vest-like designs on either side, two yellow buttons, and a pink belt, she wears pink boots and has a helmet on her head.

She stepped up to Junpei's bed, holding a cane that looked like a syringe.

"Uh, Recovery Girl?" Junpei said, realizing who she was.

"Yes, that's me, the youthful heroine," Said Recovery Girl.

"How did I get here?" Junpei asked. "The last thing I remember was that I overused my Quirk."

"Oh, a girl brought you here," Recovery Girl said.

"A girl?" Junpei said. "Oh, did she have pink skin and some horns sticking out of her hair?"

"That was her," Recovery Girl said. "With how concerned she seemed about you, I assumed she was your girlfriend."

"Huh!?" Junpei blushed.

"My Sonny, you're red as a beet!" Said Recovery Girl. "Is she really your girlfriend?"

"No..." Junpei said as he started to cover his nose with his scarf to hide his blush. "She isn't. I just met her."

"If you say so," Recovery girl said. "Anyway, what I want to know is, how did you lose consciousness from using your Quirk? Quirk exhaustion is something that happens with other's and their abilities."

"Well, my Quirk is Snow," Junpei said. "My body temperature is a lot colder than the average temperature. That's why I wear my scarf." He gripped his scarf. "When I take it off my body temperature becomes colder and it makes my Snow powers a lot more powerful. That attack I used on the 0-pointer only allowed one use and once I use it, I'm pretty much out of commission."

"I see," Recovery girl said. "Well, you seem you're okay now but next time, don't use your Quirk so recklessly. Understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Junpei nodded.

"Good," Recovery girl said reaching into her coat. "Here, have some gummies," She handed him two gummy candies.

"Thanks," Junpei said as he accepted the gummies.

"Almost forgot," Recovery girl said. "That girl left a note for you. It's by the bed."

"Really?" Junpei turned to his left and saw the note. It was a small white slip of paper folded in half. Junpei took hold of the paper and opened and read it. It was written in nice, girly handwriting.

 _Yukihara, you probably already know but you passed out during the exam after you did that crazy super move._

 _It was really cool! But you weren't kidding when you said it was going get a lot colder._

 _After you passed out, I took you to Recovery Girl so you could... well I guess recover._

 _From what I saw, we did do pretty good during the exam. I'm sure we could both pass with 45 and 44 points._

 _If either of us manages to get into U.A._

 _Let's hang out! :)_

 _Also, thanks for protecting me!_

 _From, Mina Ashido_

 _P.S if you're wondering how I got you to the nurse's office? I carried you there! Duh! I'm strong too!_

Junpei refolded the note and put his head down with a smile.

 _"She carried me here on her own?"_ He thought. _"What a nice girl."_

 **-O-**

 **[One week later]**

Junpei was sitting on his bed, reading a comic book. Reading comic books and playing video games were his hobbies.

His room was just what you could find in a boy's room beside the standard things you'd find. He had a shelf stacked with comic and video games, a TV sitting on the wall in his room, he had a poster of a comic book character on the wall, his study desk that had his computer sitting on it, and on a shelf was a small polar bear doll.

It was a gift from his Mom when he was a kid. He thought it'd be mean to just throw it out so he kept it on the shelf.

Junpei yawned as he sat up and placed comic on his studying table. He then looked at the note Mina wrote to him. He kept it after the day of the exam. He stared at it with a smile.

 _"I wonder if I'll see her again if I make it into U.A.?"_ Thought Junpei. He heard a knock on the door.

"Junpei!" His mother, Fumiko called behind the door. "I've got something for you. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, Mom," He said. His mother came through the door, holding a letter. "Huh? Wait a sec? Is that..."

"It is," Fumiko nodded. "Your test results from U.A."

"Really...?" Junpei said walking up and taking the letter from his Mom.

"I'll leave you to it," His Mom said with a smile and started to close the door. "Oh, and sweetie?"

"Yes," Said Junpei.

"Just know that whatever happens..." Fumiko paused and smiled. "I'm always going to be proud of you." She gave her son one last look and closed the door to his room.

"Okay," Junpei said to himself and nodded. He went to his study desk and sat down. He turned the letter in his hands. The only thing holding the letter closed was a red seal with U.A.'s symbol on it. He opened it and saw the letter and also saw a small disc like object.

He looked it over and placed it on the desk and went for the letter until a projection shot from the disc.

 **"Greetings! I AM HERE!"** Junpei knew exactly who this was. He was looking at a very muscled, blonde-haired man with a broad smile showcasing his perfect purely-white teeth. It was All Might. The symbol of peace and the Number 1 Hero.

"A-All Might!?" Junpei said. "I-I didn't expect you? Like at all!"

 **"Yes! It is a big surprise to everyone that I will be teaching at U.A.! Now, let's get down to it! In the exam, you scored 45 points!"**

"So, are you going to tell me that that's not nearly enough points to make it into U.A.?" Junpei asked, nervously clutching his scarf.

 **"On the contrary, young Yukihara, I wasn't finished with what I was going to say!"** All Might said. **"You must have thought that based on many points you scored during the exam will allow you entrance into U.A.? Now, let me show you a little something."**

All Might clicked on a remote to a flat screen behind him. As it turned on, it showed Junpei standing in front of Mina using his Snow blast attack on the 0-pointer.

"That's when...?!" Junpei stood up from his chair watching the clip of when he defeated the robot.

 **Yes!"** Said All Might. **"You protected young Ashido** **using the one thing you could think of at the moment which also put you out of commission. You took a shot and managed to stop a threat. That is the kind of courage U.A. looks for. There weren't just points for how many villains you defeated there were also rescue points. For that act of bravery, you have earned 50 rescue points! Congratulations, young man!"** All Might paused as he smiled directly at Junpei. **"You have passed the exam. Welcome, Junpei, you're now part of the Hero Academia. you are now a student of U.A. and are on your way to becoming a Hero!"**

 **-O-**

After Junpei told his Mom the news and she was ecstatic and very, very proud of her son. She had tears of joy and gave him the biggest hug she can give him and peppered him with kisses on the cheek much to Junpei's dismay.

They sat down for dinner. For the big moment of Junpei getting into U.A. Fumiko prepared a big dinner for the both of them to celebrate him getting into U.A. High.

"I'm so very proud of you, Junpei!" Fumiko chirped happily. "You're gonna do wonderfully! I just know it!" Fumiko knows for a fact if her husband, Korudo was still around he'd be very proud of Junpei as well.

"Heh, yeah, thanks, Mom,' Junpei said. "And thanks for dinner. Though, I do think you went a bit too crazy making this much food."

"We're gonna have leftovers for a while because I invited my brother, your uncle to join us," Fumiko smiled. "So he could also celebrate with us. But he said he couldn't since he was busy."

"Oh, that's why..." Junpei said. "Uncle Tatsuya is busy with Hero work, huh?"

"Yeah," Fumiko said. "That's my brother. But, he did want me to give you a message. He said: "Good Job, kid."

Junpei smiled. It was just like his uncle to give him a congratulation's with just those words.

 _"Thank you, Uncle,"_ Junpei thought. _"I'll be a Hero. Just like you and just like my Dad."_

"So?" Fumiko said.

"What's up, Mom?" Junpei wondered.

"Meet anyone there?" His mother asked.

"Well, there were a lot of people there," Junpei said. "I only interacted with a few people..." He remembered that boy with the light-blonde spiky hair, he then remembers Izuku, and lastly, he remembers Mina. "I even met... a girl."

Junpei smiled seemed to broaden until he looked up at his Mom. His Mom holding her mouth staring at Junpei.

"You met a girl!?" Fumiko said excitedly. "Oh, do tell!"

"She's just a girl," Junpei tried to reason. "I just met her. I don't like-like her or anything."

"Hmm?" Hummed Fumiko, sticking her fork a piece of meat. "Denial of the heart isn't healthy, sweetheart."

"Denial of the heart"?" Junpei repeated. "Seems like you've been watching too much T.V., Mom?"

"I gotta do something when I'm not at work or cleaning up the house," Fumiko smiled. "Do you think you'll see that girl when you get to U.A.?"

"Hmm?" Junpei said, chewing his food. "Maybe I will."

Junpei was on his way to heading to U.A. so he can become a Hero. What obstacles or trials will he face in his journey becoming a Hero? We'll just have to see then, shall we?

* * *

 **Man! This was a bit of a challenge to write. Junpei's Quirk? It's a little hard to try and make Snow into a weapon so I hope I did okay with it.**

 **I hope his little moments with Mina were okay(I hope I did alright with her character)**

 **I hope Junpei didn't come off as too OP. I mean I want him to be powerful but of course, I want him to have drawbacks to using his Quirk as well like how a lot characters in this series has.**

 **Now, then... reviews...**

 **Guest: Thanks! Cool OC too! XD**

 **HotSoup2017: Glad you liked her portrayal. I did edit chapter 1 like they met briefly but didn't learn each other's names.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55: Thank you! Hoped you liked this one too!**

 **ReallyLazyReader: I've been reading the manga a lot lately.**

 **32Dog: That's exactly why I edited chapter 1 and had Junpei and Mina and meet here in chapter 2 instead. But I'm glad you enjoyed him meeting Bakugou and Izuku.**

 **Drakedragon297: Hey, Drake! Like I said, My Hero Academia is my second favorite after One Piece so I hope to work on this one a little more. By the way, I look forward to seeing more of your MHA story.**

 **Guest: I thought about Junpei having some of Monet's snow abilities. It kinda depends on which of them works.**

 **ethan0bastian: The anime for this series is just fantastic. Oh, I got some ideas for this story. You'll see. XD**

 **1jesus: Sorry for the wait. Here you go.**

 **D3lph0xL0v3r: I'm sorry for taking too long. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Like I've said, I'm very sorry for how long it took to me get a chapter two out for this story. I've been trying to think of a "story schedule" for a lot of my stories so they can get some love too.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter enough. Like I said before, snow is a little tough to write as a power but don't worry. I got it covered. Unless you guys wanna help with the ideas.**

 **If you've read this then thank you for reading and I hope you come back for the next chapter. Also, I got ideas for an OC. A female one who is going to join class 1-A so that things are even in the class.**

 **Next, Junpei's first official day at U.A. and meeting his classmates and the Teacher of Class 1-A(we all know who that is)**

 **See you guys next time!**

 **Later**


	3. Quirk Assessment Test

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter of The Snow Hero.**

 **I do not own My Hero Academia**

 **It is owned by Kohei Horikoshi**

 **I only own my OC's**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **My Hero Academia: The Snow Hero Pt.3**

* * *

Today begins the first day of the first term at U.A. High. Junpei was just finishing putting on his uniform that was sent to his house a week ago.

He wore the standard light-grey blazer buttoned up, a white dress shirt buttoned halfway, underneath he wears a light blue t-shirt underneath, a pair of black jeans that could pass for dress pants, and a pair of white and black hightop shoes, and of course around his neck is his white scarf.

"Okay..." Junpei breathed out. "Time to make a good impression."

He reached for his silver-colored backpack and put it on and went down the stairs. He went to his house door getting ready to go.

"Got everything?" Fumiko said standing next to him.

"Yep, I do," Junpei said putting on his shoes. "All set now." He looked at his mother and saw that she was starting to cry. "Oh, Mom..." Junpei groaned.

"Oh, you cannot believe how happy I am for you!" Fumiko cried tears as she hugged Junpei hardly.

"Oww!" Junpei groaned in pain. "You're squeezing me too hard! Mom, I'd like to be able to breath when I get to U.A.!" Fumiko quickly lets go of Junpei.

"Sorry..." Fumiko said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You have a good day and really show people what you're made of, honey."

"Can do! Bye now!" Junpei smiled at his Mom and then went out the door.

 **-O-**

Junpei took the train all the way to U.A. High. Just like when he got there students walked past him wearing the similar outfit for U.A.

He found out where he was going to have class. Class 1-A. He stopped right in front of the door. A very tall door. It was even taller than he was.

"I guess this is just in case people with quirks that make them taller...?" Junpei thought aloud, a hand to his chin. "Okay, good impressions, Junpei." He told himself, clutching his scarf. "Good impressions." He whispered this time.

He moved the door open and stepped inside. He surveyed the room a bit and saw other students talking with each other.

"Ah! Someone new has arrived!"

Junpei turned and noticed the voice. The one who called to him was a bit taller than himself. He wore the same school uniform. He had neat black hair and wore black rectangle glasses.

Junpei immediately noticed him as the guy who shot Izuku down at the U.A. exam. The boy stepped up to him or rather marched up to him.

"Hello!" The tall boy said. "Nice to meet you! My name is Tenya Iida and I attended Soumei Private Academy before attending U.A.! May I ask your name?"

"Yeah," Junpei nodded. "My name is Junpei Yukihara. Nice to meet you too, um...?"

"Hmm?" Iida hummed. "Yes? What's wrong?"

"Well, are you really just greeting everyone that comes right through the door?" Junpei folded his arms. Iida for a while seemed at a lost for words until he cleared his throat.

"Well, you see..." He said moving his arms in some kind of pattern like he was talking with his hands. "We are going to be working together for all our time here at U.A. so I thought I should at least make an effort to introduce myself."

"Oh, that's a good idea," Junpei smiled. "Well, I'm gonna find a seat. Once again, nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Iida said pushing up his glasses. "I look forward working with you this year, Yukihara."

Junpei gave the taller boy a nod and walked to find a desk. He saw a lot of different students. Either just sitting down waiting for class to get started or just talking amongst themselves.

One girl was just seated at a desk, she was sitting there reading a book and minding her own business. She had auburn hair, violet-colored eyes, and a light skin color. She was wearing the standard U.A. girls uniform but with the black leggings.

Junpei started to walk up to the girl. He did agree with Iida that it was at least a good idea to introduce himself.

"Um, hello there," Junpei said.

"Hm?" The girl said looking up at him. "Oh, hello." She said nicely. "Can I help you?"

"I was just going to ask if I can sit in that seat next to you," Junpei said. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No. Go right ahead," The girl said. "No one's taken that chair yet."

"Okay, thanks," Junpei said as he placed his bag next to the chair. "So, what's your name?" Junpei asked as he turned back around.

"Me...?" The girl said. "My name is Rio Sumikoto. And you are?"

"Junpei Yukihara," Junpei smiled. "Good to meet you."

"Yeah, you too," Rio smiled as well.

"Mm, let's do our best while at this school," Junpei said.

"Yep, of course," Rio nodded.

"Well, I'll let get back to your back to your book," Junpei gave the girl a nod as she went back to reading. Junpei started to grab whatever supplies he needed. Though, he wasn't sure what assignment they were going to be doing today.

There is one person he hasn't even seen yet. That person being the girl with curly pink hair, pink skin, and horns.

 _"I suppose Ashido isn't here, huh?"_ thought Junpei. _"Either she's not here at the school or maybe she's in a different class? I... I just hope that wasn't the last time I'll see her again. The last time I saw her was when I protected her from the 0-Pointer. I hoped that..."_ Junpei shook his head. _"What am I thinking? It isn't like I had a crush on her or anything."_ Junpei blushed at that thought. _"_ _She just seemed nice so I hoped that we could become friends that's all."_

By some chance, Junpei turned his head to the right of him and locked eyes with a certain Acid Quirk girl. His brown eyes staring into her yellow iris eyes. The both of Junpei and Mina stared at each other in surprise, neither of them speaking until they both shouted:

"Ashido!?"

"Yukihara!?"

 **-O-**

Mina Ashido made her way to class 1-A. Her assigned class at U.A. She wore the standard uniform assigned to girls. She didn't wear the black leggings so she showed off her pink, toned legs.

When she walked into the classroom she saw that guy with the glasses from the exam arguing with a spiky-haired blonde boy about his feet being on the desk as the blonde ignored him.

Mina struck up a conversation with another girl in the class. A friend of her's that went to her middle school, Tooru Hagakure. She was invisible so you honestly couldn't tell what she even looked like. They talked about various topics and got along nicely. Hagakure brought up someone that Mina had mentioned. A certain Snow Quirk user.

"So, you said a boy protected you during the exam?" Tooru asked. "Ooh! What was he like? What kind of Quirk did he have? Was he cute? Nah, he was probably hot, wasn't he?" Mina blushed a purple color hearing that very last question.

"Well..." Mina said trying to dodge the last question. "He had a Snow Quirk. He was also nice and friendly. He even wore a white scarf too."

"Why did he wear that?" asked Tooru.

"He said it was to keep his body warm because of his Quirk," Mina said. "He even managed to take out a 0-Pointer with one attack. But ended up passing out after he did it." Mina said remembering when Junpei protected her. "Had to admit, it was kinda awesome."

"He sounds interesting!" Tooru said. "Think he's in this class?"

"I'm honestly not sure..." Mina shook her head. "I mean..." Mina turned her head and found herself face to face with the same Snow Quirk user she met during the Entrance Exam.

They both became shocked as soon as they locked eyes. Neither speaking a word to each other until:

"Ashido!?"

"Yukihara!?"

They both shouted in unison.

 **"I didn't think you'd be in this class!?"** said Junpei and Mina. **"What do you mean?! This is my class! I can't believe-"**

"Hahaha!" Tooru laughed at the two. "You know, I hear that two people that talk at the same time mean that they might have feelings for each other." The invisible girl teased as the Snow and Acid Quirk users blushed in embarrassment.

Junpei raised his scarf to his nose to hide his though. He finally looked at Tooru. All he saw was the U.A. high girl uniform floating in the air. He assumed that she must've had an invisibility Quirk. She probably can't turn it off though?

"Oh, hi," Junpei said to Tooru. "I'm Junpei Yukihara."

"My names Tooru Hagakure!" Tooru said cheerfully. "Good to meet ya!"

"Mm!" Junpei nodded. "You as well."

"Welp!" Tooru started walking away. "I'm gonna leave you two lovebirds be!" Junpei and Mina blushed again. "Seems like you gotta bit of catching up to do! Bye!" Tooru left and went to go chat with some other students.

Junpei and Mina were both left alone together. They both stared at each other.

"Hey there," Junpei finally smiled as she rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

"Hey," Mina said smiling back.

"This is... wild," Junpei said.

"Right!" Mina agreed.

"I didn't honestly think we'd be here in the same class," Junpei said.

"Me neither," Mina said.

"Hey, but all of a sudden here we are, huh?" Junpei chuckled.

Mina laughed. "Yep! It must be fate that we're in here together!"

"Huh?" Junpei rose an eyebrow as his widened.

"Fate?" He thought.

"Hahaha!" Mina laughed. "Just kidding!"

"Oh, har dee har har!" Junpei shook his head but smirked amusingly.

"Joking aside, Yukihara..." Mina said. "I am really glad we're in the same class. Let's do our best!" Mina grinned clenching her fist.

"Same," Junpei agreed with a smile on his face. Junpei turned head over to the side and saw Iida arguing with that same boy that bumped into Junpei on the first day. The spiky blonde-haired boy.

"Take your feet off of that desk now!" Iida ordered.

"Huh?" The Spiky-blonde said sarcastically.

"It's the first day and your already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property, you cretin!" Iida scolded.

"You're kidding me, right!?" The spiky-blonde said vulgarly. "Your old school put a stick up your ass! Or were you born with it?"

"It's him..." Junpei thought. "That boy that bumped into me before the exam."

"Let's start over..." Iida said. "I am Tenya Iida from the Soumei Private Academy."

"Soumei, huh?" The blonde growled. "So you must think you're better than me! I'm gonna have fun tearing you a new one!"

"You would threaten me!?" Iida said in shock. "Your own classmate!? Are you sure you're in the right place?"

"The blonde guy sure is nice, huh?" Mina said sounding sarcastic.

"Hmm?" Junpei shook his head. "'Nice' isn't the word I'd use to describe him."

Iida and the blonde looked at the door and saw a certain someone with green, unkempt hair. It was none other than Izuku Midoriya.

 _"Midoriya...?"_ Junpei thought in surprise.

"It's him," Iida said first as everyone basically looked at the green-haired young man.

"U-Um, hi!" Izuku said as he blushed and bashfully turned away.

"Good morning!" Iida said stepping up to Izuku. "My name is Tenya Iida..."

"I-I know!" Izuku smiled putting up his hands and then relaxed. "I'm Izuku Midoriya. It's super nice to meet you."

"Midoriya..." Iida said. "You realized there was something more to the practical exam, didn't you?" Izuku opened his eyes in surprise. "You must be very perceptive and I completely misjudged you. I admit... as a student you're far superior to me!"

"Um..." Izuku thought as he sweat-dropped. "I find that hard to believe."

Junpei took this time to walk up. He had been hoping to talk to Izuku again.

"Hey, Midoriya," Junpei said.

"Oh, I-It's you," Izuku said as he saw Junpei.

"Yeah, you remember my name?" Junpei asked.

"Of course, your name is Yukihara, right?" said Izuku.

"That right," Junpei smiled. "I didn't think we'd also end up in the same class. It's crazy that we have the same homeroom, huh?"

"Yeah," Izuku nodded.

"Ah, you both know each other already," Iida said pushing his glasses up again.

"Well, granted I already knew who Midoriya was during middle school," Junpei shrugged. "I just never got around to talking to him."

"I see," Iida nodded. Junpei noticed the blonde giving a glare as he quickly turned away.

"What's his problem?" Junpei thought. "I wonder if he remembers me?"

"Hey, I recognize that messed up hair!" said a rather cheery voice. "Falling boy!" All three of Izuku, Junpei, Iida looked in the direction of the voice. They saw a brown-haired girl with rosy cheeks that seemed to be apart of her appearance.

Izuku seemed quite surprised to see her as a blush touched his cheeks. The girl was just cheerfully talking to Izuku.

"...that punch was amazing!" The brown-haired girl said doing a punching motion with her arm.

"Oh, hey, h-hi!" Izuku said still blushed. Junpei seemed to smile amusingly at the scene.

 _"I think I see what's going on here..."_ thought Junpei. _"I think Midoriya's got a crush."_

"Oh my gosh..." Izuku covered his face. "So, uh, I should probably be thanking you for going in and talking to him."

"Huh?" said the girl. "How'd you know about that?"

"Oh, I um- what!?" Izuku said.

Junpei once again noticed the spiky-blonde glaring straight at Izuku.

 _"He probably has a huge problem with Midoriya...?"_ Junpei wondered. _"I wonder why?"_

"What do you think we're doing besides orientation?" The brown-haired asked enthusiastically to Izuku. "I wonder what our teachers are like? I can't wait to meet everybody!"

"If you're just here to make friends then you can pack up your stuff now," said a bland, monotone voice. All of Junpei, Izuku, Iida, and the brown-haired girl all looked at what was at the door of the classroom.

They saw a tired-looking guy in a yellow sleeping bag. He almost looked like he was dead to the world.

"Welcome to U.A.'s course," The guy said blandly as he took out a pouch of juice and started slurping it.

 _ **"What is that thing!?"**_ Junpei, Iida, Izuku, and the brown-haired girl all thought together.

"It took eight seconds before you all shut up," The guy said as he took off the sleeping bag. He had long black hair, wore black clothes, and wore some kind of grey scarf around his neck. "That's not gonna work. Time is precious. Rational students would understand that." He looked at the rest of the students. "Hello, I'm Shouta Aizawa. Your teacher. So, normally we have a total of 20 students for a class, but in Class 1-A this year we made an exception so we have a total of 22 students. So don't make my job any harder since there's a lot of you. Right, let's get to it." He reached into the sleeping bag and pulled a blue uniform of some kind. "Put these on and head outside."

 **-O-**

 **"What-!?"** said almost every student in Class 1-A. **"A Quirk Assessment test!?"**

"But Orientation...?" said Ochako Uraraka. "We're gonna miss it?!"

"If you really wanna make the big leagues you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies," Aizawa said. Most of the students gasped at his words. "Here at U.A., we're not tethered to traditions. That means I get to run my class, however, I see fit."

Junpei anxiously clutched his scarf.

"You've been taking standardized test most of your lives," said Aizawa. "But you never got to use your Quirks in physical exams before. The country is still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. One day the Ministry of Education will learn." Aizawa turned his gaze over to the spiky-blonde. Katsuki Bakugo. "Bakugo? You managed to get the most points on the Entrance Exam. What was your farthest distance throw when you were in junior high?"

Sixty-seven meters, I think?" Bakugo said.

"Right," said Aizawa. "Try doing it with your Quirk." He had Bakugo stand in the middle of a circle on the practice field. "Anything goes, just stay in the circle," Aizawa explained. "Go on. You're wasting our time."

"Alright, man, you asked for it," Bakugo said as he stretched his arm. The blonde started to get his throw ready. "DIE!" He screamed loudly as he threw the softball with a large explosion from his hand.

The ball went flying straight into the air as it just seemed to keep going.

"Oh, wow..." Izuku mouthed scaredly with large eyes.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities," Aizawa said to everyone. As the softball finally hit the ground Aizawa clicked the button on his stopwatch. "It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro-hero." He showed the score on his phone.

"Woah!" said Kaminari. "Seven-hundred and five meters!? Are you kidding me?"

"I wanna go!" Mina said excitedly. "That looks like fun!"

Junpei couldn't help but smirk at her. He thought Mina's cheerfulness was amusing.

This is what I'm talking about!" said Hanta Sero. "Using our Quirks as much as we want!"

"So this looks fun, huh?" Aizawa said slowly as he looked at everyone. "You have three years here to become a hero. You think it's all gonna be games and playtime?" He smirked. "Idiots. Today you'll compete in eight physical test to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none and will be expelled immediately."

 **"Wha-!?"** Almost all students screamed together.

"As I said, I get to decide how this class runs," Aizawa said, he moved his long, dark hair up and out of his face showing his crazed glare. "Understand? If that's a problem you can head home right now."

Everyone seemed to get their game faces on. Junpei clutched his white scarf as he glared with determination.

"You can't send one of us home!" Ochako argued. "I mean we just got here! Even it wasn't the first day that isn't fair!"

"Oh, and you think national disasters are?" Aizawa shot back. "Power hungry villains? Hmm? Or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities? No! The world is full of unfairness. It's a hero's job to try and combat that unfairness. If you wanna be a pro you're gonna have to push yourself to the brink. For the next three years, U.A. will throw one terrible hardship after another at you. So go beyond. Plus Ultra style." Aizawa smirked at the group of teens.

 _"Mr. Aizawa's words are harsh but he's absolutely right,"_ thought Junpei. _"In the road of being and becoming a hero, there will challenges. But that's why everyone in this class is here. To combat those challenges so they can be a hero."_ Junpei's grinned to show that he's pumped. _"Now, I'm ready to show what I'm made of."  
_

"Now, then..." Aizawa said. "You're just wasting time by talking. Let the games begin."

 **-O-**

The first test is the fifty-meter dash. Aizawa simply lined up two students at a starting line and allowed them to use their Quirk during the dash. First went, Iida and a girl named Tsuyu Asui who had a Quirk that gave her frog abilities then went to Uraraka and Mashirao Ojiro who had a giant tail.

"Aoyama and Ashido!" called Aizawa. "You two are up next!"

"Oui!" The flamboyantly blonde boy answered as he sauntered up.

"I'm next!" Mina grinned eagerly at Junpei. "Wish me luck, huh?"

"Yeah, good luck," Junpei smiled back.

"Right!" Mina said. "Oh, hold on to these for me!"

"Um, what are you..." Junpei said confusingly as Mina took off her shoes showcasing her feet.

"It'd be easy to run like this and use my Quirk," Mina said handed her shows to Junpei as she made her way to do the test and taking her spot next to Aoyama.

"Nice attempts, Mon Amie," Aoyama said to Mina but she seemed to ignore him. "But you're just not showing enough panache."

When their race started Aoyama used his Naval Laser to blast himself halfway across the track. He could only shoot his laser for a short time until he fell on the dirt ground with Mina running straight past him using her **Acid** to make it easier across the dirt. Mina made it to the finish line before Aoyama did.

"Shooting my beautiful beam for more than a second hurts my tummy," Aoyama said with sparkles around him.

 ** _"What a tool,"_** thought Mina, Kaminari, Sero, and Kirishima. Mina walked up to Junpei.

"What's up?" Junpei said coolly. "Nice job, by the way." He handed her back her shoes.

"Thanks!" Mina chirped as she took back her shoes and put them on. "Did you hear what he said? His beam hurts his stomach."

"Hey, everyone's got a weakness to their own Quirk," Junpei shrugged.

"True, true," Mina agreed.

"Yukihara! Sumikoto!" Aizawa called to both Junpei and Rio. Rio started to walk up to the starting line.

"I'm up now, eh?" Junpei said.

"Break a leg!" Mina said enthusiastically. "Not literally."

"Don't plan to anyway," Junpei shrugged with a smile and took his place next to Rio. "Sumikoto?" Junpei nodded to the girl.

"Yukihara," Rio nodded back.

 **"Runners on your marks!"** said the robot next to 50-meter dash track. Junpei and Rio got into place, kneeling down.

 _"I think I'll run halfway there but then I'll shoot snow from my hands and slide over it to get across the track quicker,"_ Junpei thought as he looked at Rio. _"I wonder what's her Quirk? What can Sumikoto do?"_

 **"Ready..."** The robot said as a resounding pop noise was made for the two to start running.

Junpei and Rio were both neck and neck. Making it halfway there Junpei over on his lane shot snow from his hand and used to quickly slide across to the other side. From the corner of his eye, he saw Rio make some kind of motion with her arms. She put her arms over her chest in across.

 _"What is she...?"_ Junpei thought as he see's a pair of human arms shoot from the middle of the track. Rio hopped up onto the hands of the sprouted arms and jumped off them as they tossed her into the air.

 _"Was that a pair of arms?"_ Junpei thought. He was able to make it across before Rio with the girl landing on her feet after him.

 **"5.0 seconds 5.02 seconds,"**

"5.0 seconds?" Junpei said standing up clutching his scarf. "Not bad." He looked at Rio. "Nice one, Sumikoto. You were almost there before me."

"Thanks," Rio nodded.

"So, about your Quirk...?" Junpei wondered.

"You saw, huh?" Rio said. "My Quirk is called **Sprout,** it lets me sprout appendages like arms, legs, and hands and feet on almost any surface and depending on where I can see them. You have a snow Quirk, don't you?"

"Yeah," Junpei said as he and Rio started walking back to the other group of students as the next two were called. "My Quirk is just called **Snow,** I can shoot, control, and manipulate it from my body and I gotta wear my scarf to keep my body warm."

"Makes sense," Rio nodded.

 _"Testing the upper limits of their powers helps me assess their room for growth,"_ Aizawa thought. _"It becomes clear what they can and can't do. Their true potential. Sometimes, pro's have to be creative in order to succeed."_

Next was Izuku and Bakugo's turn. The duo started running.

"Burst Speed!" screamed Bakugo as let off an explosive blast in his hands that shot him right across the track.

 **"4.13 seconds"** Was Bakugo's score. **"7.03 seconds"** Was Izuku's score as he just ran across as fast he could.

"My power has more uses than anyone else's in this school," said Bakugo as the smoke cleared from both his hands. He stared at Izuku who was breathing heavily.

 _"Pathetic,"_ Bakugo thought bitterly.

 **-O-**

The last four test, the grip strength, standing long jump, and the last repeated sidesteps were finished. The last one was the ball throw. Ochaco was currently going as she threw the ball straight into the air. The ball never fell to the ground so it just kept going into the sky.

Aizawa held up his phone showing the score was...

 **"Infinity!?"** Almost everyone said in shock.

"That's insane!?" Kaminari said. "How's that possible!?"

"Yukihara," Aizawa called Junpei.

"Okay, my turn," Junpei said. He walked up to the circle getting a softball from Aizawa. "Let's see what I can do here," Junpei said stretching a bit and rolling his neck. "Okay. Here goes!" Junpei threw the softball but what ended up happening was that it didn't fly very far since Junpei didn't even use his Quirk. "Oops,"

Everyone seemed confused why Junpei messed up and didn't use his Quirk.

"Come on!" Mina cheered happily. "Show 'em all how it's done!"

"Oh..." Junpei said scratching his neck. "Yeah. Of course." Junpei looked at Aizawa. "So, I get to try again? Right?"

"Yes, you get to try again," Aizawa said. "Just hurry it up. You're wasting time."

Junpei refocused and breathed out. He gripped the softball tightly and got ready for the pitch. Junpei threw the softball as he let off a snow blast from his hand with the ball flying straight into the sky and to the ground.

Aizawa showed off the score. 500.8.

"Nice!" said Kaminari. "He scored five hundred and 8 meters!"

"Guy didn't strike me as the strong type but damn!" said Kirishima a wide grin that showed off his shark-like teeth. Junpei walked back to every one of his classmates and stood next to Mina.

"That was awesome!" Mina happily said to him. "Nice!"

"Thanks," Junpei smiled back.

"Midoriya..." sighed Aizawa. "You're up next."

"O-okay," Izuku said as he made his way to the circle. He had the softball in his hand, staring at it.

 _"I'm sure you can do it, Midoriya,"_ Junpei thought. _"I wanna know what kind of power you have?"_

"If Midoriya doesn't shape up soon he's the one going home," Iida said.

"Huh!?" said Bakugo. "Of course he is! He's a Quirkless loser!"

"He has a Quirk," Iida retorted to the Explosion Quirk user. "Did you not hear what he did in the Entrance Exam?"

"Huh...?" said Bakugo confusingly.

Izuku started to throw the softball as his right arm flashed red as he started to throw the ball. He threw the softball but nothing really happened. The ball never flew far. It only went a few feet away from Izuku as it hit the ground.

 **"46 meters"**

"W-What gives...?" Izuku said with confusion. "I was trying to use it just now?"

"I erased your Quirk..." Aizawa said. Izuku became shocked at the U.A. teacher. Aizawa's black hair was fluttering around him as his grey scarf was doing the same. "The judges for this Exam were not rational enough." Aizawa stared at straight at Izuku, eyes glowing a bright red. "Someone like you should never be allowed to enroll at this school."

"Wait...? You did what to my Quirk?" Izuku asked as his eyes widened. "Those goggles!? I know you! You can look at someone and cancel out their powers! The "Erasure Hero"! Eraser Head!"

Junpei, Mina, Rio and a lot of other students huddled up together to see if they can figure out who the heck Eraser Head was.

"Eraser?" said Kirishima. "Who's that?"

"Oh, I've heard of him?" said Tsuyu Asui, the girl with the Frog Quirk. "I think he works on the down low."

"It does make sense," Junpei said. "Some heroes don't like the spotlight too much and try to avoid the media."

"You're not ready," Aizawa said still glaring Izuku down. "You don't have control over your power. Were you planning to break your bones again? Counting on someone else to save your useless body?"

"No!" Izuku said. "That's not what I was trying to do? Ah!" Izuku screamed as Aizawa's scarf wrapped around him as the teacher pulled in Izuku to himself.

"No matter what your intentions are, you would be nothing but a liability in battle!" Aizawa said staring coldly into Izuku's eyes. "You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero I know. One who saved a thousand people by himself and became a legend. But even with that drive, you're worthless if you could only throw a single punch before breaking down. Sorry, Midoriya, with your power there's no way you could become a hero."

Everyone was back to watching the scene before them as Aizawa let Izuku go and shutting his eyes. Izuku put his head down, his curly green-hair shadowing his eyes.

"I have returned your impractical Quirk," Aizawa said. "Take your final throw. Hurry and get it over with." Aizawa simply walked off to get out of the way.

"I wonder if our teacher gave him some advice?" Iida said in ponder.

"Probably told him to start packing," Bakugo added vulgarly. Junpei silently shook his head at Bakugo and turned back to Izuku.

 _"You can do it, Midoriya,"_ thought Junpei. _"Show us all that you're capable of."_

Izuku held the softball in his hand, his head downcast.

"I only got one shot at nailing this..." Izuku muttered to himself. "So what am I gonna do?" After a minuted of thinking he started to throw the softball. As he began bringing the ball down. He activated his Quirk on his index finger. **"SMASH!"** Izuku shouted from the top of his lungs and launched the ball high into the air with a huge blast of wind following after.

The ball hit the ground and Aizawa checked the score. 705.3.

"Mr. Aizawa...?" Izuku said getting the teacher's attention. The green-haired young man brought up his fist, clenching it tightly with his brown and broken index finger. "You see? I'm still standing."

"This kid!" Aizawa grinned, seeming impressed. A lot of the students seemed super impressed with Izuku's power.

 _"That was Midoriya's power!?"_ Junpei thought in surprise. _"Didn't think he'd have that kind of power? Does he have a strength enhancing Quirk? It must be pretty powerful if it can hurt him like that."_

It was at this point in time small explosion's shot off from Bakugo's hands as he dashed off at Izuku.

"Hey!" Bakugo screamed. Izuku saw Bakugo making his way to him. "DEKU! YOU BASTARD! TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT OR YOU'RE DEAD!?"

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Izuku screamed in frightened terror.

 _"Bakugo's got an explosion Quirk so I could extinguish it with my snow,"_ Junpei thought as he ran out after Bakugo with snow forming from his hands. But Junpei didn't need to do anything since Bakugo was then wrapped up in Mr. Aizawa's scarf.

"Mr. Aizawa...?" Junpei said.

"W-Why the hell his your damn scarf so strong!?" said Bakugo.

"Because it's a capture weapon made out of Carbon Fiber and a special metal alloy," Aizawa explained. "Stand down. It'd be wise to avoid using my Quirk so much. It gives me serious dry eye."

 **"Too bad!"** said most of Class 1-A. **"That power is amazing!"**

Junpei deactivated his Quirk, the snow falling from his hands and walked over to Izuku.

"Hey, Midoriya?" Junpei said. "You good? You alright?"

"Oh, uh, yeah!" Izuku nodded quickly. "I-I'm okay."

"Good," Junpei smiled.

"Yukihara," Aizawa called as he let go of Bakugo who was now relaxed.

"Yes?" Junpei answered quickly.

"You didn't need to go out of your way to protect Midoriya from Bakugo," Aizawa said sternly. "I had it under control. Don't do that again."

"Yes, Mr. Aizawa," Junpei nodded.

"You're wasting my time now," Aizawa said as his eyes went back to normal along with his hair falling back down. "Whoever's next can step up."

Bakugo had his head down, teeth clenched hard as he tried to fight down his anger. Hanta Sero started walking up to the circle for his turn to throw.

"C'mon, Midoriya," Junpei said. "Let's go back to the others."

"Oh, y-yeah," Izuku said walking with Junpei away from Bakugo. Ochaco started asking worriedly if Midoriya's finger hurt. Which he replied back with a flushed face that he was fine.

Junpei made his way over to the other students. Mina immediately began to speak to him.

"Man, Yukihara, you were actually going out of your way to help Midoriya?" Mina asked.

"I didn't want to see him get hurt," Junpei shrugged. "Bakugo seemed like he was gonna hurt him. So you know?"

"That was nice what you did," Rio said. "But Aizawa had it covered with his scarf and his Quirk."

"Yeah, I know," said Junpei. "I just acted on instinct, you know?"

"His scarf is awesome!" Mina said ecstatically. "Can yours do that too, Yukihara?"

"No, it can't," Junpei shook his head. "It just keeps my body warm and it's... special to me."

"Why?" Mina asked.

"I'll tell you later," Junpei said. Junpei felt someone lightly punch on his arm and turned around and faced a spiky, red-haired boy with sharp teeth which he showcased with a grin.

"Hey, Dude!" The red-head said. "That was super manly that you were trying to go against basically one of the strongest in the class!"

"Oh, thanks," Junpei said.

"The names Eijiro Kirishima," He introduced himself punching his fist. "Good to meet ya!"

"Junpei Yukihara," Junpei said. "Nice to meet you too."

After the ball throw was the last few tests. Sit-ups, the Seated toe-touch, and lastly, the long distance run.

 **-O-**

The only one who seemed to be the most exhausted was Izuku as he fell flat on his back breathing heavily. Everyone gathered together as Mr. Aizawa had some words to say.

"Alright, time to give you the results," said Aizawa. "I've ranked you all from best to worst. You should probably have a good idea of your standing already. I'll just pull up the whole list. It's not worth going over each individual score."

Aizawa projected the student's scores letting everyone get a look.

 **1\. Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **2\. Shoto Todoroki**

 **3\. Katsuki Bakugo**

 **4\. Tenya Iida**

 **5\. Fumikage Tokoyami**

 **6\. Mezo Shoji**

 **7\. Junpei Yukihara**

 **8\. Mashirao Ojiro**

 **9\. Eijiro Kirishima**

 **10\. Mina Ashido**

 **11\. Rio Sumikoto**

 **12\. Ochaco Uraraka**

 **13\. Koji Koda**

 **14\. Rikido Sato**

 **15\. Tsuyu Asui**

 **16\. Yuga Aoyama**

 **17\. Hanta Sero**

 **18\. Denki Kaminari**

 **19\. Kyoka Jiro**

 **20\. Minoru Mineta**

 **21\. Izuku Midoriya**

Aizawa turned off the projector.

"And I was lying," Aizawa said calmly. "No one is going home."

Almost all the students had flabbergasted expressions. Just utterly surprised their homeroom teacher lied to them

Aizawa grinned widely. "That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all in the test."

 **"What!?"** said all three of Izuku, Ochako, Iida.

"I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out," said Momo Yaoyorozu. "I'm sorry I guess I probably should've said something."

"How very generous of you," Junpei said quietly, clutching his scarf. He was a bit irritated that Yaoyorozu just kept that info to herself. But he shrugged it off and smiled. He was happy that no one in the class was getting sent home. Hell, it wouldn't have made sense since everyone worked hard to get where they were.

"That was pretty nerve-racking, huh?" said Hanta Sero.

"Nah," answered Kirishima, clenching a fist. "I'm always down for a challenge."

"That's it," Mr. Aizawa started walking away. "We're done for the day. Pick up a syllabus in the classroom. Read it over before tomorrow morning.

With that, all the students started heading back into U.A. to go change back into their uniforms.

"Phew!" Mina breathed out but grinned. "That was a bit nerve-wracking, huh?"

"I'll say," Junpei smiled. "I was kinda nervous. But at least no one got sent back home. That's relieving."

"True that!" Mina giggled excitedly.

"Hey!" Junpei and Mina turned around to who was getting their attention. It was Bakugo. His intense gaze was transfixed on Junpei.

"Bakugo, right?" Junpei said. "I'm Junpei Yukihara..."

"I don't give a damn what your name is!" Bakugo barked. "Were you really trying to get in the way of me and that damn nerd Deku!?"

"You seem like you were going to hurt him," Junpei said. "I didn't need to do anything since Mr. Aizawa stopped you himself."

Bakugo gritted his teeth angrily as he started to walk away until he stopped.

"Try getting in my way again and you'll see what happens next," Bakugo said as he walked right past Junpei bumping his shoulder. A couple of students watched the scene but then started walking back.

Junpei and Mina watched the Explosive boy walk away.

"That guy has some serious issues," Mina said as she looked back at Junpei. "You're not worried, are you? Whether if he hurts you or not if you get in his way?"

"If he wanted to, he would've," Junpei said. "He didn't because it wouldn't look good on him if he assaulted a classmate at U.A."

"Yeah," Mina nodded. "I think it's lunch now. I'm starving."

"So am I," Junpei said smirking.

 **-O-**

It was finally time for lunch. The school cafeteria lunch was prepared by the Cook and pro hero "Lunch-Rush". Junpei was holding his tray in his hands as made is way through the cafeteria.

His tray had a cheeseburger on it, a mountain of salty fries, an apple, and a can of iced tea. He was quickly scanning for a place to eat his lunch until someone tapped his back.

"Hmm?" Junpei said and then turned around. "Oh, Ashido. And Hagakure."

"Hey, Yukihara!" Tooru said cheerfully waving an invisible hand.

"Hello," Junpei said. "You guys looking for a place to sit? I am but this place looked super packed."

"I know," Mina said. "Do you wanna eat lunch with us, Yukihara?"

"Sure," Junpei smiled. "It'd beat eating alone."

"Coo!" Mina said grinning widely. "Now we just need to find a place to seat." She scanned for a place to sit until she spotted an almost free table with only Ochaco Uraraka and Tenya Iida on it. "There seems like a good spot. Let's ask if we can sit them."

The trio made their way over to Uraraka and Iida who seemed to be in a conversation as they noticed the three.

"Hey!" Mina waved. "Is it cool if we sit here?"

"Of course!" Iida said raising a hand up.

"I don't mind," Ochako said. "Go right ahead."

The three sat down setting their trays down and joining them.

"Let's see if I can remember you guy's names...?" said Ochaco. "Your name is Mina Ashido. You're Tooru Hagakure. And your Junpei Yuki... um?"

"Yukihara," Junpei finished with a smile.

"Right, sorry," Ochaco said.

"It's alright, Uraraka," Junpei said. "It's nice to meet you and Iida and I have met already." Junpei looked and noticed Rio standing up as she was looking around for a place to sit. "Sumikoto!" Junpei stood up as Rio saw him. "Come and sit over here."

"Oh, okay," Rio said as she started making her way over. Junpei sat back down and looked at everyone.

"You guys don't mind if she sits here, do you?" Junpei said. "I didn't want her to be alone during lunch and she's apart of our class."

"Sure!" Mina grinned. "The more the merrier!"

Rio sat down right next to Junpei setting her tray down on the table along with a can of green tea.

"Thanks for letting me sit here," Rio smiled at the five. "I admit, I was having a bit trouble looking for a place to sit."

"It's cool," Junpei said as he looked around. "Where's Midoriya? I don't see him anywhere?"

"He's over at Recovery Girl's so she can tend to his finger as it was quite damaged from the usage of his Quirk," Iida said.

"Yeah," Ochaco nodded. "His Quirk seems really intense since it hurts him." Ochaco voice had a hint of worry in it. "But it sure is strong." Ochaco flexed her arm with a smile.

"Well, there is someone else who also has a strong Quirk?" Mina staring directly at Junpei bringing everyone's eyes to him.

"That's right," said Iida. "Yukihara, you have a snow Quirk. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Junpei nodded.

"Tell them about how you defeated that 0-Pointer during the Entrance Exam?" Mina said as she popped a tater tot in her mouth. Ochaco and Iida seemed surprised to hear that.

"You were able to defeat a 0-Pointer too!?" Iida asked in shock.

"You defeated one too?" asked Ochaco.

"Yes," Junpei nodded quickly

 _"Me too...?"_ thought Junpei. _"Was I not the only one who beat a 0-Pointer?"_

"That's quite impressive Yukihara," Rio said.

"How'd you defeat it?" Tooru asked eating a french fry over her tray. It looked strange as the food just looked like it disappeared as she ate it.

"You see, my scarf doesn't just keep my body warm it also makes my Quirk a lot powerful than it normally is," Junpei said. "But it only requires one use so it completely tires me out. So I'd like to hopefully be able to fight without my scarf and be able to control my powers."

Everyone at the table seemed to smile and nod at Junpei's goal.

"That's a worthy goal," Iida said. "That's why we're all here at U.A., so we can overcome our limits."

Everyone smiled and nodded at Iida's words. The rest of lunch just went off on its own. Everyone seemed to get along well with one another. Junpei was talking to Rio as the other's seemed absorbed in their conversation.

"So, Sumikoto...?" Junpei said. "How did you do back then during the Entrance Exam?"

"I used my Quirk to knock down robots," Rio explained. "Though, during the Exam, I scored 42 Rescue points."

"That's nice," Junpei said. "By the way, your Quirk seems useful."

"I know," Rio smiled. "I like to use it to reach things I can't reach. And books I can't reach when I go to the library."

"You like to read, huh?" Junpei said. "That's cool. I like to read too. But mostly comic books."

"Oh, I like to read comic books too!" Rio said with a smile.

"Really?" Junpei asked raising an eyebrow with a smirk. "You don't really seem like the type."

Rio's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Well, I do. Sometimes. Please don't tease me."

"Haha," Junpei laughed holding his hands up in surrender. "You have my word."

"Thanks," said Rio as she took a sip of her green tea.

"Anyway..." Junpei said. "Is there a reason why you want to become a hero?"

"I suppose I could tell you..." Rio said. "You see, at a department store my Mom and Dad are apart of the security team due to their Quirks."

"Really?" Junpei asked with interest. "What can they do?"

"My Mom is able to sprout small body parts like eyes, ears, noses, and mouths and my Dad can only sprout arms," Rio explained.

"Well, that's really something," Junpei said.

"My parents wanted to become heroes but it didn't work out for them so they just settled for normal work," Rio said. "So, I decided to be a hero in their place."

"They must be proud of you," Junpei said smiling.

"Oh, they are," Rio smiled back. "You wouldn't believe how hard they hugged me when they found out I got accepted."

"Well, that's what parents do," Junpei said. "They can't be helped because I know. My Mom nearly squeezed the life out fo me."

Rio began to giggle as Junpei joined in her laughter. Unnoticed, the two were watched by Mina who watched them from the corner of her eye.

 **-O-**

This now ended the school day at U.A. as students were now all heading home. Junpei was walking out, his silver backpack hanging from his shoulders. One hand was holding onto the strap of his bag while the other held his phone. He was texting his Mom that he was currently on his way.

"Yukihara~!" A familiar voice sang out.

"Hmm?" Junpei hummed as he turned. He saw Mina running over to him with a big smile on her face. "Ah, Ashido. What's up?"

"Nothing," She shook her head as she got up to him. "You heading over to the station? Let's walk together."

"Sure," Junpei smiled. "That'd be nice."

"Alright," Mina replied happily. "Let's go."

 **-O-**

Junpei and Mina chatted a lot during the train ride.

"So, what did you think of the test Mr. Aizawa made us do, Yukihara?" Mina asked grinning. "I thought they were fun."

"Fun" isn't exactly the word I'd use to describe them," Junpei said. "But they were simple and weren't too challenging."

"Pfft!" Mina said covering her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"What's so funny?" Junpei asked.

"You give such boring responses," Mina teased.

"I do not," Junpei said. His face forming a frown. "I just said what I thought about the exercises. I was just thinking about trying to get a good score."

"Yeah, I know," Mina said. "By the way, you're not only strong but you're athletic too."

"Yeah, a lot of heroes are in good physical condition," Junpei said. "So I just thought I'd least do some working out."

"That's cool," Mina said. "I like to work out too. It feels good to stay in shape."

"I hear that," Junpei smiled. The train came to a stop.

"This is me," Mina said as she looked at Junpei. "See you tomorrow." She smiled.

"Definitely," Junpei nodded, smiling back. Mina stepped off the train and as she did she turned around, a big smile on her face with a hand up and waving.

"See you tomorrow, Yuki!" She said before the doors closed.

Junpei's eyes went wide with shock. No one's ever called him a nickname before especially not one that sounds like his last name. Then again, during Junpei's time in grade school and middle school he never really made any friends but that didn't mean he was unsociable.

Junpei kept thinking about what Mina called him. "Yuki". She was probably just in a hurry so she can say it before the doors closed. Or she all of a sudden came up with a nickname for him.

Junpei pulled his scarf up over his nose to hide his light red cheeks. He'll have to ask her if she really meant to call him that. It didn't bother him. It actually made him... happy.

Junpei decided he wants to get to know her better.

 _"I wonder..."_ Junpei thought in his mind. _"...what kind of person you are Mina Ashido."_

* * *

 **Oh, my god, this took a bit to get out. But I did it!**

 **Hurrah for Jay!*thrusts arm in the air". No one's gonna cheer for me? Oh, okay...**

 **Well, I guess we'll just head straight for the reviews.**

 **ethan0bastian: I hope I did okay with this one too. Thanks.**

 **Drakedragon297: Hey, Drake! Oh, real shame about your computer. Do you mean like Todoroki? I mean his Quirk is part ice but it seems he has bits of snow in it.**

 **Oh, that's nice to say. You wish Junpei was in MHA? I do too. (Make it happen, Horikoshi!)**

 **ShadowUzumaki55: It is still a bit of a challenge since it's snow. But sometimes I like a challenge. Oh, yeah. Junpei will be interacting with the other students of Class 1-A.**

 **Lightningleo3115: Glad you like it.**

 **GreenD109: Well, there is one weak point. If he loses his scarf he just becomes super cold and he can't function normally(but losing his scarf also increases his powers)**

 **NeoNazo356: I guess "weapon" wasn't the right word to use for Junpei's powers. But those are some interest things you came up with like the gravel thing you mentioned. Hope you like this chapter. Thank you.**

 **Okay, now I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. That and I revealed a female OC character who is apart of Class 1-A. And her name is Rio Sumikoto. As you can see I based her abilities on Nico Robin's ability from One Piece(I thought it'd be a cool idea). I hope everyone liked her enough.**

 **I haven't decided a pairing for her. Like her to be paired with one of the boys of Class 1-A? But I'm also leaning towards a threeway romance between Junpei, Mina, and Rio(love triangle).**

 **I'm not sure. It kinda depends what people think.**

 **But before we end off. I'm gonna show off Junpei's bio. You know, the basic stuff, and his likes. Kinda like the character bios in the Manga for MHA and my pick for his voice actor.**

 **OC Bio:**

 **Name: Junpei Yukihara**

 **Age: 15**

 **DOB: June 1st**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Height: 5'9"**

 **Hair Color: Black/Tips of bangs are white**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Skin Color: Light**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Occupation: Student**

 **Affiliation: U.A.**

 **Quirk: Snow: Allows him to control and manipulate snow. Which allows him to freeze the ground, other surfaces or enemies and blast snow from his hands. Wears a white scarf that keeps his body warm and to nullify his snow powers that belonged to his father. Despite never knowing his father he wears it to honor his memory.**

 **Hobbies: Playing video games, reading comic books, and studying**

 **Favorite Food: Ice Cream and anything cold**

 **Voice Actor: Robbie Daymond(voices characters such as Spiderman from Marvel's Spiderman and Goro Akechi from Persona 5)**

 **Well, that's that. Next time we'll showcase Rio's bio.**

 **I'll see you guys next time.**

 **Later!**


	4. Battle Trial

**I do not own My Hero Academia**

 **It is owned by Kohei Horikoshi**

 **I just own Junpei and my OC's**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **My Hero Academia: The Snow Hero Pt.4**

* * *

Regular classes in U.A. just ran like a class in any normal school. Most of the students looked ready to doze off and others listened diligently and took notes. Junpei would be one of those others who took notes but as right now his mind was somewhere else.

The scarf-wearing, snow Quirk user's mind wasn't even focused on the class at all and was just tapping his pencil on his textbook. He was still thinking about yesterday with Ashido when she called him 'Yuki'.

That said girl was seated right next to him trying her best to keep herself awake during Mr. Aizawa's lecture. Junpei turned his gaze over to her. She had her hand placed under her chin as she had a bored expression.

It took a few minutes, but Mina had turned her eyes over in Junpei's direction. She looked right into Junpei's eyes. For Junpei, time began to slow down as he stared right back at her. It was at this point, Mina's lips curled into a smile as she nodded her head to the left.

Junpei seemed confused by her head movement when suddenly...

"Yukihara!" An eraser hit Junpei square in the forehead. Junpei rubbed his forehead from the hit he took and looked up to see Mr. Aizawa with his hair pointed out and his eyes red. Some students grimaced due to how loud the eraser impacted with Junpei's forehead.

"Uh, yes, Mr. Aizawa..." Junpei said slowly.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class about what's on Ashido's face?" said Mr. Aizawa.

"Huh? No, I..." Junpei began. "I... well..." Junpei awkwardly cleared his throat as he quieted down. He could hear Mina quietly snicker to herself, but stifling it with her mouth.

"Well, whatever," Mr. Aizawa said. "Now, that your attention is back to focusing on class, perhaps you would like to read the next paragraph?" Aizawa started putting eyedrops in his eyes.

"Sure," Junpei nodded quickly as he stood up with his textbook.

Mina couldn't help but smile amusingly at Junpei. He probably just made this class a bit more entertaining for her right now.

 **-O-**

Junpei was slowly twirling a french fry in some ketchup. A throat cleared in front of him trying to get his attention. He stared up and was met with the yellow iris eyes of Mina.

"What's up with you today?" Mina asked with a tilt of her head. "You look distracted."

"I'm fine," Junpei replied. "I assure you it's nothing."

"Are you okay today, Yukihara?" A voice asked as Junpei turned in the direction of Izuku, Ochaco, and Iida who sat at a table next to his and Mina's table. Midoriya was the one who asked the question his expression having one of concern.

"Oh," Junpei gave Izuku a reassuring smile. "I'm okay, Midoriya. Don't worry about it. I was just a bit lost today."

"Be more careful next time," Ochaco warned. "Mr. Aizawa was giving you quite the scary face."

"Yukihara, I advise you be more focused during class," Iida suggested. "Our academic subjects will not only widen our minds but also help us in our future as heroes."

"Iida," Ochaco smiled as she laughed. "You take everything so seriously!"

"How is that something to laugh about...!?" Iida shouted. "All I said was..." Iida started a rant that everyone ignored.

"I'm alright," Junpei smiled, nodding gratefully. "Thanks." Junpei mainly looked at Izuku as the green-haired boy nodded back smiling and going back to chatting with Ochaco and Iida.

"So..." Mina brought Junpei's attention back to her. "What were you spacing out about today?" Mina leaned closer over the table. "C'mon, tell me? I want to know."

Junpei's face seemed to redden over her close proximity. He briefly took in her scent. She had some kind of sweet smell to her. Bubblegum he had to guess. That scent seemed fitting since her skin was pink just like it.

"Can I ask you a question, Ashido?" Junpei asked

"What is it?" Mina asked putting her hands on the table. "Is this about why you seem so out of it today?"

"Mmm," Junpei nodded as he looked into Mina's yellow iris's. "Well, remember yesterday when you left the train...?"

"Yeah," Mina nodded.

"When you said bye to me you called me 'Yuki'," Junpei said. "That's... that's kind of why I've been a bit distracted."

"Oh..." Mina said as she slowly sat back onto her seat. "That's what you've been thinking about, huh?" Mina breathed in and then out. "I knew this would come up. I hoped you forgot about it."

"Huh?" Junpei said. "Why would you hoped I forgot about it?"

"To be honest..." Mina said. "I kinda thought I creeped you out a little bit when I called you that. It kind of just slipped out and now it feels I overstepped some kind of boundary or something. So, sorry about that, Yukihara. I won't call you that if it bothered you."

"Actually..." Junpei said. "It didn't bother me at all," Junpei smirked. "I kinda liked it."

"Wait, you what!?" Mina said in surprise.

"You see...?" Junpei said. "I've never had a lot of friends before. That and no one's ever called me by a nickname. I liked it. So, if we're gonna be friends, Ashido, then you can go ahead and call me that."

Mina's surprised expression went back into her usual smile. "That's good." She said. "I thought I might've creeped you out or something. But I guess I was wrong. You're an interesting guy, Yuki."

"Huh?" Junpei's mouthed as his eyes widened at Mina's words.

"Kidding~!" Mina said giggling.

"Very funny," Junpei smiled rolling his eyes. "Let's finish eating. We got time before the next bell rings. Next class is probably gonna be the best one of today."

"I'm so pumped!" Mina said grinning. "I can't wait!." Mina went back to eating her lunch. Junpei stared at her for a little until he looked down with a smile.

 _"You're quite interesting yourself, Ashido,"_ thought Junpei.

 **-O-**

In class 1-A, the next class has almost begun. This is one class that everybody has been anticipating. And featuring someone who almost no one knew who was going to be a teacher in.

"I AM HERE!" In comes the number one hero. All Might. Right through the door. "COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HERO!"

"Ah, I can't believe it's really All Might!" said Kaminari smiling.

"Woah, he is a teacher!" said Kirishima grinning and clenching a fist. "This year is gonna be totally awesome!"

"Hey, look..." said Tsuyu. "Is he wearing his Silver-Age costume?" All Might was indeed wearing his Sliver-Age costume as he walked right up to the class podium.

"I'm getting goosebumps," said Ojiro. "It's so retro."

 _"Guess a lot of people didn't know All Might was going to be teaching at U.A. this year,"_ Junpei thought. " _It sure surprised me when he said he was."_

"Welcome to the most important class at U.A. High!" All Might announced with his fist on his hips. "Think of it as 'Heroing: 101'! Here you will learn the basics of being a pro and what it means to fight in the name of good! Let's get into it! Today in this lesson... WE'LL PULL NO PUNCHES!" All Might held up a card that read 'BATTLE'.

"Fight training!" The one who seemed the most excited was Bakugo who had an ecstatic smile on his face.

"Real combat...?" said Izuku who seemed a little nervous about this.

"But one of the keys of being a hero is...LOOKING GOOD!" All Might shouted with a dramatic point as numbered silver containers popped out. "These were designed for you based on your Quirk registration forms and the request you sent in before school started!"

Most of the students cheered in excitement as they knew exactly what those containers held.

"Get yourselves suited up and meet me at Training Ground Beta!" All Might told everyone.

 **"Yessir!"** answered the class 1-A.

 **-O-**

At one of the battle centers from the exam, All Might stood tall as he waited for class 1-A to arrive.

 **[My Hero Academia OST: Hero A]**

Walking out and into Training Ground Beta was the entire class of 1-A.

"They say that clothes make the pro's young ladies and gentleman!" All Might announced. "And behold! You are the proof!" The whole class walked in their own hero costume. "Take this to heart! From now on you are all... 'Heroes in training'!"

Everyone's costume had a uniqueness to it and most even had special equipment that helped them with their Quirk.

Junpei's hero costume was a zip-up snow white trenchcoat that was zipped-up to his chest, the left sleeve of the jacket is gone leaving his right completely bare, From inside the jacket was a black sleeveless shirt, his pants were black with white stripes on either side of his pants, he wears pitch black combat boots with white soles, finally he wore his white scarf and on his forehead he wore some black and white goggles with white lenses.

Rio's hero costume was a purple vest zipped up right to her chest, it had a silver collar and edges, under the vest she wore a tight black long-sleeve thumbhole shirt, on her legs she wore purple tights and wore a pair of zip-up low heel thigh high boots.

"It's getting me all ramped up!" All Might exclaimed looking at everyone. "You look so cool! Now shall we get started, you bunch of newbies!"

Junpei stood in his outfit and clutched his scarf. He gazed upon everyone and their costumes.

 _"I'm not gonna lie,"_ Junpei thought with a smirk. " _Everyone looks really cool."_

"Yuki!" Mina's voice sang out. Junpei turned to face Mina and as he saw her his eyes went wide. Her hero outfit consisted of a purple turquoise camouflage skintight bodysuit and a tan vest with white fur on the collar, over her eyes she wore a white mask, she also wore a pair of boots designed for her Quirk.

"Ashido..." Junpei said turning to her.

"I like your costume!" Mina said ecstatically. "White is so your color! I see your showing off one of those guns, huh?" Mina said with a smirk.

"Hmm?" Junpei hummed looking at his surprisingly toned bare right arm. "Yeah, maybe a little."

"Hey, what's with the goggles?" Mina asked getting a bit close. Junpei found himself getting a bit nervous with her getting close to him. He had to keep eye contact as to not eye the pink girl's ample chest which really wouldn't be good on his part.

 _"Why am I getting so nervous...!?"_ Junpei thought with a blush on his cheeks.

"I mean, it's a cool addition to your outfit but why wear 'em?" Mina asked.

"Ah, well..." Junpei started as he stepped back a little, clutching his scarf. "Sometimes my snow gets in my face so I have these goggles to prevent snow from getting in my eyes."

"That's a good reason," Mina said.

"You have an... interesting outfit?" Junpei said staring at her outfit.

"Think so?" Mina said doing a little twirl. "I wanted my costume to have style! What do you think? Is it too much?"

"Nah, not at all," Junpei smiled. "It matches with you."

"Thanks," Mina said as a teasing smiled appeared on her face. "You can look but you can't touch, Yuki~!" She teased with a wag of her finger.

"Very funny," Junpei said sarcastically holding up his arms. "You got me. As you can see I'm howling with laughter."

"Hahaha!" Mina laughed with a covering her mouth.

The last one to come out and join everyone was Izuku. Clad in a green jumpsuit with what looked like green ears protruding out of his head was actually a mimic of All Might's hair and the end of his mask forming the Symbol of Peace's smile.

Ochaco Uraraka was talking to him and was wearing her own hero costume that was a pink and black bodysuit. If you could see Izuku's face he was most likely blushing as he looked at the brunette-haired girl. Minoru Mineta looked about all the girls in the class and gave a thumbs up.

"I love this school," said Mineta as Izuku looked at him in a startle. All Might realized what kind of style Izuku was going for which led to the Symbol of Peace becoming a bit bothered.

"You're so obvious..." All Might said covering his mouth. He cleared his throat and went back to addressing the class. "Now that you're ready, it's time for combat training!"

"Sir?" said Iida in his hero costume complete with a helmet that covered his face. "This is the fake city from our entrance exam. Does that mean that we'll be conducting urban battle again?"

"Not quite," All Might announced giving a peace sign. "I'm going to move you two steps ahead. Most of the villain fights you see on the news takes place outside. However, statistically speaking run-ins with the most dastardly evil-doer's takes place indoors. Think about it? Backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs."

 _'Villain's having underground lairs...?'_ thought Junpei. ' _Sounds right out of a comic book.'_

"Truly intelligent villain's stay hidden in the shadows," All Might said. "For this training exercise, you'll be split into teams of good guys and bad guys and fight two on two indoor battles."

"Isn't this a little advanced?" asked Tsuyu.

"The best training is what you get on the battlefield!" All Might said clenching his fist. "But remember, you can't just punch a robot this time. You're dealing with actual people now."

"Sir, will you be deciding on who wins?" asked Momo.

"How much can we hurt the other team?" Bakugo asked.

"Do we need to worry about the loser getting expelled like earlier?" asked a worried Ochaco.

"Is there going to be a point system like the entrance exam?" Rio piped up.

"Will you be splitting us up based on chance or compared of skill?" Iida asked.

"Isn't this cape tres chic?" Yuga Aoyama who was probably the most flamboyant looking boy in the class said as he showcased his purple cape.

"I wasn't finished talking!" All Might growled in frustration.

Junpei smiled amusingly. _"Geez, everyone. Let the guy finish."_ He thought.

"Listen up!" All Might continued as he pulled out a small notebook. Izuku noted that it was a script. "The situation is this: The villain's had hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout. The heroes must try to foil their plans. To do that, the good guys either have to catch the evildoers or recover the weapon. Likewise, the bad guys succeed if they protect their payload or capture the heroes."

 _"Sounds like a classic action movie set up?"_ Izuku thought

 _"Yeah, definitely seems right out of a comic book,"_ Junpei deduced.

"Times limited!" All Might said holding out a yellow box that said 'Lots'. "We will choose team's by drawing Lots!"

"Isn't there a better way?" Iida asked seeming skeptical.

"Think about it...?" Izuku said getting Iida's attention. "Pro's often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot. So maybe that's the reason that we're seeing that here."

"Midoriya's right," Junpei interjected. "There are a lot of situations where heroes need to band together to stop any threat as there on the same side."

"Yes, I see," Iida said. "Life is a random series of events." Iida then politely bowed to All Might. "Excuse my rudeness!"

"No sweat!" All Might said triumphantly turning around. "I also have to come to realize this class has an odd number so two teams shall be a team of three! Let's draw!"

After drawing, the teams went like this:

 **Team A: Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka**

 **Team B: Mezo Shoji and Shoto Todoroki**

 **Team C: Minoru Mineta and Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **Team D: Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida**

 **Team E: Mina Ashido and Yugo Aoyama**

 **Team F: Koji Koda and Rikido Sato**

 **Team G: Rio Sumikoto, Kyoka Jiro, and Denki Kaminari**

 **Team H: Fumikage Tokoyami, Junpei Yukihara, and Tsuyu Asui**

 **Team I: Mashirao Ojiro and Tooru Hagakure**

 **Team J: Hanta Sero and Eijiro Kirishima**

"Wow, what are the chances!" Ochaco said happily to Izuku. "We're a team!"

 _"Oh, gosh!"_ Izuku thought worriedly. _"I have to make a good impression on her!"_

"Yukihara, Tokoyami," said Tsuyu walking up to her teammates. "We're a team so let's do our best. Ribbit."

"Right," nodded Tokoyami.

"Of course," Junpei said.

"I declare the first teams to fight will be..." All Might said picking out of two separate boxes labeled 'Villain' and 'Hero'. "These guys!" He held up a black and silver ball in each hand that had 'D' and 'A' on them. "Team A will be the heroes! Team D will be the villains! Everyone else can head to the monitoring room to watch."

 **"Yessir!"** said everyone who started to walk off to the monitoring room.

 **-O-**

Alright!" All Might announced through a microphone so the first two teams can hear him. "Let's begin the Indoor Combat Training! Team A and Team D! Your time starts now!"

On a large monitor, there were five screens showing different areas of the building.

"Pay attention, kids..." All Might addressed the class. "Think about what you would do?" All Might put an earpiece in his ear.

On one of monitor's Izuku and Ochaco were calmly yet cautiously walking around the building with Izuku leading the way. It was at that time, Bakugo made his move and tried to blast the duo but his attack was mainly aimed at Izuku. Izuku quickly tackled Ochaco out of the way to protect her.

"He almost got the jump on him!" said Jirou.

"Sneak attack, Bakugo!?" said Kirishima punching his palm. "What kinda man pulls cheap crap like that!?"

"It's a viable strategy!" All Might answered. "He's playing the part. Acting like a true villain would."

"It didn't work!" Mina smiled. "Midoriya dodged it!"

"It was a good move," Junpei said. "It was also good on him for protecting Uraraka."

"I agree," Rio said. "She could've gotten hurt from Bakugo's attack if Midoriya wasn't so quick on his feet."

"There he goes!" Kaminari said bringing everyone's attention back to the fight. On the screen, Bakugo goes for an attack but Izuku was completely ready for it as he grabbed hold of Bakugo's right arm and lifting him into the air and slammed him to the ground.

Almost everyone in class A gasped in amazement. Junpei couldn't help but smirk.

 _"Damn, Midoriya..."_ thought Junpei. " _That was... badass!"_

"Hey, who's Bakugo talking to?" Kirishima wondered as Bakugo was talking but no one in the monitoring room could hear him. "I'm not hearing anything?" Kirishima sounded a little disappointed. "Can we get any sound with this video?"

"He's got a radio in his ear so he can talk to his partner," All Might said as he pointed to the radio in his own ear. "I gave it to him before the match started. Along with the map of the building. Also this..." All Might held up a roll of tape. "A roll of capture tape. Wrapping this around your opponent means you've apprehended them. And they're out for the rest of the game."

"So, there's a fifteen-minute time limit and the good guys have no idea what floor the nuclear weapon was hidden on, right?" asked Mina

"Correct!" All Might said.

"Then the heroes are clearly at a disadvantage here," Mina said. "A big one."

"Real villains have to outwit pro's on a daily basis," All Might said. "That's life. Even when the odds aren't in our favor. We fight!" The rest of the students smiled up at the number 1 hero. "Altogether!

 **"Let's hear a PLUS ULTRA!"** All Might shouted with everybody joining in the cheer.

"Monsieur?" said Aoyama. "He's on the move."

"It looks like Bakugo is about to do something," Junpei said folding his arms.

All Might looked up at the screen. Bakugo blasted himself over to Izuku for an attack as Uraraka made a break for it. Bakugo went for a kick as Izuku blocked with his arm as he held the capture tap. Bakugo went for an attack with his Quirk as Izuku took this time to dodge the attack causing Bakugo to blast the wall.

"Little guy's really good!" said Sato.

"He's holding his own and he hasn't even used his Quirk yet!?" Sero said in surprise. On one of the screens, Bakugo showed himself looking quite angry because Izuku was escaping from him.

"That guy has some real anger issues," Kaminari said. "It's kinda scary."

One of the screens showed that Ochaco has made to the room where the bomb is kept. Though, something has seemed to have made her laugh a bit. The cause of it was Iida who seemed to be trying to act like a villain.

Back at Izuku, he was found by Bakugo. The Explosion Quirk user aimed his gauntlet at Izuku. All Might seemed to realize the intent of Bakugo.

"Young Bakugo, don't do it!" All Might called into his microphone. "You'll kill him!"

Bakugo seemed to have not listened as he pulled the pin on his gauntlet. Doing so, led to a large explosion inside the building engulfing Izuku in it. The explosion was so large even the monitoring room shook violently.

"Woah! This is nuts!" screamed Kirishima.

"Was that really necessary!?" Junpei said.

"Come in!" All Might talked through the microphone. "Come in, Midoriya!" The smoke cleared inside another room of the building. Midoriya got up as Bakugo walked up to him.

"Sir, isn't this getting out of hand?" asked Kirishima timidly.

"Yeah," Rio agreed with her arms around herself. "When you think about it, Midoriya could've gotten blown to bits. He didn't but still..."

"That Bakugo is acting really crazy," Kirishima said. "He's gonna kill him."

"Not so..." All Might said. "Bakugo...!" All Might called through his mic. "Used that stored up power again and I'll stop this fight! Your team will lose! To employ such a strong attack indoors is inviting the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting. That's is a poor strategy. Whether you're a hero or a villain. The penalty will be a massive loss of points."

The fight between Bakugo and Midoriya continued. Bakugo charged straight at the greenette. Izuku went for a straight punch but he didn't connect as Bakugo used his Quirk to blast himself over and behind Izuku and blast him straight into his back sending the Izuku flying.

"What was that move!?" said Kirishima.

"He doesn't come off as a guy with a strategy..." said the mostly quiet Todoroki. "But he's actually quite intelligent."

"What are you talking about...?" asked Kirishima.

"He changed his trajectory in mid-air using a blast that doubles as a smokescreen," Todoroki explained. "Very clever."

"A faint attack like that require's an extreme amount of precision," Yaoyorozu interjected. "He had to calculate the physics and demonstrate control over his Quirk."

"Bakugo is uber talented," sighed Kaminari. "I hate it."

"We can all agree that Bakugo does have skill judging by the move he pulled he seems to have good control over his Quirk," Junpei said. "It just that his temper seems to..." paused Junpei.

"Seems to what...?" Mina asked eyeing Junpei.

"Blind him, I guess," Junpei said staring at Mina, clutching his scarf. Bakugo on the screen charged Izuku and hit him with his gauntlet right in the arm and then grabbed it and then slammed Izuku to the ground.

"This is hard to watch!" Mina said worriedly. "All he has to do is wrap tap around him! Not kill him!" Mina said as she had a fist balled to her chest as she had her other hand was on Junpei's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Junpei hummed as he looked at her and then looked at the screen.

 _"What has Midoriya done to make you want to do this to him, Bakugo?"_ Junpei thought as he didn't fully understand the full story between the two. He just knows that Bakugo has major issues against Midoriya.

"Bakugo's certainly acting like a villain," Tokoyami spoke up.

"I thought Midoriya was pretty amazing at the start of the fight..." said Kaminari. "But he's completely outmatched in terms of combat power. Not to mention Bakugo seems like a natural at all this stuff."

All Might was hardly clenching the microphone in his hand thinking if he should end the fight or not. It was getting hard to see Izuku getting beaten down like this. Izuku started running away to try and escape.

"He's running away," Mina said.

"It's all he can do at this point," Rio said.

"Not very manly but he doesn't have a choice," Kirishima said. "He is outgunned. Unless he's got some kind of plan? It's possible."

"He's got a plan," Junpei said getting everyone's attention.

"You think so?" Kirishima asked.

"Yeah, how can you tell?" asked Mina.

"I'm sure Midoriya realizes fighting Bakugo one on one is pointless," Junpei said. "I'm not positive what his plan is but he's probably got one more trick up his sleeve."

Izuku backed himself against the wall as Bakugo stepped up to him. The two seemed to be talking until the two charged at each other.

Izuku's arm seemed to make his veins visible to his right arm as electricity crackled around it. Bakugo was charging up his own attack as the two made their way to each other.

"They're gonna kill each other!" Kirishima tried to reason with All Might. "Sir!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP...!" All Might shouted into the mic. "Hmm...?" He hummed in confusion as he heard Izuku signaled Ochaco for something. On one of the screens, Ochaco grabbed one of the pillars of the building.

Izuku lined up his punch straight up into the ceiling as Bakugo's attack hit Izuku right in the face. Izuku's attack caused a powerful blast of wind that shot a large hole right through the floors of the building all the way up to the floor that bomb was on with Ochaco and Iida.

Ochaco was holding onto one of the pillars in the bomb room and made weightless with her zero-gravity. In doing so, she sent pieces of rubble at the engine-quirk hero. He was too busy shielding himself to notice Ochaco flying over his head and landing onto the paper-mache weapon.

The timer finally hit zero signaling that the first match was over. Everyone was just utterly speechless. As was All Might until he spoke...

"You did it..." All Might said quietly. "The Hero team...!" He belted out. "WINS!"

"What a weird way for this to end," said Kaminari. "The losers are practically untouched and the winners are both on the ground."

"How does the old saying go?" spoke Tokoyami. "They may have lost the battle but they won the war."

"This class is intense," Tsuyu said.

 **-O-**

Due to Izuku's injuries, he was taken to Recovery Girl's. The last three apart of the first match joined everyone in the monitoring room for their review.

"Well, despite the results..." All Might said. "The MVP of this exercise is young Iida!"

"HUH!?" Iida mouthed in shocked confusion.

"Shouldn't it be one of the heroes instead since their the winners?" asked Tsuyu.

"Hmm, valid question?" said All Might. "Why didn't I choose one of those two?" All Might rose a hand in the air. "Who has a guess?"

"Sir!" Momo Yaoyorozu said raising her hand in the air. "I can tell you why. Iida embraced this challenge. He was the only one who truly adapted to his assigned role. I'll explain: Bakugo's judgment was clouded by a personal grudge against Midoriya. As you pointed out earlier, launching a large scale attack indoors was a foolish move. It could've been disastrous. Similarly, Midoriya's plan was also poorly thought out considering the amount of damage that he received. He rendered himself helpless. Not smart. As for Uraraka, she let her guard down mid-battle. And her final attack was far too reckless given the hypothetical stake's. If she treated the fake weapon as though it were real, she never would've risked using such an imprecise move. Iida was fully prepared for his opponent's arrival, he had a strategy and never lost sight of his mission to protect the dummy weapon. Even if he was foiled in the end."

Iida looked like he was getting ready to cry tears of joy hearing that he did well during the exam. The spectacle boy smiled as a blush grew on his face.

"Technically, the hero team won, yes," Yaoyorozu continued. "But they took advantage of the fact that this was training. They didn't respect the spirit of the trial."

 _"This girl really has a good eye on her,"_ All Might thought as he felt a bit intimidated by Yaoyorozu's explanation.

"Yes, well, you overlooked a few things," All Might said. "Young Iida could've relaxed a little bit in the exercise but...!" All Might gave the girl a thumbs up. "Otherwise you nailed it!"

"One should always start with the basics and devote themselves wholeheartedly to learning," said Yaoyorozu. "That's the only real way to become a top hero." Mostly everyone couldn't help but stare at Yaoyorozu with admiration.

"Now, then! Time to blow this joint" All Might said bringing the attention back to him. "Let's move on to the next match! Think about everything we saw and discussed as you tackle this training for yourself."

 **"Yessir!"** Everyone but Bakugo said as the Explosion Quirk user was still lost in thought about losing.

 **-O-**

"Match two!" All Might said as the next match began. "Team B will be our heroes! And Team I will be the villains!"

Team B consisted of Mezo Shoji and Shoto Todoroki and Team I was Mashirao Ojiro and Hagakure.

"Look alive, kids!" All Might announced. "Show us the embodiment of good! Or evil... let's go!" The bell sounded off to announce the start of the match.

The fight didn't last long as Todoroki use his quirk to freeze the whole building as well and easily incapacitated both Hagakure and Ojiro. In the monitoring room, everyone was holding themselves to warm themselves and were shivering. Well, everyone except Junpei.

"He incapacitated them," All Might said shivering like everyone else. "Without compromising the weapon or his teammate. Take close note of his technique, students."

"H-Hey..." Mina said to Junpei. "You're not feeling this, Yuki?" She asked her holding herself.

"Yeah, you're not cold, Yukihara?" asked Rio shivering.

"How come you're not freezing like the rest of us?" Kirishima asked.

"My scarf doesn't just keep my body warm it is also able to make me resistant to cold temperatures," Junpei said. "So, yeah, simply put, I am not 'feeling' this. I'm not gonna lie when I say this. Todoroki is powerful."

"No kidding," said Kirishima.

"THE HERO TEAM WIIIIINS!" All Might announced.

"Holy crap!" Sato said.

"That guy's kinda intimidating!" said Kaminari.

"He got in on recommendations," Tsuyu said. "So he must be good."

"Moving on!" All Might said. "Time to gather around for a review of the second match! After that, we'll jet on over to our next battle!"

 **"Yessir!"** said everyone but Bakugo. Junpei looked at Bakugo. He didn't notice Junpei looking at him. He seemed to be still hurting inside from losing.

 **-O-**

After one more match against Team J and Team F.

"Alright!" All Might announced. "It's time for our first and only 3 on 3 matchup of today! The teams will be...!" All Might pointed dramatically at two teams. "Team G vs Team H! Team H will be the Heroes and Team G will be the Villains! Both teams report to your specified battle zone and get yourselves ready!"

Junpei and Rio both walked with their respective teams. Junpei was with Tsuyu and Tokoyami outside the building.

"Okay, before we start how about we discuss our Quirks so we can properly prepare," Junpei suggested.

"Right," Tokoyami nodded. "My Quirk, **'Dark Shadow'** works best in the dark." Tokoyami summoned Dark Shadow with the 'spirit like' Quirk appeared giving a nod.

"All right," Junpei said.

"My Quirk is pretty self-explanatory," Tsuyu said. "It lets me do whatever frog does. Ribbit. How about you, Yukihara."

"My Quirk lets me control and manipulate snow," Junpei said.

"Does that mean you could probably do what Todoroki did and freeze the entire building?" Tsuyu asked.

"Unfortunately, I can't do that," Junpei said. "Todoroki's Quirk is solid ice and mine is only snow. If I did it'd probably just tire me out easily..." Junpei clutched his scarf.

 _"Especially if I took off my scarf,"_ Junpei thought. _"I'd probably put my team and the villain team in danger."_

"You newbies ready...?" All Might said to the two teams over the radio. "Let's begin!"

"Okay," Junpei said walking into the building. "Let's do this thing."

 **-O-**

Junpei, Tsuyu, and Tokoyami all walked through a few floors of the building. The three were looking around keeping their eyes peeled for their opponents.

"We should be cautious," said Tokoyami. "Either one of Kaminari, Sumikoto, or Jirou or all three will be here to stop us."

"We walked up a few floors and we haven't even seen them yet," Tsuyu said.

"Keep wits about you, Asui," Junpei said. "They could surprise us at any moment."

The trio kept their cautious trek to the doorway at the far end of the current room they were in. Junpei followed behind the other two and then felt himself being unable to move.

"Hmm?" Junpei said as he looked down he saw a hand holding onto his ankle preventing him from moving.

"What's the matter, Yukihara?" Tokoyami asked.

"Asui, Tokoyami!" Junpei called. "Get out of here right now!" The two both seeing the arm holding his ankle took that as a sign to start running toward the opposite doorway. Tsuyu took it upon herself to extend her tongue and wrap it around Tokoyami and began jumping from wall to wall.

Different arms tried to grab at her but she was able to quickly evade them all them. As she made it to the doorway she released Tokoyami.

"Yukihara!?" called Tsuyu.

"I'll be fine!" Junpei said. "You guys go after the weapon!"

"Fine," Tokoyami nodded. "Let's get a move on, Asui."

"Okay," Tsuyu answered as she and Tokoyami started their search for the weapon.

"Sumikoto...?" Junpei said turning behind himself. "That you?"

"Who else," said Rio calmly. Her purple eyes and voice were devoid of emotion.

 _"Holy crap!?"_ Junpei thought. _"Is it just me or is she terrifying when she acting like she has no emotion!?"_

"You won't be able to move also as long as I got you in my clutches, Yukihara," Rio said as she walked toward him. "You won't be moving from that spot."

Junpei smirked at her. "Oh, I don't think so."

"Hmm?" Rio hummed. Junpei knelt down and grabbed Rio's sprouted arm that was holding his ankle. He started to frost it with his Quirk.

"Oh, cold!" Rio shouted as she nursed her arm. She uncrossed her arms from across her chest so her arm let go of Junpei's ankle

"Huh?" Junpei said smirking. "You can feel whatever your Quirk feels as it is apart of your body. Interesting."

"Don't get cocky, Yukihara," Rio said with a shake of her head. "Let's just say our battle right now has just begun."

"Sounds fun," Junpei kept his smile getting in a fighting stance. He pulled his white-lensed goggles over his eyes.

Junpei decided to go for a forward attack on Rio. He quickly dashed at her and aimed his hand and blasted snow at her. Rio quickly rolled to the side. While crouched, she crossed her arms activating her Quirk. Different arms popped out around Junpei. Out of the walls and the floor.

Junpei ducked and weaved past them. He shot snow from his hand and onto the ground and as he did he made a trail along with his boots. The boots for his hero costume are designed for traversing across the floor or rails using his snow.

Rio's arms tried to grab Junpei but he proved to be much to fast for her to grab. Junpei finally made his way up to her. He got close enough and jumped toward her.

"I got you now!" Junpei aimed his hand toward Rio. As he was getting ready for a snow blast, Rio aimed her own hand at Junpei. Out of her open palm came out an arm and then a second arm that's hand had balled into a fist. She reeled back her fist and rammed into Junpei's stomach.

"Agh!" Junpei screamed and then fell to the ground rolling across it. "What...? What the hell was that?" Junpei got up holding his stomach and wiping the spit from his mouth.

"I forgot to tell you," Rio said smirking and folding her arms. "I can sprout limbs from my body as well. Sorry about that. Actually, Nah, I'm not sorry." Rio giggled evilly.

"How nice," Junpei said and then quickly aimed and shot a blast of snow at Rio.

"WAAH!" Rio screamed. "NO FAIR!" She yelled as she was blasted through the doorway at the opposite end.

 _"How was that no fair? She hit me first."_ Junpei thought with a frown. _"That wasn't even_ enough _to neutralize her, I just need enough time to check in with Tokoyami and Asui."_

"Tokoyami? Asui?" Junpei tapped into his radio. "What's the situation right now?"

"Right now Kaminari got us pinned down," Tsuyu answered.

"He's proving to be quite the adversary as he's letting neither of us gets close to the weapon or Jirou who's guarding it," Tokoyami said.

"Well, sorry I can't help," Junpei said. "I got my hands full with Sumikoto right now. So, I'm counting on you guys to get the weapon."

"We'll think of something, Yukihara," Tokoyami said. "We won't fail!"

"He's found us, Tokoyami!" Tsuyu warned over the radio.

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" shouted what sounded like Kaminari from upstairs. "YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!"

"Gotta go, Yukihara!" Tsuyu said as she hung up. Junpei sighed as he breathed out and saw Rio walking out from the doorway. Her auburn hair shadowing her eyes.

"Sumikoto...?" Junpei said slowly.

"Well, Yukihara..." Rio said bringing up her eyes with an evil smile. "You sure do know how to piss a girl off."

 _"Sheesh,"_ thought Junpei with a sweatdrop. _"Either I did piss her off or she's just a really convincing villain? She's a little intimidating."_

Rio crossed her arms and sprouted arms toward Junpei. Junpei skipped back and blasted snow on the ground to give him more speed going backward. Rio kept sprouting arms to capture Junpei. From behind Junpei, she managed to sprout a leg from the wall causing Junpei trip over it.

 _"She... tripped me!?"_ Junpei thought. A pair of arms grabbed Junpei and trapped him against the wall.

"You can't run anymore, Yukihara," Rio said. "It's over now." She walked up to him, one arm crossed over her chest and pulled out the capture tape from behind her back.

"Haha," Junpei laughed shortly as Rio stopped walking up to him raising an eyebrow. "It's over now?" He repeated. "I don't think so."

"What are you talking about?" Rio asked as suddenly her whole body started to get cold. She saw Junpei's hero costume get covered in frost. "What are you doing...?!"

"Remember, I told you I can control and manipulate snow from my body," Junpei smirked at her. "That includes my whole entire body. Sorta like you and your Quirk."

Rio began shivering frantically and fell to her knees, holding herself. Doing so, her limbs let go of Junpei. Junpei turned to face her. Junpei dashed up to her. Rio started to recover from her cold state. She sprouted arms to capture Junpei from the ground. Junpei leaped onto the wall and kicked off of it and used both of his hands to blast snow from them to get a boost going from wall to wall.

 _"He's too fast right now...!?"_ Rio thought as she sprouted arms from the walls to capture Junpei but he was much too fast. _"There's no way to grab him!"_

Junpei jumped off the wall and towards Rio. Junpei aimed his hand at Rio and shot a slow snow blast to slow her down. Rio held herself once again to shield herself from the cold. Junpei quickly flew right above Rio right behind her.

"What the...?" Rio mouthed in confusion as Junpei quickly wrapped the capture tape around her.

"Got you," Junpei said smirking.

"Ah, rats..." groaned Rio as she fell to her knees.

"ONE VILLAIN CAPTURED!" All Might announced.

"Don't feel bad, Sumikoto," Junpei smiled. "I'll admit, you had me right where you wanted me a few times."

"Really?" Rio said.

"Really," Junpei finished with a nod. "By the way, you played a pretty convincing villain. You were kinda scary."

Rio snorted. "Thanks," She smiled. "I get that from reading comic books." Junpei returned the smile and looked up at the ceiling.

 _"I hope Asui and Tokoyami are doing alright?"_ Junpei thought.

 **-O-**

"Come on!" Kaminari said with a smirk. "Where'd you guys go!?"

Both Tsuyu and Tokoyami were hiding away from Kaminari who was hunting them. Both the two were hiding in different areas

"Asui?" Tokoyami called her radio. "Out of the both of us you're the fastest. You have the best chance of getting the weapon."

"Alright," Tsuyu answered. "Are you going to distract Kaminari?"

"Yes," Tokoyami said. "Though, it won't be easy. Okay, now!"

Both Tsuyu and Tokoyami ran out letting Tokoyami see them. Tsuyu jumped from wall to wall with her frog abilities. Kaminari fired electric blast at her but missed since Tsuyu was quite quick. As he was distracted trying to hit her Tokoyami made his move.

" **Dark Shadow!"** Tokoyami sent Dark Shadow to Kaminari. The electric-Quirk user jumping back to avoid two swipes from Dark Shadow.

"Heh!" Kaminari developed a cocky smirk and placed his hands on the ground. **"Indiscriminate Shock 1,300,000 Volts!"**

"Aah!" screamed Tokoyami as he was shocked.

"Tokoyami!" shouted Tsuyu as she kept jumping over to the weapon room. Tokoyami was on his knees weakened. Kaminari wrapped capture tape around his wrist with a dopey expression on his face and giving a thumbs up. This happened when Kaminari overused his Quirk.

"ONE HERO CAPTURED!" All Might announced.

 **-O-**

Tsuyu ran inside the room and spotted the weapon. She also saw Jirou there too guarding it. Jirou got down on her knees and placed her earphone jack into her boot and blasted a soundwave over in Tsuyu's direction. As the noise hit her, Tsuyu covered her ears to block the noise. Jirou ended her attack and ran up to Tsuyu.

"Blah!" Tsuyu just barely recovering from the last attack shot her tongue at Jirou. Tsuyu now recovered jumped up onto the wall and then jumped onto another wall and climbed out the window.

Jirou once again used her other earphone jack and placed it into her boot and blasted another soundwave. Thinking she might've got her she ran to the window.

"Huh?" Jirou said seeing that Tsuyu was nowhere to be found. "Where did...?"

"Over here," A voice said. Jirou's eyes widened seeing Tsuyu with her hand on the weapon and a finger on her mouth.

"How did you get there?" Jirou asked. "Did you come in from the other window?"

"Uh huh," nodded Tsuyu. "Ribbit."

"THE HERO TEAM WINS!" announced All Might.

 **-O-**

"That's a wrap!" All Might announced to all the students. "Super work! You really stepped up to the plate! And we didn't have any major injuries except for Midoriya. You should be proud! Excellent first day of training all around!" All Might said giving a thumbs up.

"It's nice to have some encouraging words after our homeroom class," said Tsu raising her hand. "Mr. Aizawa was kinda a buzzkill." Some students nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Aizawa isn't a bad teacher per se..." Rio said. "But his methods are a little... extreme. So, thank you, All Might."

"I'm happy to bring such staggering positivity to my Alma Mater!" All Might said. "That's all for now folks! I should go check on young Midoriya's progress! Now, watch how a pro exits! LIKE YOU'VE GOT SOMEWHERE TO BE!" All Might dashed off like the speed of light. When he did he left a dust trail as some students covered their eyes.

"Okay, you guys!" Kaminari said excitedly. "That is a hero!"

"Aww, I'll never be able to run that fast," said Ojiro.

"Well, train hard then maybe you can," Junpei said smiling. "That's why we're all here at U.A."

"Super awesome!" said Mineta who was in awe of All Might.

 **-O-**

"Everyone did so great!" Mina said happily as she walked in stride next to Junpei. The both back to wearing their school uniforms.

"Yeah, everyone did," Junpei said smiling at her. "Especially Midoriya."

"Yeah, he did amazing too," Mina said. "Even though he got really hurt."

"Hmm," hummed Junpei. "True. I hope he's okay."

"Me too," Mina said. She faced forward as she and Junpei kept their walk back to class. Junpei looked at and began to think.

 _"Should I ask her she wants to hang out this Sunday...?"_ Junpei thought. " _I don't want to distract from her studies and all but... I'd just like to get to know her better even though we've been hanging out."_ Junpei thought about his options and then nodded.

"Hey, Ashido, hold on a sec...?" Junpei stopped walking.

"Huh?" Mina stopped walking to look at him. "What's up, Yuki?"

"Listen, I was wondering..." Junpei said a bit nervously clutching his scarf.

"Wondering...?" Mina inquired tilting her head.

"I-If you would like to go out on Sunday?" Junpei said. As he finished this last part his blush intensified. He looked at Mina and saw that her yellow iris-black sclera eyes were widened and he could briefly make out a purple tinge to her cheeks.

 _"Oh, crap!"_ Junpei thought. " _I might've overstepped my boundaries by asking it like that!?"_

"Is it like..." Mina asked timidly which seemed out of character for her. "A Date?"

"No, no!" Junpei said waving his hands. "It wouldn't be a date!" Junpei gulped nervously. "It would just be more like two friends just hanging out. That's all."

"Oh, okay..." Mina said averting her eyes. "That's what you meant." She was quiet for a bit but then smiled. "Then sure!"

"Really...?" Junpei said as he then smiled. "Great! We should probably exchange contact info then." Junpei pulled out his phone.

"Yeah, for sure!" Mina said happily as she pulled out her own cell phone. The exchanged their info getting the quiet 'ding' showing that they did.

"Thanks," Junpei said as he put his phone in his pocket. He blushed as this was the first time he had a girl that was his age in his phone contacts.

"We can discuss the details for this Sunday later on tonight if you want?" Mina suggested.

"Of course," Junpei said.

"Great!" Mina said. "I'll text you."

"Right," Junpei smiled. He and she started heading back to the class.

 **-O-**

Afternoon classes have ended for the day. The orange-colored sky really made the scenery great from inside the school. The door to the classroom opened to reveal a bandaged Izuku Midoriya who also had his right arm in a sling.

"Oh, looks who's here," Junpei said looking toward the door.

"It's Midoriya!" Kirishima said after with big smile. Some students along with Junpei, Mina, and Rio walked up to him. "Good to see you back, super!"

"Ah!" Izuku screamed in surprise by all the people coming to greet him.

"Man, I don't know what you were saying during that match but you were all fired up, huh?" said Kirishima.

"I can't believe you held your own against Bakugo," Sero said. "He's super strong!"

"You were pretty impressive Midoriya!" Rio said giving a thumbs up.

"You did a great job dodging!" Mina said with a big grin.

"You guys really turned up in the first match!" said Sato. "So none of us held back in our rounds either!"

"He's right, ya know, Midoriya?" Junpei said. "Your match got everybody fired up."

"Your performance was far from elegant," Aoyama said. "But I-"

"Your dodging was like 'woo'!" Mina said ecstatically bouncing up and down. Junpei couldn't help but laugh a bit. He really does find Mina's cheerfulness to be amusing.

"You did good, Midoriya," Junpei smiled at Izuku. "You should be proud, man."

"Hey, I'm Eijiro Kirishima," Kirishima finally introduced himself. "We've been going over training results while you were in recovery." He pointed at Sero.

"Hi, I'm Hanta Sero," Sero greeted Izuku.

"Rio Sumikoto," Rio introduced smiling at Izuku.

"More importantly, I'm Yuga..." Aoyama said but was interrupted by Mina.

"I'm Mina Ashido!" Mina said waving her arms happily. "And I just gotta say your dodging was awesome!"

"And you already know my name," Junpei said smirking as he pointed to himself. "Since we met at the exam. That and we went to the same middle school."

"Tsuyu Asui," Tsu said turning up behind Mina. "But please, call me 'Tsu'."

"Hey! Sato!" Sato introduced himself.

"Um...?" Izuku said nervously as he was quite surprised by all the attention he was getting. Hey, you guys!"

"I'm Mineta!" said Mineta appearing out of nowhere in the air and doing a heroic pose.

"So, noisy," groaned Tokoyami as he was sitting on a desk.

"Tokoyami!" shouted Iida doing his robotic run to the raven-like boy. "Stop using that desk as a chair! Get off of it this instant!" Iida said flailing his arms.

"Dude, you need to chill," Jirou said to Iida who froze at her words.

"You are carrying a lot of tension," said Ojiro with a smirk.

"No one understands..." Iida said softly but got loud again. "I cannot condone actions to disrespect these desks! Not when great men and woman our upperclassmen once used them!"

"Also, noisy," sighed Tokoyami.

 _"Iida never relaxes, does he?"_ Izuku thought fondly of his tall friend. From the other door, Ochaco and Kaminari appeared.

"Anyway..." Kaminari said to her as he was having a conversation. "Wanna grab a bite sometime...? What kinda stuff you like?"

"Anything sweet," Ochaco answered until she saw Izuku. "Hey, Deku!" Ochaco quickly ran up to him. Kaminari frowned since Ochaco unknowingly dissed his chances to ask her out.

"Why didn't she heal your injuries?" Ochaco asked worriedly.

 _"she ran up quickly to him?"_ thought Junpei.

"Oh!" Izuku replied. "Well, it has to do with how much stamina I'm using." Izuku smiled and gave a nervous chuckle

"Stamina...?" Ochaco said confusingly. Izuku brought his gaze over to Bakugo's empty seat.

"Um, Uraraka?" Izuku asked. "Where's Kacchan?"

"Not too long after you showed up he just up and left," Junpei said.

"He did?" Izuku said.

"We tried to stop him from leaving," Ochaco said. "But he wouldn't listen. You just missed him."

"Yeah," Junpei nodded. "Are you gonna go talk to him? I don't know if it's a good idea. Bakugo hasn't said a word to anyone since your fight."

"I gotta go!" Izuku said and then dashed out of the classroom.

"Wait, Deku!" Ochaco called after him but Izuku kept running.

"I wanna see what happens when they talk!" Mina announced as she, Tsuyu, Ochaco went to the window. They can see Izuku catch up to Bakugo who was making his way off the school grounds.

The two were having their discussion as the three girls watched. Junpei leaned against the wall behind them. Bakugo started walking away from Izuku as All Might went to greet Bakugo but the explosive boy didn't wanna hear it.

"Huh?" Mina said. "I wonder what that was all about."

"The fated battle between rivals," Ochaco said. Her expression serious.

"Whatever Midoriya was saying it looked like Bakugo really wanted to punch him," said Tsuyu.

"Childhood friends turned enemies!" Ochaco said pressing her forehead against the window.

 _'Childhood friends?'_ Junpei thought. _'So that's the relationship between the two. I guess something happened to drove them apart and now Bakugo has a huge dislike toward Midoriya. Things might start to escalate for them after today."_

* * *

 **Okay! Another chapter down. I really would like to keep posting this story a lot more frequently. You know, with me finally catching up with the manga and with how awesome season 3 is and the movie coming up has gotten me pumped for writing for this story a lot more.**

 **Oh, by the way, about Junpei and Mina hanging out on Sunday? They aren't getting together yet. I want to wait a little bit and hopefully develop their relationship before they even make it official. And I'm gonna use the hangout as a way to hopefully flesh out Junpei a little more.**

 **Onto reviews...**

 **ethan0bastian: I will confirm that Junpei and Todoroki are not related. Though, for an earlier draft originally Junpei was going to be Todoroki's twin brother and just with the ice quirk. An idea that I found to be rather interesting but I scrapped it since I wasn't too familiar with Todoroki's family situation. But yeah, Junpei and Todoroki are not related.**

 **D3lph0xL0v3r: Glad you like the idea of the Snow Quirk. Yep, basically what I was going for with Rio's powers. Like Nico Robin. Except without the weakness to water.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55: Well, we all know Bakugo. Everybody is just a stepping stone for him to the top. At first, I didn't like Bakugo but he's been starting to grow on me as of late. But he still has his moments where I'm like "Really, dude?"**

 **Haro654: Just OC/Mina romance. You got it. Thank you for your feedback on that. Thank you for reading.**

 **Drakedragon297: Well, Rio will be more of a supporting character but like all the other students of class 1-A, she'll have character development as well as having some spotlight moments for her.**

 **ReallyLazyReader: Well, I did just say it was an option for the love triangle but I am leaning more towards just Junpei/Mina. Thanks for the feedback. I've been thinking about incorporating the movie. Now, I only watch the dub of MHA since I get all the dialogue from that and their gonna dub it this movie Fall. I appreciate that they dub it quick. I guess that's what it means when you have Colleen Clinkenbeard(Momo's voice actress) as an ADR director lol**

 **Soulikiller10000: Thank you. Oh, I do try to relate them to the characters in some way. I hope you liked this one since Junpei and Tsu were on the same team. I am aware that Tsuyu has a lot of fans(Froppy just gets all the love). Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Frotendo: I'm gonna try to post this story more. Just staying as Junpei/Mina, huh? Got it. Now, Rio/Kirishima, huh? I've been thinking about pairing her with Kirishima. I think it'd be interesting. That, and Kirishima's actually one of my favorite male characters in the series right after Izuku.**

 **Now, thank you for reading this if you've made it this far.** **I promised I'd show off Miss Rio Sumikoto's bio! So without further ado, here it is:**

 **OC Bio:**

 **Name: Rio Sumikoto**

 **Age: 15**

 **DOB: November 5th**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Height: 5'2"**

 **Hair Color: Auburn**

 **Eye Color: Violet**

 **Skin Color: Light**

 **Blood Type: B**

 **Occupation: Student**

 **Affiliation: U.A.**

 **Quirk: Sprout: Let's her sprout limbs like arms, legs, hands, and feet. She can sprout them on any surface and herself except other people and she can feel whatever her limbs feel.**

 **Hobbies: Reading books/comic Books(an embarrassing secret pass time of hers), studying, practicing with her Quirk**

 **Favorite Food: Any kind of sweets and sushi**

 **Voice Actress:** **Erika Harlacher(voices characters such as Ann Takamaki from Persona 5 and Elizabeth Liones from The Seven Deadly Sins.)**

 **Okay, that's all I got.**

 **See you guys next time! XD**


	5. Who's the Class Rep

**I do not own My Hero Academia**

 **It's owned by Kohei Horikoshi**

 **I just own my OC's**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **My Hero Academia: The Snow Hero Pt.5**

* * *

Junpei was at his front door putting on his shoes. Fumiko was right there, her back against the wall.

"So, Junpei...?" Fumiko said. "Did you make any new friends at U.A.?"

"I made a couple, yeah," Junpei said giving his Mother a smile. "Everyone in class is really nice." Junpei soon frowned and took back that statement since the only mean person in the class is Bakugo.

"By the way, you mentioned that girl you met during the entrance exam...?" Fumiko said. "Ashido, her name was?"

"Yeah," Junpei nodded. "Met her again after the exam and became friends with her. We're gonna hang out this Sunday."

"Wait..." Fumiko said. "You mean you're both going on a date!?" Fumiko gained a big smile on her face. "Oh, I'm so happy my little boy is going on a date!"

"It isn't a date!?" Junpei stated but with a blush. He soon covered his flushed cheeks with his scarf. "It's just... it's just two friends hanging out together. There's a difference."

"A boy and a girl just hanging out alone together is a date," Fumiko deadpanned.

"Well, it's not," Junpei said. "Besides, I just want to get to know her better. That's all."

"You like her," Fumiko teased with a smirk.

"As a friend," Junpei finished.

"I mean as in you like-like her," Fumiko continued.

"Okay, Mom..." Junpei sighed standing up. "I'm going to school now. See ya later." He gave his mother a wave and slung his back around one shoulder and went out the door.

"That boy, sometimes..." Fumiko sighed but smiled amusingly. "He's got me and you inside of him, Korudo. But sometimes I feel like he's got mostly you in him." She said looking at Korudo's picture in the living room.

 **-O-**

Junpei was walking to school, a hand in his pocket and holding onto one sling of his bag. He was whistling a tune as he kept his step.

"Hey, Yukihara!" shouted a voice.

"Hmm?" Junpei turned his head and saw Kirishima and Sero running up to him.

"Wait up, man!" said Kirishima grinning and showing off his sharpened teeth.

"Let's walk together!" Sero suggested running next to Kirishima.

"Sure," Junpei said as the two joined in walking on either side of Junpei. "So, Kirishima And Sero, right?"

"That's right," Sero said. "Nice that you remembered."

"We are in the same class," Junpei said. "Though, it took me a bit to memorize everyone and put names to faces since there's a bunch of us."

"True," said Sero. "Mr. Aizawa did say that there are 22 of us in our class."

"Yeah," Junpei nodded. "So, what did you guys think of the combat training yesterday?"

"It was the perfect way to show off our skills to everyone," Sero smiled.

"Yeah!" grinned Kirishima as he punched his fist together. "After seeing the first match with Midoriya and Bakugo, it got everybody pumped." Kirishima then quieted down as he looked at the ground, frowning. "Though, Midoriya got hurt badly. And not just Bakugo beating on him, but when he did that crazy super punch." Kirishima then smiled. "I thought it was super crazy how it blasted right through the building. Well, I guess seeing that got me wanting to show how strong I can be too."

Junpei and Sero both smiled at Kirishima.

"That's a good way of looking at it," Junpei said.

"Hey, what's that...?" Sero asked looking forward. Junpei and Kirishima followed the tape-Quirk user's gaze. Up ahead, at the entrance of U.A. was a crowd of reporters. The three students stopped walking.

"Is that... the media?" Kirishima said.

"What do you think they want?" Sero wondered.

"My guess..." Junpei said. "Could be about All Might? Since he is a teacher here now."

"Yeah," Kirishima agreed. "That'd make sense."

"Morning, boys," said a voice. The trio turned around and saw Rio walking up to them with her red satchel bag.

"Morning, Sumikoto," Kirishima waved.

"Good morning," Sero said.

"Morning, Sumikoto," Junpei said waving.

"Huh?" Rio walked past them. "Is that the media?"

"Yep," Junpei clarified. "And the huge problem is they're camped in front of the school."

"Well, we can't wait here forever, ya know," Rio said to the boys. "We're gonna be late."

"Really?" Kirishima said pulling out his phone. "Holy crap! It's almost time for homeroom! Let's go and bulldoze our way through!"

"That's not an option, Kirishima," Rio frowned. "But yeah, let's hurry." The four students and heroes-in-training walked up and were soon swarmed by the media.

"Excuse me!" asked a reporter woman holding a microphone. "Are you four students of All Might? Can you tell what he's like as a teacher? Are his methods extreme? Is he mean behind the scenes?

"Uh, um...?" Junpei didn't know what to say. In fact, neither Rio, Sero, or Kirishima knew what to say.

"Alright! That's enough!" said Mr. Aizawa turning up. "Quit pestering my students with this nonsense!"

"Woah, teach!?" said Kirishima.

"All of you come along!" Mr. Aizawa signaled for the four to walk into the U.A. It was then the woman reporter went to ask Mr. Aizawa questions.

"Sir, do you work at this school? Do you work with All Might? Please, sir?" She asked. "Can you get All Might for us?" She started to get a good look at Mr. Aizawa. "Also, you look like a mess? What's your deal?"

"All Might's not on campus today," stated Aizawa plainly. "Now, get outta here. You disturbed my students enough already." Aizawa began walking back into U.A. and ignored the press's questions and also them activating U.A.'s security barrier.

 **-O-**

"Decent work on yesterday's combat training, you guys," Aizawa praised everyone. "I saw the video feeds and went over each of your team's results. Bakugo?" Aizawa looked right at the explosion boy. "You're talented. So don't sulk like a child about your loss, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever," Bakugo muttered, averting his eyes.

"And Midoriya?" Aizawa called the green-haired boy who went into a nervous state. "I see the only way you won your match was by messing up your arm again. Work harder. And don't give me the excuse that you don't have control over your Quirk. That lines already getting old."

Izuku grits his teeth as he kept his head down.

"You can't keep breaking your body while training here," Aizawa said. "But your Quirk will be really useful if you can get a handle on it." Izuku brought up his head with a smile. "So show a little urgency, huh?"

"Right!" Izuku said with determined eyes.

"Let's get down to business," Aizawa addressed the entire class. "Our first task: will decide your future."

 ** _"Is it another Quirk test!?"_** Most of the class thought in unison.

"You all need to pick a Class Representative," Aizawa said.

 ** _"Oh, good. Just normal school stuff,"_** Everyone breathed easy.

"Pick me, guys!" announced Kirishima with raised hands. "I wanna be Class Rep!"

"I'll take it!" Kaminari said raising his hand.

"Yeah, your gonna need me," Jirou said raising her hand.

"Someone with more style would be..." Aoyama said but was interrupted by Mina.

"I'm totally the right pick!" Mina announced smiling and waving her arms. Junpei smiled at Mina. He should've known she'd seem like the type to want this kind of job. Junpei, Sumikoto and a few other students were keeping quiet and not shouting if they wanted to be Class Representative, Junpei being among those keeping quiet.

"Silence, everyone!" Iida shouted. "Please!" Everyone stopped their shouting and looked at Iida. "The Class Representative's duty is to lead others. That's not something just anyone can do. You must first have the trust of every student in the classroom. Therefore, the most logical way to fill this position is to democratically. We will hold an election to choose our leader." Iida had his arm raised in the air bashfully.

 **"It's pretty obvious you want us to vote for you!"** Mostly everyone in the class said.

 _"Why not...?"_ Junpei thought with a smile. _"I'd vote for him. Since he was able to get everyone's attention."_

"We've only known each other a few days," Tsuyu said. "How do we know who we can trust?"

"Besides, everyone will just vote for themselves," said Kirishima.

"Most people will," Iida said. "But that means whoever does receive multiple votes must truly be the most suitable person for the job. It's the best way, right sir?" Iida asked Mr. Aizawa who was getting into his sleeping bag.

"Do what you want just decided before my naps over," Aizawa said falling to the floor.

"Thank you for your trust!" Iida said.

 **-O-**

Everyone was writing down who they were gonna vote for as Class Representative. Junpei was pondering who to vote for on with his pencil in his mouth. An idea clicked in his head. He smiled and wrote the person's name. It was just who he thought who was well suited to be the Class Rep.

As Kirishima put it, mostly everyone just voted for themselves but surprisingly the one's more votes were Izuku with three votes, Yaoyorozu with two votes and also Iida one vote and Junpei with two votes.

"How did I get three votes!?" Izuku shouted in surprise.

"Okay, you idiots!" Bakugo screamed standing up. "Who voted for him!?"

"What?" Sero smirked a Bakugo. "Did you honestly think anyone was gonna vote for you?" He quipped. Bakugo started screaming at him. Ochaco was quietly whistling to herself.

 _"Maybe I'll just keep my vote to myself,"_ Ochaco thought as she was one of the votes for Izuku. Iida stood with a shocked yet excited expression

"I got... one vote..." Iida said sounding like he was about to cry from happiness. "I got one vote!"

"Uh, it's only one vote," Sato said slowly. "You didn't get the position of Class Rep." Iida seemed to not hear him as he still a bit giddy. Junpei smiled at Iida.

 _"You're welcome, Iida,"_ Junpei thought and then looked at the board.

"Huh?" Junpei said rubbing the back of his neck. "That's odd. How did I end up with two votes?" He really thought nobody was gonna vote for him. He certainly didn't see himself as Mr. Popular.

"Ahem!" Junpei turned his head to the left of him and looked at Rio. She gave him a teasing smile.

"Sumikoto?" Junpei said. "You're one of the votes for me?"

"Yep," Rio stated with a smile. "Congrats, Yukihara. Though, I mainly did it to get a rise out of you. Haha!" She laughed.

"Gee, thanks," Junpei frowned but looked at the board. "But then who's the second vote?" He pondered clutching his scarf. To his right was Mina. Her arms folded over her chest as she shyly looked away from Junpei.

"Have you all finally decided?" Aizawa said sitting up. "About time. Two people are tied so I guess I'll just pick randomly." He sighed. "Midoriya, Yukihara. Come up to the front of the class."

"Oh, I don't want it," Junpei said standing up from his desk. "You're better off with giving the position to Yaoyorozu."

"Whatever," Aizawa sighed. "Midoriya, Yaoyorozu. Hurry it up and come to the front." Yaoyorozu confidently strode up to the front of the class. Izuku however, was sweating bullets and looking like he about to pass out.

"Alright, the Class Rep is Midoriya," said Mr. Aizawa. "And our Deputy is Yaoyorozu."

"R-Really?" Izuku said still shaking nervously. He honestly did look like he was going to faint. "Uh, it's not a mistake?"

Yaoyorozu quietly sighed. "How'd this happen?"

"This might not be so bad," Tsuyu said.

"Yeah, I can get by Midoriya, I guess?" Kirishima said with a smile.

"Yaoyorozu was totally on top of it when it came to our training results," Kaminari said.

 **-O-**

"Ya know, I still know who that second vote was?" Junpei said as he was eating lunch with Mina and Rio. "I know that the first was from you, Sumikoto, but she you did that just to mess with me. Is there someone else in the class who thinks I should've been Class Rep? I don't think I'm all that great of a choice for that position."

"You don't know that, Yuki!" Mina shouted suddenly, her face serious. "Be confident in yourself!" Some students looked at their table due to Mina's outburst but then went back to talking amongst their friends and eating lunch.

"Woah, Ashido!?" Junpei said in a startle. "W-What's gotten into you?"

"The only reason you'd shout that is..." Rio said tilting her head but smiled. "Oh, I get it. Yukihara, I think you found your second voter." Rio as she started digging into some rice on her tray.

"Ashido, are you serious?" Junpei asked looking at the pink girl. "It was you?"

Mina's cheeks were dark hue as she averted her eyes and nodded slowly.

"Really?" Junpei said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Why would you think I would've been a good choice for the Class Representative?"

"Are you dense, Yukihara?" Rio said with a teasing smile.

"What do you mean?" Junpei asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's obvious because she likes you..." Rio started.

"W-What are you talking, Sumikoto?" stuttered Mina with a blush. "It's not like..."

"As a friend," Rio finished.

"Oh," Mina said relaxing but then went back to being her smiling self. "Yeah, that's it."

"Who also thinks you should eligible enough for the position," Rio said. "I may have done it just to push your buttons but I think so too."

"Oh," Junpei blushed pulling his scarf over his nose. "Thanks." Junpei looked at Mina. "But, I gotta know, Ashido? Why do you think I'd be a good choice?"

"Well..." Mina said looking and breathed out. "Your pretty smart, you got a strong Quirk and your brave. You know, I still haven't forgotten that day during the entrance exam when you took down that 0-Pointer just to protect me. When we were writing down our votes you were just the first person that popped into my head. That's kind of my reason why I think you should be our Class Representative."

"Oh..." Junpei blushed once again and pulling his scarf over his nose again. "I do admit, I'm happy that think I'd be good for the position but I don't think I'm good enough for it. Besides, I think there's someone who's an even better candidate than me."

"Who's that?" Rio asked.

"Don't worry about it," Junpei shook his head at her and then looked at Mina. "Ashido, are we still on for Sunday?"

Mina's cheeks went a light purple a little but she smiled. "Yeah, for sure!"

"Perfect," Junpei smiled. "Where would you like to meet up?"

"Near the entrance of the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall," Mina announced happily.

"The mall, huh?" Junpei smiled nodding. "I'm fine with that idea."

"Nice," Mina grinned. "I can't wait."

"You two going to the mall by yourselves, huh?" Rio said smiling deviously.

"What's wrong with that?" Junpei asked.

"It just sounds like a date if you ask me," Rio said amused.

 **"It isn't a..."** Junpei and Mina both began to say until some sort of alarm started to go off in the cafeteria.

"What the heck is that!?" Rio shouted.

"That's not the bell to go back to class," Mina said. "But it's loud."

 **"Warning!"** said voice over a loudspeaker. **"Level 3 Security Breach!"**

"Security breach...?" Junpei wondered looking around.

 **"All students please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion!"**

"What's even happening...?" Mina asked.

"I got no clue," Junpei said as he stood up from his seat with Mina and Rio following him. He stopped a female student who happened to be a Third-Year. "Hey, could you tell us what's going on? Why the sudden security breach?"

"You three must be 1st years, huh?" the girl said. "It means that someone made it across the school's barrier. This never happened since I've been going here." The girl said and then ran off.

A lot of students were rushing to get out of the building. The whole crowd of students were pushing and shoving each other not even worrying if they were hurting someone.

"Ouch!" Rio said as people were bumping into as she was next to Junpei and Mina. "What's everyone deal!?"

"They're just scared! That's what!" Junpei said. "I don't even have a clue what's even attacking the school or not!"

"Right!" Mina agreed. "There's probably nothing to even panic about!"

"Woah!" screamed Rio as she was getting swarmed by the crowd. "Yukihara! Ashido!" Rio screamed as she disappeared through the swarming students.

"Sumikoto!" Junpei shouted trying to reach for Rio's hand but it was too late as she disappeared through the students. "Damn it! Sumikoto!"

"Yuki!" Junpei turned his head as he heard Mina scream.

"Ashido!" Junpei yelled as he quickly grabbed her hand before he lost her. He quickly pulled her through a few students. Mina went straight into Junpei. As she did her arms went around his shoulders. But as Mina made it up to him, one of her horns hit him in the face. It didn't do any damage to his face but he did flinch a little.

"Ow," Junpei said shutting his eyes. Mina looked up at him, her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry!" Mina said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright, considering our situation," Junpei said. "One of your horns just tapped me a little but I'm fine."

"Stupid things," Mina said about her horns. "They're such a pain sometimes. They get in the way when I'm trying to wash my hair."

"Right," Junpei nodded. "Um, Ashido, you're still holding onto me?

"I- I know," Mina said averting her eyes. "Is it okay if I keep holding onto you like this?

"Why?" Junpei asked blushing too. "Are you sure?"

"It's fine," Mina said lightly wrapping her arms around Junpei's shoulders. "It's only so we don't lose each other."

"Fine," Junpei said. He and Mina nervously turned their eyes to avoid each other's eye contact.

"Well, this is funny," Mina smiled blushing lightly.

"Why is that?" Junpei asked raising a brow.

"It's like we're dancing," Mina said. "Though it'd make sense if you were holding me back."

"Oh uh, yeah," Junpei said. "I guess, you're right." It did feel that way a little bit even if people were still shoving to get out. Junpei and Mina finally looked into each other's eyes. "Ashido..." said Junpei.

"Yuki..." Mina said as her yellow iris's looking into Junpei's brown ones. Both of their faces were pretty close. Hell, they were pretty much chest to chest too.

 **"Engine Boost...Go!"** Junpei heard a familiar voice from up above.

"Huh?" Junpei said looking up.

"Hey, is that...?" Mina said looking up and squinting

"It's Iida!?" Junpei said. Iida was flying across the air in a rotation-like pattern screaming as he did.

"What are you doing!?" Izuku shouted from where he was in the crowd. Iida finally landed right into the wall in a pose.

 _"This is it!"_ Iida thought seriously. _"Be concise! Clear! And confident!"_ He held onto a pipe above him. _"Make an impact!"_

"LISTEN UP! EVERYTHING IS OKAY!" Iida shouted getting every student attention as they calmed down. "IT'S JUST THE MEDIA OUTSIDE! THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! EVERYTHING'S FINE! WE'RE U.A. STUDENTS!" Junpei and Mina were staring up at Iida. Even, Rio was looking at Iida and so were Kirishima and Kaminari. "WE NEED TO REMAIN CALM AND PROVE THAT WE'RE THE BEST OF THE BEST!"

Junpei and Mina stared at each other and smiled. Rio turned up next to them and smiled at them as they returned smiles back at her. Junpei looked up at Iida with admiration.

 _"Good job, Iida,"_ Junpei thought with a smile. _"That's why I voted for you for being Class Representative in our class."_

 **-O-**

Back in the classroom, everyone was back in their seats as Izuku and Yaoyorozu were in the front of the classroom.

"It's time, Class Rep," said Momo. "Let's begin."

"Um!" Izuku said wide-eyed with a blush on his cheeks. "Okay, so we need to figure out who the other class officers will be!? But first..." Izuku said looking down. "There's something that I wanna say."

Momo gasped wondering what was on Izuku's mind.

"I thought a lot about this..." Izuku started. "And I think that Tenya Iida should be our Class Rep!" Iida's body straightened in his seat hearing that. "He was able to capture everyone's attention and get us in line." Izuku timid stance disappeared as he smiled. "So I believe that he should be the one leading our class from now on." Iida's eyes widened as he showed he was touched by Izuku's words.

"Yeah, you know what?" said Kirishima. "If Midoriya vouches for him, I'm good. Plus, he was a big help. He totally manned up and took charge, right?"

"Yep," Kaminari nodded. "Oh, did you notice he looked like the dude on the emergency exit signs when he was on the wall earlier?"

Iida looked at Izuku as the green-haired boy gave him a nod with a proud smile.

"This is a waste of time," Mr. Aizawa said from his sleeping bag. "I don't care who the rep is. Just hurry up." Iida stood up from his seat.

"If Midoriya is nominating me for this job," Iida said. "Then I humbly accept."

"Hey, Iida," Junpei said getting Iida's attention. "You better do a good job. Don't let my vote for you go to waste."

"Yukihara, you mean you were...?" Iida asked in a bit of surprise as Junpei only gave him a smile. Iida nodded and rose an arm in the air. "I pledge to carry out the duties of Class Rep to the best of my abilities!"

"Sounds good, Emergency exit!" Kirishima smirked giving a thumbs up.

"'Emergency Exit' Iida!" repeated Kaminari chuckling. "Don't let us down, man!"

"I got 1 more vote than him," Momo muttered to herself with a frown disappointedly.

 **-O-**

Now that the class rep has been decided, Aizawa took this time to address his class.

"Today's training will be a little different,'' Aizawa said. "You'll have three instructors. Me, All Might, and another Faculty member will be keeping tabs on you." A lot of students rose their eyes in surprise.

 _"Three pro's?"_ thought Izuku. _"Is that because of the break-in?"_

"Sir!" called Sero, raising his arm. "What kind of training is this?"

Mr. Aizawa held up a card written in bold, light blue letters as it read: RESCUE.

"Rescue!" said Aizawa. "You'll be dealing with national disasters, shipwrecks. Stuff like that."

"Disasters, huh?" grinned Kaminari. "Sounds like we're in for a big workout?"

"Totally!" Mina said excitedly.

"Real hero stuff," Kirishima grinned. "Sure separates the men from the boys." He clenched his fist. "I'm shaking with excitement."

"Finally, I'll get to show how good I am in water," Tsuyu said smiled. "Ribbit."

"Hey, Sumikoto?" Junpei said to Rio. "Your Quirk sounds like it'd be perfect for rescue."

"Yeah," Rio nodded smiling. "My Quirk is super useful for helping other people then again so can other people's Quirks."

"Guys, I'm not finished yet," Aizawa said bringing the class's attention back to him. "What you wear in this exercise is up to you. I know you're excited about costumes." He pulled out a remote and out comes the numbered boxes. "But keep in mind, you haven't gotten used to them yet. It might limit your abilities. This training is at an off-campus facility so we'll be taking a bus to get there. That's all. Start getting ready."

Everyone got up out of their seats to get grab their costumes.

 **-O-**

Junpei and everyone in the class were all wearing their hero costumes. Except for Izuku, his costume was pretty damaged during the Battle Trial so he had to make due using his gym clothes but with a few modifications. Mina was excitedly talking to Junpei.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Mina said grinning and bouncing excitedly. "We're gonna learn how to rescue people!"

"Yeah," Junpei said. "I gotta know though, Ashido..." Junpei folded his arms.

"What's up, Yuki?" Mina wondered.

"Your Quirk...?" Junpei said. "Is it possible to be used for saving someone?"

"Why not?" Mina shrugged smiling. "I can figure something out. What about you?"

"What about me?" Junpei said raising a brow.

"You and your Quirk," Mina said. "What are you gonna do? Freeze people to save them?"

"I could probably do a lot with my snow if I knew I could help people," Junpei said folding his arms smirking.

"Oh," Mina smiled. "Well, isn't someone just full of confidence." She said poking his nose with her index finger. Junpei rolled his eyes as he and Mina smiled at each other.

"You two lovebirds gonna keep flirting?" Rio said smirking and not standing too far away from Junpei and Mina.

 **"Who said we were flirting!?"** blushed Junpei and Mina staring at Rio who still had a grin plastered on her face.

All of a sudden a whistle was blown. It was done so by Iida to get everyone's attention.

"Gather around, Class 1-A!" Iida yelled as he took his role of Class Representative. "Using your student numbers form two neat so we can load the bus efficiently!"

 **-O-**

Iida's bus-seating arrangement didn't go as planned. The bus wasn't like he'd hoped it would be. The seats were different on the bus the class was using.

"The bus's open layout ruined my boarding strategy," Iida moped with his head down.

"Iida, you really need to chill," Mina said with Junpei sitting next to her.

"If we're pointing out the obvious then there's something I want to say," Tsuyu said as she looked at Izuku. "About you actually."

"A-About me?" Izuku stuttered blushing. "What is it, Asui?"

"I told you to call me, Tsu," Tsuyu said.

"Oh, yeah right," Izuku said turning away.

"I didn't know you were so forward, Asui," Junpei said crossing a leg.

"I say what's on my mind, Yukihara," Tsuyu said. "By the way, you can call me Tsu as well."

"Uh, why?" Junpei inquired quirking a brow.

"I let all my friends call me Tsu," Tsuyu said with a nod. "Please call me that."

"Oh, uh..." Junpei said scratching the back of his head nervously. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

"Anyway..." Tsu brought her attention back to Izuku. "That power of yours, isn't it a lot like All Might's?"

"W-What really!?" Izuku stuttered. "You think so, huh? I never really thought about that!? I guess it's kind of similar..."

"Wait, hold on, Tsu," Kirishima said. "You're forgetting All Might doesn't hurt himself. That makes a huge difference." Unseen by everyone, Izuku let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah," Rio agreed. "That and I'm pretty sure there are all kinds of people with strength augmenting type Quirks in the world so it probably isn't all similar."

"True," said Kirishima. "Still, I bet it's cool to have a simple augmenting type of Quirk. You could do a lot of flashy stuff with it." Kirishima lifted up his arm and hardened it. "My hardening is super strong and could destroy bad guys in a fight but it doesn't look all that impressive."

"Oh, no way," Izuku said with a bright smiled. "I think it's really awesome-looking. You're definitely pro-material with a Quirk like that."

"You really think so?" Kirishima smiled. "Seems like it'd be easier to be a popular hero if I had something flashier."

"My Navel Laser got the perfect combination of panache and strength," Aoyama announced proudly.

"But it's way lame if it gives you a stomachache, sweety," Mina said placing a hand on his shoulder as Aoyama frowned at her. Mina turned her head to Junpei. "Hey, Yuki? You got a powerful Quirk."

"Powerful...?" Junpei said widening his eyes. "Well, I..."

"Yeah," Kirishima said looking at Junpei. "Your Quirk lets you blast snow, right?"

"Basically," Junpei nodded. "I'll admit, that my Quirk might seem powerful but I have my drawbacks. I may have had it for most of my life but even I'm still learning how to use it better. It's only snow." Junpei folded his arms. "It isn't anything special. Besides, there are others in our class that have powers that will probably get more attention."

"Well, if any of our classmates have pro Quirks," grinned Kirishima. "It's Todoroki and Bakugo." Bakugo was sitting next to Jirou and looking out the window and Todoroki was sleeping.

"Sure, but Bakugo's always angry so he'll never be that popular," said Tsu.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" shouted Bakugo standing up. "I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" From his outburst, Jirou moved away from Bakugo.

"You see...?" Tsuyu pointed at Bakugo since he just proved her point.

 _"Is he even aware that he just threatened a girl that he'd kick her ass?"_ Junpei thought with a frown.

"You know we basically just met you so it's kinda telling that we all know your personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage," Kaminari stated with a smile.

"You're gonna regret the day you applied to this school, you loser!" Bakugo barked. Iida spoke up to try and stop all the arguing but Bakugo kept shouting at Kaminari. Ochaco laughed amusingly at them.

"This is such a disgusting conversation," Momo muttered covering her mouth.

"Yeah, but it's kinda fun listening to them fight," Ochaco said smiling.

"Mr. Aizawa?" Junpei said getting 1-A's teacher's attention. "Are we almost there?" Aizawa looked around and nodded at Junpei.

"Yeah," said Aizawa. "Hey, hey, we're here." He got everyone's attention. "Stop messing around."

 **"Yessir,"** said Class 1-A.

 **-O-**

Aizawa and the whole class got off the bus and were greeted by the other teacher that Mr. Aizawa talked about. This teacher wore an outfit similar to a spacesuit but it was a jacket, a black helmet with white eyes, and a pair of yellow boots.

"Hello, everyone!" The teacher said. "I've been waiting for you!" A lot of the student's eyes went wide seeing who this Pro-Hero was.

"It's the Space Hero: Thirteen," Izuku acknowledged. "The chivalrous pro who's rescued a ton of people from disasters across the world!" Izuku looked like he was literally gonna start crying after seeing Thirteen.

"Woohoo!" cheered Ochaco. "Thirteen is one of my favorite heroes!"

"I can't wait to show you what's inside," Thirteen said.

 **"This is gonna be awesome!"** Everyone said. Thirteen led the class inside the building. Once in, everyone just got excited expressions seeing what was in the building.

"Holy crap," Kirishima said. "It looks like some kind of amusement park."

"Right?" Junpei agreed as he looked around clenching his scarf. Thirteen began to list the different obstacles inside the 'Amusement Park'.

"A shipwreck!" Thirteen listed off. "A landslide! A fire! A windstorm, etc! I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters! I call it the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint'! But you can call it 'USJ'!"

 **"Just like Universal Studios Japan,"** thought almost everyone in the class.

"Hey, shouldn't All Might be here already," Mr. Aizawa said walking up to Thirteen. "Lemme guess, he booked an interview instead?"

"Actually, it's something else," said Thirteen. "Apparently, he did too much hero work on the way to school this morning and used up all his power. He's resting in the teacher's lounge."

"That man is the height of irresponsibility," Aizawa said.

 _"Well, we should be okay with just the two of us,"_ thought Aizawa.

"The clocks ticking," Aizawa announced. "We should get started."

"Excellent," said Thirteen. "Before we begin, let me just say one thing. Well, maybe two things? Possibly three? Four or five...?"

 **"We get it,"** said class 1-A in a bit of irritation.

"Listen carefully," Thirteen said. "I'm sure you're aware that I have a powerful Quirk. It's called **Blackhole.** I can use to suck up anything and turn it into dust."

"Yeah, you've used Blackhole to save people from all kinds of disasters before, haven't you?" Izuku said smiling, Ochaco nodding her head quickly in agreement.

"That's true," Thirteen said. "But my Quirk could also very easily be used to kill. Some of you also have powers that can be dangerous. In our superhuman society, all Quirks are certified and stringently regulated. So we often overlook how safe we can actually be. Please, don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move. Your powers can be deadly. Even if you're trying to do something virtuous like rescue someone. Thanks to Aizawa's fitness test; you have a solid idea of your Quirks potential. And because of All Might's combat training, you likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be when used against other people. Carry those lessons over to this class. Today, you're going to learn how to use your Quirk's to save people's lives. You won't be using your powers to attack enemies or each other. Only to help. After all, that's what being a hero is all about. Ensuring the safety of others."

 _"Thirteen is so cool,"_ Izuku thought happily.

"That's all I have to say," Thirteen said doing a bow. "Thank you so much for listening." A lot of the students began cheering after Thirteen's encouraging speech.

 _"What a great speech,"_ Junpei thought with a smile. _"If I ever made a favorite heroes list, Thirteen would be pretty close to the top even after a speech like that."_

"Right!" Mr. Aizawa said getting everyone back on track. "Now, that that's over..." Before Aizawa got to say anything, the lights in the USJ fizzled out.

"W-What's going on...?" Rio wondered which also voiced the confusion of the other students. The fountain up ahead had some kind of shadowy black fog start appearing out of nowhere in front of it.

Aizawa's eyes widened as he slowly turned around to see what was even happening. The black fog started to enlarge itself, it even looked like it had a pair of yellow eyes. A hand soon popped out of it as it opened up more to reveal a person with a visible red eye, shaggy light blue, and a hand on his face.

Aizawa figured what this was as he looked at his students.

"Stay together and don't move!" Aizawa warned. "Thirteen! Protect the students!"

"What is that thing!?" said Kirishima looking at the black fog. The person with the hand on the face started to walk out with multiple others of different shapes, sizes and looks. "Wait a minute? Has the training started already!?" Kirishima said confusingly. "I thought we were rescuing people?"

"I... I don't feel this is part of the training," Junpei said nervously clutching his scarf. "But... what's even happening?"

"Stay back!" Aizawa ordered the class, he started putting on his yellow goggles. "This is real! Those are villains!" The students tensed up hearing their homeroom teacher's words.

This was not the rescue training. This was a villain attack.

* * *

 **OH, MY GOD! IT'S AN ENEMY STAND!**

 **Oh, wait? This isn't JoJo. Wrong Anime. Whoops, I've been watching a lot of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. With the Dub of Stardust Crusaders ending soon, I am very excited for the Diamond is Unbreakable Dub.**

 **Yep, the villains are here. I got some ideas for this point in time.**

 **Anyway, Reviews...**

 **Ethan0bastian: Glad you liked it.**

 **D3lph0xL0v3r: Hope you enjoyed this one too. You'll see where Junpei and Rio end up. Or who they end up with.**

 **Chance Green G King: Captain Cold? I never thought about that. I actually kind of based it off of Gray's outfit during the Lullaby Arc in Fairy Tail. You know, with the white coat and all. If you've read chapter 2 of this story then you already know what happens when Junpei's scarf is removed. But I do have ideas for abilities for Junpei later on.**

 **Oh, yeah, been reading your MHA story too. "Kamen Rider Exceed". Good crossover story so far.**

 **ShadowUzumaki: Glad you liked the fight between Junpei and Rio. Oh, I have ideas of bouts of jealousy from Mina seeing by how much in common Junpei and Rio have.**

 **Hawkeye: Oh, Hawkeye. Funny seeing you here instead of my One Piece story. Though, I hope you like it. By the way, I kinda like that cookie idea you came up with. I can do something with that. Thanks.**

 **Guest: Yep, I'm the author of "Jou's Adventures". Glad you liking this story. Thank you.**

 **ReallyLazyReader: I am still thinking of who to pair Rio up with. I might hold a poll but it will only have certain boys from Class 1-A. As for fleshing out Junpei's character, that's gonna after the USJ attack.**

 **GreenD109: Nice to another familiar reader from Jou's Adventures. Yep, Junpei will eventually learn how to use his Quirk without his scarf and have better control of it with the help of a mentor.**

 **Okay, everyone. Let me tell ya what's going with Jay. I might not be able to post as often as I'd like to due to circumstances but I will try to get a chapter out to you all when I can. I can promise you that.**

 **Well, end it off here. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. If you've read the manga or seen the Anime of MHA then you know that this is when sh*t goes down(Excuse my language)**

 **Well, I'll see you guys next time.**

 **Later!**


	6. enough with the flames

**Well, I honestly don't know where to begin. I honestly never wanted to write something like this, especially for this story. But random ass guest's forced my hand to write this. Now, it's my turn. Anybody, ready? Here we go. Lately for MHA:TSH I have been getting a lot of crap for this story. Like so far they've only been guest reviewers. I can't reply back to them if they don't have an account. I've gotten like 10( the last 5 are from who I assume the same person just today). I have nothing to say to them except "if you don't like it, then don't read it" yet they read it anyway because, for reasons, I guess? And some tell me to quit fanfiction. Maybe they're right. I don't have to do fanfiction. I can be doing a million other things with my time and my life. But I love to do fanfiction. I have fun with it. And if the author is not having fun with it then what's the goddamn point of doing it. Look, criticism is fine. And by that, I mean CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. FLAMES are not okay. I personally don't give a rat's ass about Flames but I'd be lying if I said they didn't bother me at all. This is for the Flamers(I doubt they're reading this but whatever) I repeat: If you don't like it. Then don't read it.**

 **Now, I'd like to give them their few seconds of fame since I assume they'd like the attention:**

 **jolly(guest): You didn't have to put "YOU SUCK ASS!" in capitals. You didn't explain why I suck. I'd like to improve on things so I can be a better writer. And your review didn't help in the least. Thanks, I think.**

 **Your Mom(guest): I'm pretty sure you're not my Mom. This story is an OC insert not a Self Insert there's a difference. Spoiler alert everybody. I look nothing like Junpei in real life. This story's not that bad, I hope. I have 70 favorites and 85 follows so I guess I'm doing something right.**

 **Toilet(guest): Toilet, huh? Interesting name. People must like to make fun of you. Well, sir or madam, I just said I'm not going to stop writing fanfiction.**

 **guest: To be fair, I'm trying to improve my grammar but I'm slowly getting better or trying to get better. I even installed Grammarly which helps a little with the writing. It could be a lot worse but I don't think this story is that bad. I haven't even gotten that far yet.**

 **Guest(1): Well, it was mostly set up.**

 **Guest(2): It's not? Okay, keep going.**

 **Guest(3): You'd be surprised how many people choose what voice actor they pick to be the voice for their OC(Original Character). Just to get an idea what their OC would sound like. Still not enjoying it, huh? Yet you still kept reading :/**

 **Guest(4): Oh, you're still here. I'm sure I didn't do crack while writing since I do not do drugs(I even think people shouldn't do drugs at all.) Like I said, I could be doing a million things besides writing fanfiction but I'm not stopping any time soon since I have fun doing it. Listen, I love My Hero Academia probably just as much as you do and me doing this story just shows how much I admire and appreciate the world Kohei Horikoshi has shown us in his Anime/Manga series. I'm not trying to make it better than his series(I can't compare to a Mangaka that has like one of the most popular series right now)**

 **Guest(5): I didn't tell you to read all 5 chapters. You read them on your own, Genius. That's an understatement. There are all kinds of good stories on this site. A lot of them I believe are better than my own stories. Okay, that's drawing the line. Don't insult the people who've read this story. Hell, they probably think this is a good story and that's why they read it because they can see it has potential in it. I mean, I wouldn't go that far to say my writing matches Shakesphere. That's stretching it. If this is a threat then I don't really feel all that threatened. If that was supposed to be Peptalk then that had to be the worst Peptalk ever.**

 **Okay, that's it. Stop with the Flames. Don't like it, don't read it. That's my message to Flamers.**

 **Welp, that's all I got. I haven't even finished working on chapter 6 for this story. Hell, if I want I could even rewrite it this story since it's bad to like 5 or 6 people.**

 **Anyway, see ya, everyone. Sorry about this not chapter. I just had some things to get off my chest.**

 **Peace.**


	7. Fight in the Forest Zone

**I do not own My Hero Academia**

 **It is owned by Kohei Horikoshi**

 **I just own my OC's**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **My Hero Academia: The Snow Hero Pt.6**

* * *

This was a new experience for the Heroes-in-Training. The large horde of villains stepped out of the black fog. As well the light blue-haired figure and a black humanoid monster of some kind.

"The only real heroes I see are Thirteen and Eraserhead," The black fog spoke. "Perplexing, according to the schedule we've retrieved from U.A., All Might should be here as well."

"So you scumbags used the press as a cover and sneaked onto campus," said Mr. Aizawa as he was now wearing his yellow goggles. As for the horde of villains, there was an army fo them. Of different shapes and sizes, and with body augmenting Quirks.

"Where is he?" The blue-haired villain wondered with his scratchy voice. "I went through the trouble of bringing so many friends who are eager to meet him. They want All Might. The great symbol of peace. I can't believe he's not here. Maybe If I kill a few kids he'll come out to play."

Aizawa's long black hair flared up, his scarf doing the same. Thirteen's eyes were slitted as she kept an arm in front of the students to protect them. Junpei gulped as he clutched his scarf nervously.

Junpei has seen villains in person before. He's seen hero-villain fights in person, he's seen them on tv, he's even read comic books about heroes and their fight with their villains. But these villains were all new to him because he's never seen villains with the intent to kill him. A lot of the other students felt the same way.

"What? Real villains?" Kirishima asked with disbelief. "No way. How could so many of them get into a U.A. facility this secure?"

"Shouldn't there be like an alarm or something?" Junpei wondered.

"Yeah," Momo agreed walking up. "Thirteen? Why aren't the alarms going off?"

"Good question," Thirteen pondered looking up. "I'm not sure."

"Is the entire campus under attack?" Todoroki chimed. "Or is this their only target? Either way, if the alarms sensors aren't being triggered then one of these villains must have a Quirk that's masking their presence here? They carefully chose this isolated facility as an entry point at a time when a class is being taught. Their fools for trespassing here." Todoroki narrowed his eyes. "But they thought this out. Whatever their plan, they must have a concrete objective in mind. But what is it?"

A lot of the students had fearful expressions. This is nothing like they've seen before.

"Thirteen," Aizawa said. "Get them out of here." He ordered. "And alert the main campus. Actually, if they got the ability to block our sensors, then they might be jamming our regular communications too. Kaminari, try using your Quirk to contact the school."

"Yessir," Kaminari said touching the headset on his right ear.

"What are you gonna do?!" Izuku asked Aizawa worriedly. "There's too many of them. Even if you can nullify their Quirks, your fighting style is not suited for this. Your power works best in stealth and one-on-one fights." Izuku put his head down. "It's not gonna help with a group..."

"You can't be a pro if you only have one trick," Aizawa said with confidence in his voice. Izuku's brought his head back up to look at Mr. Aizawa. "I'll leave it to you Thirteen."

The Space-Hero nodded in understanding as Mr. Aizawa jumped straight into the air toward the horde of villains.

"Shooting squad!" said a villain with gun fingers. "Take your aim!"

"Didn't our intel say it was just going to be thirteen and All Might out here?" said a female villain. "Who's that?"

"Don't recognize him," answered an obese villain walking up. "But if he thinks he can take us down easy, he's dead!" Aizawa held onto to his scarf as he charged up to the villains.

 **"Let's gun him down!"** The three villains aimed straight at Aizawa. The teacher of 1-A activated his Quirk and erased the Quirks of the three villains. The villains wondered what was even happening, they weren't aware that they were facing the Erasure Hero: Eraserhead.

Aizawa wrapped his scarf around the three and slammed them into each other.

"Idiots," growled another villain. "That's Eraserhead, a pro! He can cancel your Quirks just by looking at you."

"Cancellation!?" shouted a villain. "Bet you can't the Quirk of a heteromorphic type like me!? Can you!?" The villain threw a punch at the Pro-Hero.

"Yeah," Aizawa dodged the punch effortlessly. "You're right." Aizawa threw his own punch easily knocking the villain away. "But a villain like you is only dangerous if you can reach me." He wrapped his scarf around the villain's leg. Aizawa being aware of his senses easily dodged the punch of a villain behind him. "Good thing, I've taken measures to make sure that never happens. Now, which one of you gutter punks is next."

"There he goes trying to intimidate us," said the blue-haired villain. With a hand on his face which covered his appearance whole seems to be the leader of the villains. "He is strong and since he's hiding behind those goggles you can't tell what Quirk he's erasing. He's making hard for us to work together or rely on each other's powers. How annoying. The worst thing about dealing with Pro's is when they live up to all their hype." The leader said scratching his neck.

Thirteen ushered the students to follow and leading to the exit of the USJ. Izuku stayed to watch Aizawa in action.

"Woah, he's holding them off," Izuku said sounding impressed. "I guess I shouldn't have underestimated him."

"This is no time to be analyzing!" Iida said to Izuku. "We have to go!" Izuku knowing Iida was right complied and followed him and the other students following Thirteen to the exit.

Thirteen and the class 1-A leaving the facility was a no go. Thirteen gasped as everyone stopped in their tracks as the black fog villain appeared before them.

"There is no escape for you," The fog villain said to Thirteen and the students. "It's a pleasure to meet you. We are the League of Villains. I know it's impolite but we decided to invite our ourselves into this haven of justice to say hello." The villain stared up at them with its slitted-yellow eyes. "And besides, isn't this a fitting place for All Might, the 'Symbol of Peace' to take his last breath. I believe he was supposed to be here today and yet I see no sign of him."

Most of the students had looks of fright staring up at the villain. Though, some looked more cautious then scared. Junpei stood ready in a form of battle stance. Rio was next to him, her expression was quite fearful as this was her first time being near a villain.

"There must have been some sort of change in plans we could not have for seen," The villain continued. "Ah well, in the end, I suppose it doesn't matter. I still have a role to play."

Thirteen was about to begin combat in facing the villain but never had a chance as Kirishima and Bakugo jumped at the villain. Both using their Quirks in attacking him. Bakugo's explosion leaving a cloud of smoke.

"Did you think we were just gonna stand around and let you tear this place to shreds!?" Kirishima quipped with a grin.

"You live up to your school's reputation," The fog villain said through the smoke as he shifted back into form. "But you should be more careful, children. Otherwise, someone might get hurt."

"You two!" Thirteen yelled at Bakugo and Kirishima. "GET OUT OF THE THE WAY RIGHT NOW!"

"I'll scatter you across the facility..." The villain said as he extended his black fog over Thirteen and the rest of the students. "To meet my comrades and YOUR DEATH!" The fog swept over everyone like a forceful wind, everyone shielded their eyes.

"Crap!" shouted Kirishima with Bakugo next to him. "What is this!?"

Through the villain's attack, Iida took action and grabbed Ochaco and Sato out of harm's way. Shoji used his **Dupli-Arms** to shield both Mina and Sero. The class 1-A all tried their best to shield themselves as the fog covered them.

"What's going on!?" Iida shouted as he and Sato were outside of the fog. A large half-sphere was covering the students and Thirteen. Iida didn't have a clue what this villain was trying to do.

 **-O-**

Junpei landed on the ground in a crouch. He stood up straight and looked around at his current location. It was a place inside the USJ that resembled a forest.

"Well, that was a new experience," Junpei said looking around. "What did that black fog villain do?" He clutched his scarf. "If I remember correctly, he said he was going to scatter us across the USJ. That means he must have done so so the other villains could try to pick us off one-by-one. I need to be careful."

Junpei started to make his way through the forest zone. He thought it would be best to try and find any of his classmates. As Junpei walked his way through the forest zone, unknown to him there was large, bulky, shadowed figure glaring at him from behind a tree.

As Junpei warily stepped through the zone, up ahead of him, he heard a bit of rustling in a bush. He aimed his hand forward, snow forming around his palm. He glared at the spot, ready for anything to jump out at him.

"Hold on, Yukihara," a familiar female voice called from the bush. "It's me." From behind the bush comes Rio.

"Sumikoto?" Junpei said. "Is it really you?" He was still aiming directly at her.

"Yeah, it's me," Rio said furrowing her brows. "Why?"

"I don't know?" Junpei asked still aiming his Quirk at her. "For all I know, your just a villain disguised as Sumikoto using a Quirk that lets you change forms?"

"Okay, fine then," Rio sighed as she thought of an idea. "Oh, perfect! How about you ask me a question that only the 'real' Rio Sumikoto would know?"

"Alright," Junpei said. "What's Sumikoto's favorite superhero comic hero called?"

"Wh-What the hell, Yukihara?" Rio stuttered a little with a nervous blush. Junpei sighed in relief but smiled.

"Nevermind," Junpei brought his hand down. "It's you. Only you would get flustered and nervous over something like comic books." Junpei smirked amusingly. "Don't worry. I won't say anything to anyone that your favorite comic book superheroine is Superwoman."

"Whatever," Rio said walking up to Junpei and shoving him a little. "Besides, I think she's a lot better than Owlman." Rio shot back, a smile formed on her face with a fold of her arms.

"Don't bash Owlman," Junpei defended. "He makes having no powers look cool with his fighting skills and gadgets at his disposal." Junpei relaxed and breathed. "Back to the task at hand, are you here alone, Sumikoto?"

"Oh, no," Rio shook her head. "I didn't come alone. I met with someone on the way." Rio looked up at the tree's above. "Hey, Ojiro! Come on down. I found someone."

From atop the trees appeared Ojiro. He swung using his large tail and landed on the ground. Junpei knew who Ojiro was. He somewhat made it easy to know who he was already with his tail even if they were classmates.

"Yukihara, good to see your okay," Ojiro said walking up.

"You too, Ojiro," Junpei said. "How'd you guys end up together?"

"I landed here in this zone and after walking around I found Ojiro," Rio said but corrected herself afterward. "Or he found me from where he was up in the trees."

"What she said," Ojiro nodded. "What about you, Yukihara?"

"As you can see, I was alone until you guys found me," Junpei said. "But it's good I did. From now on, we should stick together. I say we found a way out of this zone."

"Good call," Ojiro agreed as Rio nodded.

"You U.A. runts aren't getting out of here alive," This sudden voice startled the trio of heroes-in-training. They looked in the direction of the voice. Out from bushes came a wolfman. He had light-grey fur, a bushy tail, and his mouth bared his sharp fangs to the three. "Unless any of us let you."

"Who's 'us'?" Rio asked angrily. "From what I can see it's just you."

The wolfman sneered as he snapped his long fingers. Out from behind a tree came a muscled bison-man, he had large horns protruding out from the sides of the head and light brown fur. The new figure glared at the group getting next to wolfman, the bison-man exhaling roughly from his nostrils.

"You just had to ask, huh Sumikoto?" Junpei said snidely to Rio. Rio's only reply was punching Junpei hard in his shoulder. "Ow! Hey, sucker punches are not cool."

"Shut it!" Rio snarled. "You had it coming."

"Focus, you two," Ojiro reminded. "These guys aren't gonna let us go without a fight."

"You're definitely not wrong there," Junpei said. "It shouldn't be too bad, ya know? There's three of us and only two of them."

"That's where you're wrong," said a deep, intimidating voice. Junpei, Rio, and Ojiro looked behind themselves and saw a pair of dangerous looking eyes staring right at them. "BEST TO JUST GIVE UP NOW!" at this moment a large brown bear-man with bushy brown fur jumped out at the three with a roar. He was big, fat and hairy and a set of sharp claws. "THE ANIMAL PACK AND I URSUS WILL TEAR YOU ALL LIMB FROM LIMB!"

"You guys, move!" Rio warned as herself, Ojiro and Junpei all dodged out as the bear-man called Ursus took a large bite at them with his sharp teeth.

"Bosus," the wolf-man said to the Bison-man. "Focus your attack on that one." He gestured toward Ojiro. "Ursus and I will finish those two." He nodded to Junpei and Rio.

"Yes, Lupus," The Bison man nodded.

Junpei and the other two started running from Ursus. They had nowhere else to go but toward the two other animal-Quirk users. Bosus ran at Ojiro and went in to attack him. He went to strike with his hooves and with his horns as Ojiro easily dodged the attacks. Stepping back from the hoof attack and jumped on the Bison-man's face jumped off of it. Ojiro landed on the ground as the Bison recovered and went on the attack again.

Junpei and Rio were both running away from Ursus, running at them on all fours. Unfortunately, both of Rio and Junpei were running straight into Lupus. The wolf-man waiting for them to come straight to him. Junpei, thought quickly as snow started to form from his hands.

"Hey, Sumikoto!" Junpei warned. "Get down!"

Rio taking Junpei's word for it knelt down and covered her head. Junpei let off two different snow blasts. One at Lupus and one at Ursus. Lupus was able to avoid Junpei's blast and jumped up high in the air. However, Ursus was not so lucky as the bear man was hit straight in the face with snow. Junpei and Rio jumped out of the way making Ursus through as he rammed straight into a tree with a loud crash. The crash seemed to daze Ursus as he nursed his aching head.

"Damn you, you little brat!" cursed the bear-man. Junpei landed on the ground in a crouch. Junpei saw Lupus up above him and cascaded down to him. Junpei quickly jumped back to avoid the incoming claws of Lupus jamming his claws into the ground.

Ojiro who was fighting the Bosus was dodging the attacks until he countered with his tail and knocked the bison away from him. Rio ducked under a swipe from Lupus, two arms shot out of her palm and she back-handed punched Lupus in the torso knocking him back from her own attack. Both Rio and Ojiro fell in beside Junpei, standing on either side of him.

"How are you guys holding up?" Junpei asked them, breathing.

"Doing good so far," Ojiro said.

"I'm good too," Rio chimed in.

"These kids are pretty tough," said Bosus. "They're skilled. It's impressive."

"Don't let them intimidate you!" Lupus said. "They're just a few brats that have a good handle of their Quirk's. Kill them!" The wolf and the Bison ran at the trio all at once from different sides. Rio and Ojiro stood ready to fight. Junpei pulled his white-lensed goggles over his eyes.

"Ojiro, Sumikoto," Junpei shouted. "You two might want to get down. " the two followed Junpei's order and did so.

Junpei widened his arms and began spinning in place, firing snow all at once. The snow blasts rapidly fired in all directions. Lupus is knocked backward from the attack, getting pelted with snow with his back falling against a tree. Bosus shielded himself from the multiple snow blasts and charged at the trio of U.A. students.

Rio jumped away from the charging Bison-man who kept his sights on Junpei. Junpei dodged an attack coming from the bison's hooves, jumping back to avoid it.

"Ojiro!" Junpei said. Ojiro dashed up to the bison. The bison did so himself, running at Ojiro with his horns. Ojiro easily side-stepped past the bison and slammed into his back using his tail, launching him forward with enough force over to Junpei.

"All yours, Yukihara!" Ojiro called over to Junpei. The bison flew toward Junpei. Junpei aimed open palm at the bison and fired a snow blasts straight at the bison. The bison fell back into a tree defeated.

"Hey, guys," Rio said waving and running over to the Junpei and Ojiro. Unknown from the side, what Rio noticed was the bear man running straight at her. Rio's eyes widened as the bear opened its large mouth full of sharp teeth at Rio. Rio's eyes widened in shock seeing the incoming attack and having no time to dodge it.

"Look-out!" Junpei shouted as he suddenly tackled Rio to the ground. She gave a startled scream as she and Junpei both fell on their backs. Ojiro got in front of the two and swatted Ursus with his tail. Ojiro jumped back over to Junpei and Rio.

Junpei got up went help Rio to her feet. "Sumikoto? Are you alright? You shouldn't have spaced out like that."

"I know," answered Rio. "I'm sorry. It happened so fast I didn't see him coming at all."

"It's alright," Junpei shook his head. "The important thing is you're not hurt."

"You guys aren't hurt, are you?" Ojiro asked them.

"Nah," Junpei said. "Thanks for the safe, Ojiro."

"Yeah, good move," Rio agreed as she accepted Junpei's hand up. "Now, let's all focus on taking out this one." Rio nodded her head toward Ursus.

"Good idea," Junpei said. "Smokey's gotta go and I gotta a plan for that." Junpei did the 'bring it in' gesture for both Rio and Ojiro to hear his plan on taking down Ursus. Ursus was getting annoyed that these kids were talking amongst themselves and not even sparing him a glance.

"You pests!" roared Ursus. "Don't you mock me by ignoring Ursus! Prepare for your DEMISE!" Ursus got down on all fours, standing on his bear paws. "HERE I COME!" Ursus charged the three teens in a full sprint.

"Sumikoto! Ojiro! Go!" Junpei gave the signal. Rio and Ojiro both ran at Ursus together until they split up from left and right respectively.

Junpei fired a snow shot from his palm. Ursus swatted it away with his paw and after Ursus swatted the snow away, Junpei was aiming with both fingers they were a pair of guns.

 **"Snow Bullets!"** Junpei called out his attack and blasted snow from his index fingers. He fired four separate snow bullets straight into Ursus's eyes, blinding him briefly and causing him to roar in irritated pain.

"Damn, you little brat!" shouted Ursus, stopping his running to rub his eyes. "IM GONNA KILL YOU ALL!"

"Sumikoto, now!" Junpei ordered. From the ground above Ursus, six rows arms of arms connected together by the hands trap Ursus under them. Ursus tried to push his way out but couldn't and continued struggling to do so. A few more rows of arms wrapped over Ursus's large furry torso.

Rio seemed like she was having a bit of hard time containing Ursus's wide body, shown by the light sweat pouring down her forehead. But she still managed to hold the struggling bear-man down.

"Ojiro, go for it!" Rio called.

"Right!" Ojiro replied hopping down from a tree right down toward Ursus.

Ursus's eyesight started to return as he noticed Ojiro make his way down to him. Ojiro spun himself at a rapid pace. Ursus gave a short scream as Ojiro slammed his tail down onto Ursus's head, knocking the bear man into unconsciousness.

Rio's arms disappeared as she then hunched over and placed her hands on her knees, breathing in and out.

"Nice one, guys," Junpei said walking up and taking his goggles off his eyes. "You alright, Sumikoto?"

"Y-Yeah," Rio answered a bit out of breath. "I get a little exhausted on how many limbs I can sprout but I'll be fine." Rio stood up straight.

"If anything, we should start heading out and making sure the others are okay," Ojiro recommended. Junpei and Rio nodded in agreement as the three started to walk off. "By the way, Sumikoto?" Ojiro said. "I didn't know you read comic books?"

"You'll be keeping that fact to yourself!" Rio snapped angrily as Ojiro sweat-dropped smiling while holding his arms up in surrender. Junpei lagged behind the two as they walked and he looked behind himself.

He saw the villain's they just defeated. Bosus and Ursus both laying down and beaten as they were. All except for one. Junpei's eyes widened, Lupus was gone. Right in front of Rio, Ojiro, and Junpei, hops down Lupus snarling at the three, his yellow eyes heated with anger.

Lupus reels back his arm, his claws protruded and getting ready to jab them at Rio and Ojiro. Neither of the two had a chance to react. Junpei noticed Lupus in front of them, getting ready to attack. Junpei without thinking ran past Rio and Ojiro, pushing them both back using his snow just enough to give them some distance.

Rio and Ojiro started to get themselves up. Rio looked over and her eyes widened.

"YUKIHARA!" Rio screamed.

 **-O-**

Back with Iida's group, Iida realized that the only way to stop the villains is to get help from the other Pro-Hero's at U.A. His classmates told him that's what he needed to do and remembered the words Thirteen told him. _Use your Quirk to save others! Be a real hero!_ Iida thinking back on that started his Quirk and started to run.

 **"ENGINE!"** Iida screamed at the top of his lungs as he dashed to the exit.

"Is he trying to escape from the walls," said the black fog villain. "I simply can't allow that." The villain placed warp gate right in front of Iida to try and stop him getting out of the USJ.

 _"This responsibility..."_ Iida thought as he was sliding into the villain. _"Was entrusted to me. Classmates. I'll keep you safe!"_ Suddenly, Shoji stepped in and wrapped his arms around the villain's attack.

"Run!" Shoji ordered Iida. "I got him!" With that, Iida started to run out toward the exit.

 _"I'll be back in a flash!"_ Iida thought as he kept up his speed.

"You impertinent child!" screamed the villain as he went after Iida. Ochaco turned her head and saw a silver object inside the Warp Gate villain. "You won't set foot outside those doors! I have no time for this! BEGONE!"

The black fog enveloped Iida but he nothing happened to him because Ochaco touched the silver object in the Warping Villain.

"I don't know what his Quirk is but he's wearing some kind of weird armor!" Ochaco deduced. "The physical body is inside here somewhere!" She threw the silver army into the air. "NOW! RUN, IIDA!"

"You pest!" The villain said. "How dare you!"

Iida made it up to the door and started to open it up, a light started to seep through the crack.

"I got you!" The Warp villain went to attack Iida.

"Not so fast!" Sero said as he shot some tape at the armor to stop the villain. Sato pulled the tape so he could get the villain away from Iida so he could get a chance to get out and get help by U.A. Sato spun around in a circle.

"GO!" screamed Sato as he threw the villain. Iida opened the doors and finally ran straight to U.A.

 **"ENGINE BOOST!"** Iida yelled getting a huge burst of speed from his Quirk. After that, the Warp Villain just stopped moving altogether. His yellow-slitted eyes narrowed as he sighed.

"Well..." he said. "That's disappointing." The warp villain then dissipated into the air. None of the remaining students knew where he went.

"We were able to get Iida out..." Sato said. "But where did that fog villain go?"

"Beats me," Sero shrugged. "But I guess these means we're gonna be okay." Ochaco ran over to check on Thirteen along with Mina, she knelt down on the other side. Mina turned her head to Shoji.

"Shoji!" Mina called as the tall, masked-boy turned to her with a hum.

"What's the matter?" Shoji asked.

"Can you see if you can listen using your Quirk and see if you can hear where Yuki..." Mina shook her head. "See if you can listen to where you can hear Yukihara, please?" Now, Mina wasn't just worried about Junpei. She was concerned for the rest of the class as well. Worried about her friends, Junpei is, of course, one of her friends so it's only natural she should make sure at least one of them is alright.

Shoji put out one of his tentacles to extend an ear. Earlier he found out where Yukihara was. He was in the forest zone but he hasn't had time to check in a while since they were busy dealing with that fog villain. Shoji intently listened. Pointing his ear toward the forest zone.

"I can hear them," Shoji said. "Yukihara, and also Ojiro and Sumikoto. They're in the forest zone."

"That's good to hear," Mina breathed relievingly.

"But..." Shoji continued. "It sounds like Yukihara is hurt." Mina's smile dropped quickly. Her eyes widened and her breathing began to increase. Mina felt she needed to find Junpei. No. She HAD to go find him. Right now.

"Ashido...?" Ochaco said worriedly to her friend. Mina stood up not even staring at the others in her group. She turned around and quickly dashed off down the stairs.

"Wait, Ashido!" Ochaco called after Mina. "Come back! It isn't safe!"

"You all wait here," Shoji said to the others. "I'll go with her." Shoji ran after Mina who was running as fast as she could over to the forest zone.

 _"Yuki!"_ she screamed worriedly in her thoughts. _"Please be alright! Please be alright!"_ She repeated over and over again. Just pleading that nothing horrible happened to Junpei. The thought of just that worried her so much.

 **-O-**

Lupus had stabbed his claws into Junpei's shoulder. Blood dripped from Junpei's shoulder all the way to his hand to the ground. Lupus roughly took his claw out of Junpei as he jumped back and licked the blood off his claws. Junpei fell on one knee, clutching his shoulder.

"Hey, Yukihara!" Ojiro called out. "Are you hurt!?"

"I'm... I'm alright..." Junpei managed to say, standing back up and holding his wound.

"Are you kidding!?" Rio shouted. "Your bleeding!"

"I said I'm fine," Junpei said. "Both of you stay back. Just leave this guy to me."

"But, Yukihara!" Rio said standing back up.

"I SAID STAY BACK!" Junpei shouted suddenly. It startled Rio a bit, her eyes widening. Ojiro placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a nod.

"Just do as he says," Ojiro told her. "If he believes he can handle this guy on his own then let him do so." Rio gave the tailed-boy a look and then turned her eyes back on Junpei, clutching his still bleeding wound. Lupus brought up the set of claws he used to stab Junpei and licked the blood off them.

"Just a one on one, eh?" Lupus grinned, baring his fangs. "Sounds fun. After I finish you, I'll finish your two friends over there."

"No," Junpei said shaking his head. "That's not how this is gonna go." Junpei glared. "I won't let that happen." Junpei turned his eyes back to Rio and Ojiro. "Sumikoto, Ojiro. You both might want to find cover behind those trees."

"Right," Ojiro said taking Junpei's word for it. "C'mon, Sumikoto. Over here." Ojiro had to pull Rio along over behind some trees. Rio went along obediently but she still didn't take her eyes off Junpei.

Junpei stood tall facing Lupus. Lupus was hunched over. His claws outstretched and ready to pounce Junpei. Junpei went to reach for and take off his scarf but he decided against it. He didn't want to risk getting Sumikoto or Ojiro in the crossfire. He had to be sure he can take this guy out and be able to keep control of his power.

He took off the article of clothing that keeps him warm and also nullifies his powers a bit. After a few short seconds, the temperature in the area started to drop. Snow particles coming off of Junpei. Lupus was a bit confused as to what was going on and what Junpei was even doing.

"Brr..." shivered the wolf-man. "What's happening? Why is so cold all of sudden?"

"He's right," Ojiro said holding himself. "The drop in temperature must be Yukihara's doing?"

"I remember back when we did our Quirk assessment test he mentioned he wears his scarf to keep his body warm," Rio said, both her and Ojiro looking at Junpei from behind the tree. "But he didn't mention this happening."

Junpei's body was visibly shivering. As he exhaled his breath was visible in the air. Junpei's brown eyes glared straight at Lupus. The wolf-man got down on all fours getting ready to pounce Junpei.

"I don't know what sort of trickery this is, kid..." Lupus growled. "Here I come!" Lupus dashed forward on all fours. Junpei standing still aimed his open palm at the wolfman and fired a snow blast.

This snow blast so strong that is knocked Lupus off his feet and knocked him to the ground. He knelt on the ground rubbing his head.

"What-What the hell...?" Lupus muttered. "What was that? Is it just me or did this kid's power just increase or something?"

"He was right," Ojiro noticed. "That snow blast of Yukihara's did seem a lot more powerful than when he's wearing his scarf? Is there some other part to his Quirk that we don't know about?"

"Beats me..." Rio said with a shake of her head. "I'm just worried because Yukihara looks like he's about to pass out."

Lupus stood back up again baring his fangs and claws. He roared as he dashed up to Junpei. Junpei fired separate ice blasts at Lupus. The wolf was able to evade the multiple blasts sent his way using his wolf speed and agility.

As Lupus got closer, he opened his mouth wide and showing off his sharp teeth. Junpei quickly rolled across the ground to evade the wolf-man chomping at him. Lupus only bit at the air since Junpei dodged the sudden attack.

"This is the end for you!" Lupus screamed. "DIE!" He jabbed forward with his claw but Junpei easily grabbed Lupus's arm. He started to frost the wolfman's arm. "Owowowowow!" screamed Lupus feeling the chillness of frost covering his arm. "What are you doing to my arm!? Let go!" Junpei said nothing and only stared at him. "Dammit, kid! I said let go!"

Lupus used his remaining claw and swiped it right at Junpei. Junpei ducked under the swipe and aimed an open palm straight into Lupus's face. Junpei fired a powerful blast of snow right into the face of the wolfman. Lupus screamed as flew backward. Slamming into a tree and crashing through it and then slammed back first into another tree. He slid down the tree, now leaning against it.

Junpei walked up to Lupus. The wolf-man leaning his back on the tree. He looked like as if he were struggling to get up but couldn't. That last attack Junpei sent at him caused him to go through a tree. He felt like he couldn't move. He even wasn't aware that among a class full of students that one of them had this kind of power.

Lupus looked up from where he sat. Junpei aimed his palm straight at him. Particles of snow came off of him. Lupus could feel the cold air as Junpei was next to him. Lupus gave Junpei a smirk.

"Well..." said Lupus. "Do it then. Finish me off. I've been beaten just the rest of my boys."

"No," Junpei said shaking his head. "I don't need to." Junpei put his arm down letting fall to his side. "If that blast I sent at you was strong enough to send you flying, I don't even want to think what a second one would to you. So no, I won't blast you again because I want to be a hero."

Lupus chuckled until he started to cough a bit. He was actually in pretty rough shape.

"Before you pass out..." Junpei began to question. "Tell me what you villains were trying to do here? Were you trying to scatter and kill us all one by one?"

"P-Part of it..." Lupus muttered. "The real goal here was to kill All Might."

"Kill All Might...?" Junpei said. As that was mentioned Rio and Ojiro slowly trailed up.

"That's it," Lupus said. "Our Boss said that the goal was to kill All Might and the rest of you brats can be killed as well." Lupus started coughing once again.

"Well, we may just be students but I'm sure our classmates can manage against the rest of your associates," Junpei said.

"Ha, no doubt about that," Lupus said as he looked at Bosus and Ursus. "Sure surprised me to find out that few students were able to take us down." Lupus smirked until he became weak and slumped over on his side and passed out.

Junpei sighed as turned to look at Rio and Ojiro. He made eye contact with either of them and then held himself, the cold-feeling of his Quirk hitting him now as he fell to his knees.

 **"Yukihara!"** screamed his two classmates running up to him.

"Wait..." Junpei stopped them in their tracks. "Grab it." He pointed at his scarf.

"Oh, of course!" Rio noticed and ran back to grab the scarf she ran over and tossed the scarf over to Junpei. "Here." She said.

Junpei caught it and then started to wrap it around his neck. His visible cold breath disappeared. The frost on his body went away. He stood back up as he inhaled and then breathed out to relax.

"That power was... different, Yukihara," said Ojiro. "Have you always been able to do that?"

"Yeah," Junpei confirmed. "But I always try to avoid using it. I usually end up passing out after one try but this is new..." Junpei clutched his scarf. "I didn't expect that I'd be standing up after using... well, I guess the 'other side' of my Quirk. However..." Junpei placed a hand on his forehead, his fingers going through his hair. "I feel a bit light-headed."

"Do you need help...?" Rio asked concernedly.

"No, I'm fine," Junpei said. "C'mon, we should go. We need to make sure if our classmates are okay."

"Yeah," Rio nodded.

"Good idea," Ojiro agreed.

"Then let's get out of this zone," Junpei said seriously as he started running with the other two following him out of USJ's forest zone.

* * *

 **Now, USJ will be in two parts. So next time we'll wrap up USJ. I hope the fight Junpei, Rio, Ojiro was okay. Yeah, villain's with animal-Quirks was pretty the best thing I can think of.**

 **I hope it was fine. But trust me, it was either this which seemed a bit more original than just copying Canon. Originally, Junpei and Rio were going to be split up with other students but it was turning into repeated Canon so I scrapped it and did this instead.**

 **And I placed Ojiro with them instead of where he originally was, the fire zone. I'm sure it isn't too much of a problem.**

 **Now, reviews...**

 **GreenD109: I hope enjoyed this chapter, man. Thanks.**

 **ethan0bastian: Thanks, Ethan.**

 **Oblivious ninja lJ: Well, I do hope you liked the fact that Junpei and Rio were joined by Ojiro in this chapter.**

 **Ashihara, eh? That a ship name for Junpei and Mina? I kinda like it.**

 **D3lph0xL0v3r: Well, I hope enjoyed the fight in this chapter.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55: Well, we all know Iida ended getting 0 votes in the original so I thought it be nice if Junpei voted for him(Iida sure seemed happy that he got a vote)**

 **ReallyLazyReader: Man, that had laughing when all the students said that even though there is a Universal Studios Japan.**

 **Hawkeye: It could work for either one of those seasons. Maybe season 3? I'm not sure if Junpei and Mina will accidentally kiss during their "hang out". That could happen, we'll have to see. So it depends.**

 **soulkiller10000: Hope you liked this one. We're gonna wrap the USJ stuff next time.**

 **Asher919: Don't worry, I'm not rewriting. Just the Flames that were bugging me. Glad you liked it.**

 **57: That's what I assumed since all the flamers were all just Guest. Yeah, maybe they were afraid to get called out.**

 **Hopeful Author: Of course I'm not giving up. Yeah, it's fun. Who are they to say we should quit writing because they didn't like a story we wrote. Believe me, I will not let what the flamers drag me down. Not a chance.**

 **Rain Sennin: Accelerate the relationship between Junpei and Mina? You know, when I got your review I have been thinking about it. That Junpei and Mina should get together earlier rather than later(Even though, I do have a time when they do get together)**

 **But, I'm thinking on that idea if Junpei and Mina decide to start their relationship early maybe it'll happen during their hangout.**

 **EnderBlazeHybrid: Well, that last person made 5 for each chapter. Just to tell me to quit Fanfiction. Don't know why he bothered reading if he hated it that much.**

 **PokeMaster64: I did do as you asked and deleted those reviews. Easy enough as they were all Guest reviewers. True, I have no reason to rewrite this story. Yeah, I'll do just that. Thank you.**

 **MudkipIsBae: True, not everybody has perfect grammar but that's a thing I'm trying to improve on.**

 **soulkiller10000: Glad you like the story. I'm just telling those flamers that if they don't like the story, they shouldn't read it.**

 **GreenD109: That should be a thing in this story. Cold pun's for Junpei. I'm gonna keep going with this story since I have some pretty good plans for it.**

 **RoGuE1989: Thank you. Oh, do I have some stuff that will be revealed over time in this story.**

 **ReallyLazyReader: Yeah, that's a thing you gotta look out for most of the time. You can't have your OC's take the spotlight from other characters. I have not seen the movie yet. Unfortunately, where I live it wasn't shown in theaters. Looks like I'll have to wait until they release it on Blu-ray.**

 **Neonlight01: Glad you also believe that Junpei and Rio fit with class 1-A. Well, I hope you liked the fact that they worked with Ojiro in this chapter. Well, I won't be revealing their hero names yet but I do like those ideas you came up with for them.**

 **hellspam: Oh, really? Well, everyone's got their own opinion on who's the best girl. For me, it goes from Mina, Ochaco, Momo, and Hagakure(she may be invisible but she's adorable). Oh, and Midnight, hoo boy(in Sojiro Sakura's voice)**

 **hellspam(2): Damn, I never thought about what Junpei's playstyle/ultimate would be like if he were in the One's Justice. That'll be something I'll have to think about.**

 **hellspam(3): Exactly what I was going for during Rio's creation. True, Robin is awesome and I can probably work that idea for Monama, with his personality he probably deserves a dos fleur grab. Rio paired with Shoto, huh? that's interesting. I'm still having trouble with who to even pair her with so I might hold a poll for that.**

 **twilightnite13: Hope you liked the chapter. I hope the way Junpei, Rio, and Ojiro dealt with their opponents went okay for people.**

 **guest: Ah, you asked the million dollar question. What Quirk Junpei's father had and if Junpei inherited it along with his mother's. All will be revealed at a later time. For now, I'll leave people guessing.**

 **Okay, that's all for now everyone.**

 **We'll wrap up USJ next time.**

 **I'll see you guys next chapter.**

 **Later!**


	8. USJ Finale: Plus Ultra!

**I do not own My Hero Academia**

 **It is owned by Kohei Horikoshi**

 **I just own my OC's**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **My Hero Academia: The Snow Hero Pt.7**

* * *

After defeating the animal pack and making out of the rest of the forest zone, Junpei, Rio, and Ojiro finally made it out without running into any more villains.

"We finally made it out," Ojiro said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah," Rio nodded in agreement. "I'm surprised we didn't have to fight more villains in order to get out of the forest. Isn't that right, Yukihara?" Rio asked Junpei but he didn't answer her. "Yukihara?"

"Guys..." Junpei said facing forward. "Take a look around."

"Why? What's the... whoa..." Rio said as her eyes widened. After getting out of the forest, the trio noticed villains scattered about the ground. Unconscious and un-moving.

"Is this... all from Mr. Aizawa...?" Ojiro mouthed in amazement. "Man, that's impressive."

"Yeah, but we took down a group of villains too," Rio said. "And they weren't even all that tough so of course Mr. Aizawa managed to easily dispatch these guys."

"C'mon, we should head back to the entrance," Junpei said. "With any luck, we should find some of our classmates there." Junpei sighed out as he quickly shook his head as he was still feeling the dizziness of using the 'other side' of his Quirk.

"You... you sure your good to walk, Yukihara?" Rio worriedly asked.

"I'm fine," reassured Junpei. "Why?"

"Well, it's just that you still look like your getting ready to faint," Ojiro said rubbing the back of his head.

"Listen, I really appreciate the concern but I'm fine," Junpei said. "I'm more shocked I didn't pass out afterward. Let's hurry." Junpei told them to two. They stared at him in concern but continued to follow him past all the unconscious villains. "We should be safe. I'm positive it's safe now since Mr. Aizawa literally cleared the way for us."

The trio continued walking across the USJ. Suddenly, there a loud crash from the entrance of the USJ that created a dust cloud. Junpei, Rio, and Ojiro looked up at what made its way into the USJ. Walking calmly through the building, carrying his suit jacket, showing off his white dress shirt and blue tie and one last heavy stomp as he stopped his short trek, All Might had finally arrived to save his colleagues and students from despair.

"Have no fear, students... "said All Might. His usual large grin gone from his face which was now replaced with an angered one. "I am here!"

"All Might finally showed up," Rio said with a big smile.

"Yeah," nodded Ojiro. "It'll all be over soon."

Junpei finally smiled. "Good. Then it looks like we'll be safe now."

All Might kept his angered glare with gritted teeth threw away his suit jacket. He was enraged that the villains would go as far as to attack his colleague's and students. He won't hold anything back after the terror the villains caused for them all.

"Now that All Might's here, we should definitely get back to the entrance," Ojiro suggested.

"Agreed," Rio said as Junpei nodded. With that, they started to carefully head back to the entrance.

 **-O-**

Junpei, Rio, and Ojiro were halfway there to the entrance when they were suddenly stopped by a pair of familiar faces. It was none other than Mina and Shoji. Shoji looked in their direction and noticed them first.

"Ashido, look!" Shoji pointed. "It's Yukihara, Sumikoto, and Ojiro!" Mina turned in the direction Shoji pointed in. As soon as she saw Junpei she shouldn't help but smile widely. She wiped small tears of worry and suddenly ran over to him.

"Yuki!" she called out.

"Ashido," Junpei said slowly. When Mina made it directly up to him, she hugged him immediately putting her arms around him. Junpei barely reacted until he reciprocated by just putting an arm around her waist.

"Yuki, are you okay?" Mina cried. "I... I was worried."

"Hey, besides the fact that I'm bleeding from my shoulder I'm just peachy," Junpei quipped smirking.

"What..!?" Mina pulled herself back from him and saw the small wound from his shoulder that was bleeding only a little. "Does... does it hurt?"

"Oh, this?" Junpei said. "Trust me. It's nothing. It's not a deep wound so don't worry about it."

"Okay..." Mina said slowly with a nod. She was relieved that Junpei was okay even if he was only a little hurt.

"But anyway...?" said Junpei. "Ashido, what are you and Shoji doing here? Were you guys teleported together?"

"No, we were still at the entrance," Shoji said. "Uraraka, Sato, Sero are still there. But Thirteen is in bad shape from trying to protect us from that smoke villain and we bought Iida time to escape and he left to go get help. Iida's probably the reason why All Might is here now to save us."

"We should all hurry on back to the entrance," Rio interjected. "We're all gonna be okay now."

"You sure you're okay...?" Mina asked Junpei again.

"Why are you so worried?" Junpei turned to her. Mina averted her eyes to the side, a small blush adorning her cheeks. The main reason she came out here was for her to find him and she was very relieved to see that nothing bad happened to him.

"Ashido..." Junpei said grabbing her hand and only holding it in his own hands. "Thanks. For your concern." He gave her an honest smile.

"Yeah," Mina finally smiled. "You're welcome." After they both shared their little moment, Rio cleared her throat.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but I'd like to get out of here," Rio said quickly. "Like NOW."

"Of course," Junpei said. "Let's hurry back to the entrance."

With that everyone walked back to the entrance. It was a bit of a walk back to the entrance but they were almost to the entrance and can see Ochaco, Sero, Sato. Ochaco and the other two waved to them as they were coming up the stairs that led down to the 'attractions' of the USJ.

Everyone was very relieved that All Might is here to help that was until a loud crash was heard. Junpei wondered what that was. He had no clue what was happening so he turned to Shoji.

"Shoji?" Junpei asked his tall classmate. "You think you could use your Quirk to listen in and hear what's happening in that direction?"

"Sure," Shoji said. Shoji made an ear with his Quirk toward the direction of the noise.

"Well, anything?" Junpei asked.

"All Might may be in trouble," Shoji said. "The villain down there sounds confident since now they have All Might in their clutches." Junpei and everyone gasped in shock that All Might was got that easily. "Not just All Might. Midoriya, Asui, and Mineta are down there as well." Junpei nodded and decided what he must do.

"Alright, you all head to the entrance," Junpei said. "I'm gonna go help All Might and the other three."

"Seriously, Yukihara!?" Rio questioned in surprise.

"Yuki, don't!" Mina yelled. "Don't you think you'll just be in All Might's way!?"

"That may be true but he, Midoriya, Tsu, and Mineta might need help," Junpei said. "I'm going right now. I'll need to hurry."

"Then let me come with you," Ojiro quickly offered.

"Me too," Shoji said after.

"No," Junpei shook his head. "I'll go alone. If any more of us go it'll attract too much attention and All Might already has too much on his hands. With luck, he may not need my help."

"But, Yuki..." Mina tried to reason with him. Junpei shook his head and took Mina gently by her shoulders.

"I'll be right back, Ashido," Junpei smiled. "I promise. And what kind of friend would I be if I didn't promise that." Before Mina could say anything else Junpei ran off. "I'll be back, everyone!" Junpei ran and jumped off the stairs and onto the railing, emitting snow from his hand onto the rail and then slid down it using his boots. He hopped off of it and started running off after All Might. Mina only watched him walk off with a worried expression.

"Yuki," she said.

"Ashido, it's alright," Rio said. "Yukihara is strong. And believe me, I know. He'll be just fine."

Ashido didn't spare a glance at Rio but she heard what she said and decided to take her word for it. She started following everyone to the entrance still watching where Junpei ran off to. She still wonders why she's getting so concerned over him.

"Yuki! Hold on a minute!" Mina called to Junpei.

"Hmm?" Junpei turned his head to look at her as he stopped running.

"Um...?" Mina shook her head and gave him a grin. "Make sure you come back. Because remember? You and I are gonna hang out this Sunday." Junpei eyes widened as he almost forgot he and Mina made plans to spend time together on Sunday during all this disorder at the USJ. He grinned back at her giving a small nod.

"You got it," Junpei said back to her and finally ran off to help All Might and the others.

 **-O-**

Junpei rushed down to where Shoji directed him to. As soon as Junpei made it down there, he spotted Izuku running straight toward the villains that All Might grappled by the muscled, dark-skinned, brain-head villain that they called 'Noumu'. Junpei decided he needed to hurry so he blasted snow at the ground and began sliding on it so he can gain speed and hastened to see if he can help as well. The fog villain from earlier appeared in front of Izuku and opened a warp gate that would cause Izuku to fall into it.

 _"Oh no!"_ Junpei worriedly thought. _"Did I get here too late!?"_

Junpei, however, didn't have to worry since from wherever he jumped out of, Bakugo ran up and blasted the fog villain with an explosion.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY, DEKU!" yelled Bakugo which stopped Izuku in his tracks. Bakugo grabbed the fog villain and dragged him to ground by the metal piece inside him. Suddenly ice started to chill the ground and freeze Noumu as well. All Might who was still be restrained by Noumu deduced that Todoroki had been the one to do so.

"One of your poorly trained thugs told me you're here because you think you can kill All Might," Todoroki said. Thanks to Todoroki's ice, All Might easily got out of Noumu's grasp and jumped out of it and onto the ground. All Might clutched his bleeding wound which was where his 'weak point' was.

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked All Might with concern.

"HRAAGH!" screamed Kirishima as he went to land an attack on the blue-haired villain with the hand on his face. But the villain easily maneuvered out of the way to evade the attack from Kirishima.

"Damn!" Kirishima cursed since he missed his attack. "That was gonna be cool!"

From the side of the blue-haired villain, a flurry of snow was quickly blasted at him. The villain once again dodged the attack. Kirishima looked over in the direction of where the snow came from.

"Yukihara!" Kirishima said astounded. He saw Junpei standing tall, his hand opened with his arm outstretched. His white, lensed goggles over his eyes.

"Kirishima," Junpei nodded. "Glad to see all you guys okay."

"Heh," the Hardened-Quirk user grinned. "Yeah."

"Guess I found your body that time, huh, you smoky bastard," said Bakugo with a confident grin.

"The Symbol of Peace will not be defeated by delinquents like you," Todoroki spoke confidently.

"That's right," Junpei agreed as he walked up to join his classmates. "I believe this is the time where you might as well give up." He held up his hand as snow began to manifest from his palm.

"Kacchan!" Izuku said in surprise. "Everyone!"

"You good, Midoriya?" Junpei asked Izuku.

"Y-Yeah..." Izuku quickly said. Izuku had tears still in his eyes as he quickly wiped them and glared at right at the blue-haired villain just like the rest of his classmates.

"Kurogiri?" the blue-haired, Tomura Shigaraki said. "How could you let this 'brat' get the best of you? You've gotten us into a real jam in here."

"Heh," Bakugo chuckled shortly. "You got careless you dumb villain. It wasn't hard to figure you out. Only certain parts of you turn into that smoking warp gate. You use that missed to hide your actual body as a kind of distraction. Thinking that made you safe. That's why we missed." Bakugo remembered when he and Kirishima jumped at Kurogiri the first time to attack but instead jumped into the warp gate. "But if you didn't have a body you wouldn't be wearing this neck armor right? You're not immune to physical attacks if their well aimed." Kurogiri tried to struggle but Bakugo let off little explosions from his hands as a warning. "Don't move. You try anything funny and I'll blow your ass up so bad that they'll be piecing back together for weeks." Bakugo grinned as he gave his threat.

"That doesn't sound very heroic," said Kirishima smirking.

"Least he's enjoying himself," Junpei remarked.

"They escaped uninjured and captured my two strongest men," said Tomura. "Kids these days really are amazing." They make the league of villains look like amateurs. Can't have that." He turned to Noumu who was still in the ground. "Noumu?"

Kurogiri started to bring Noumu's upper body from the warp gate in the ground. Noumu's body came back together as his arm and leg shattered from Todoroki's ice. It couldn't stand up straight without its arm and leg. It's wide eyes focused on the group of U.A. students and the Symbol of Peace.

"How is the thing still moving?" Midoriya asked literally voicing everyone's thoughts. "He's all messed up."

"Stay back everybody!" All Might warned his students. Noumu started to grow back his limb as it started some kind of regenerating process and started to gain all of its flesh back. "What is this!? I thought you said his power was shock absorption?"

"I didn't say that was his only Quirk," said the villain. "He also has super regeneration. Noumu has been modified to take you on even at one-hundred percent of your power. He's basically a highly efficient punching bag that hits back." The boys on their guard. "First we need to free our method of escape, get'em Noumu."

Noumu moved at the blink of an eye. He moved fast right past All Might, Junpei, and Kirishima toward Bakugo who still had Kurogiri in his clutches. For Bakugo, everything had begun to slow down for him as Noumu brought down its giant fist right toward him. The force of the punch caused a huge rush of wind that sent Kirishima, Junpei, Todoroki, and Izuku flying backward. The punch was even strong enough to blast a hole into a wall.

"What force..." Izuku grunted sitting up. His eyes shot open remembering that Bakugo was in that Noumu was going for. The dust had cleared as he just saw Noumu kneeling with a clenched fist. "Kacchan!" Bakugo was actually behind Izuku and next to Junpei and the other two boys. "Woah, that's awesome! You dodged him!"

"Shut up, no I didn't, you damn nerd," Bakugo said with his still in wide-eyed surprise.

"Then how'd you get over here?" Kirishima questioned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Todoroki asked as he looked over at the destroyed wall. Everyone followed his gaze and saw the dust clear and saw All Might standing in front of the destroyed wall and holding up his arms in a guard.

"So... All Might's the one that brought Bakugo over here," Junpei said moving his goggles on his forehead. "And he even blocked off that attack."

 _"Wow, All Might really is amazing!"_ Junpei thought. _"He did all of that and we didn't even see him move at all!"_

"These are kids and you didn't hold back...!?" All Might breathed.

"I didn't have much choice..." Tomura tried to reason. "He was threatening my companion. Besides, these kids are no angel's." He gestured over to the five U.A. students. "The plan looking one." He pointed at Izuku. "He tried to kill me with a maxed out punch. What kind of hero does something like that? You think you can get away with being as violent as you want and say it's for the sake of others. Well, you know what All Might? That pisses me off. Why do people get to decide that some violent acts are heroic and others are villainous? Casting judgment to what's good and what's evil. You think you're the symbol of peace? Ha! You're just another government-sponsored instrument of violence. And violence always breeds more violence. I'll make sure the world understands that once you're dead."

"You're nothing but a lunatic..." All Might shot back. "Criminals like you. You always try and make your actions sound noble. But admit, you're only doing this because you like it! Isn't that right?"

"He's got me figured out," Tomura said narrowing his eyes through the fingers of the fake hand adorned on his face.

"We've got them out-numbered," Todoroki said as he glared.

Izuku agreed with a nod. "And Kacchan found the mist guy's weakness."

"Yeah," said Junpei as snow formed around his hand. "Now we know that we can take 'em, right?"

"These dudes may act really tough..." Kirishima said. "But we can take 'em down now with All Might's help." Kirishima hardened his hands and forearms. "Let's do this."

"Don't attack!" All Might ordered the four boys as they looked at him. "Get out of here." He held out an arm as if to shield and stop them from attacking. He wasn't going to let his students get hurt.

"You would've been in trouble earlier if it weren't for me remember?" Todoroki reasoned. "You need our help."

"I thank you for your assistance," All Might said. "But this is different! It's gonna be alright! Just sit back and watch a pro at work!" All Might vocalized with confidence in his voice.

"But you're too hurt!" Izuku reasoned after. "You're bleeding! You're almost out of time-" Izuku stopped what he was going to say and was hoping the others didn't catch on to what he was talking about. All Might just simply gave a thumbs up back to Izuku trying to reassure him that everything will be alright. All Might stood up to face against the villains.

"Noumu, Kurogiri... kill him," Tomura ordered. "I'll deal with the children." All Might clenched his right fist tightly. All Might knew that he barely has a minute left in his 'hero' form and that his power is getting weaker. "Let's clear this level and go home," Tomura went to attack.

 _"Even so, I have to stop these villains!"_ All Might thought as Tomura ran right after Kirishima, Bakugo, Izuku, Junpei, and Todoroki.

"Heads up, we're fightin' after all," Kirishima said getting in a stance.

 _"Because I am... the World's Symbol of Peace and Justice!"_

 **[** **My Hero Academia OST: You Say Run]**

All Might's eyes gleamed a bright blue. The power he was letting off was so much that it was letting off in waves with a huge rush of wind hitting Izuku and the others. All Might jumped straight toward the villains as Noumu went on the attack as well. Noumu gave off a shriek as it threw a punch at All Might as the Symbol of Peace countered with his punch.

"Weren't you listening!? One of his powers is **Shock Absorption!"**

"Yeah?" answered All Might. "What about it!?" All Might roared as he threw a right hook at Noumu. He followed up with a left as Noumu countered with a punch using his right fist. This then turned into All Might and Noumu throwing a flurry of multiple punches so fast that you could barely make out their fists. The wind started to increase as it was making hard for Izuku, Junpei, Bakugo and the others to stay on their feet.

"He's gonna fight that brain guy head on!?" Izuku shouted over the wind.

"He's certainly holding his own!" Junpei yelled covering his face from his wind.

"Woah, they're..." Kirishima started to say as he was almost knocked over by the wind. "So fast!"

"No!" Kurogiri shouted in vexation. "I can't get near them!" All Might and Noumu were still going blow for blow as the ground broke off from under them.

"He's said your Quirk was only **Shock Absorption** , not Nullification!" All Might presumed. "That means there's a limit to what you can take, right!?" Noumu finally landed a punch on All Might's weak spot causing him to grit his teeth in pain but the Symbol of Peace wasn't giving up. As he continued his own flurry of blows he began taking steps as Noumu slid back on its feet. "So? You were made to fight me, big guy!? If you can really withstand me firing at One-Hundred Percent of my power! THEN I'LL HAVE TO GO BEYOND THAT AND FORCE YOU TO SURRENDER!"

All Might quickened the pace of his blows. After quickening the pace All Might broke through Noumu's punch and finally landed a punch straight into the beast's face and quickly sent Noumu reeling backward across the ground with a final punch.

"A real hero...!" All Might said. "Will always find a way for justice to be served!" He jumped toward Noumu with the beast leaping up to meet All Might. The two traded blows once more as Noumu punched All Might into the crumbling ground until All Might countered back using both his legs and sent Noumu in the air. Noumu was airborne as All Might lunged up to Noumu and grabbed his arm. And with a mighty roar, he threw Noumu straight into the ground with a huge crash.

Bakugo, Todoroki, Junpei, Kirishima, and Izuku were watching this spectacle with wide eyes, their mouths dropped in astonishment as they watched the Symbol of Peace who is also their teacher go all-out right before their very eyes. All Might landed on the ground in a crouch as he impacted.

"Now for a lesson..." All Might spoke. "You may have heard these words before..." All Might stood upright facing Noumu. "BUT I'LL TEACH YOU WHAT THEY REALLY MEAN!" All Might clenched his fist tightly. **"GO BEYOND...!"** His fist rammed right into Noumu's body and as the punch connected Noumu's body seemed to almost ignite on fire. **"PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAAAA!"**

The ground shook and shattered in big pieces as it left All Might standing there with his fist raised in the air as Noumu was sent soaring right through the roof of USJ leaving a massive hole and sent Noumu right into the sky and disappearing with only a small light in the sky that gave off a small:

 _*Ding*_

Izuku, Junpei and others were looking on in astonishment and not even moving a muscle or blinking at the incredible spectacle that happened before them.

"That was like the finishing move in a video game...?" Kirishima commented in amazement. "He beat the **Shock Absorption** right out of him. I've never seen that kind of brute strength."

"Imagine having power like that..." said Bakugo. "He must've been punching that monster so fast it couldn't regenerate."

"No kidding," Junpei said pushing up his goggles. "That's The Symbol of Peace for ya."

Todoroki was only silent as his eyes narrowed. _"He really is the best."_ He commented in his thoughts.

 _"That's how you get to be a pro,"_ Bakugo commented in his thoughts. Izuku brought his eyes over to All Might. Dust was surrounding him as he was still in a pose.

"I really have gotten weaker..." All Might uttered. "Back in my heyday, five hits would have been enough to knock that guy out." All Might faced the five 1-A students as he placed his fist on his chest. "But today it took more than three-hundred mighty blows." Izuku eyes started to form tears of joy as he smiled at All Might. All Might's started to steam a little as he noted that it was time to end it all as he faced the two remaining villains.

"You've been bested villains," All Might said. "Surrender, we all want to get this over with quickly."

"He cheated...!" Tomura said as he slowly brought his hand to scratch his neck. "Oh, come on!" he grunted as he continued to scratch his neck. "What's going on here?! He's just as strong as he always been! Dammit, don't tell me I was lied to!"

"What's wrong?" All Might asked. "Not attacking me? Didn't you say you were going to clear this level earlier?" All Might narrowed his eyes. "Well, come and get me if you dare."

At this point, Tomura's body was shaken to a core at the Symbol of Peace's words. All Might was able to defeat Noumu, the creation that was meant to defeat him but it was All Might who ended up defeating Noumu. Even with Noumu defeated, the tension was still so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"Man, this is... intense," Bakugo uttered.

"As I expected, there's no reason for us to fight now..." Todoroki added. "He'll handle this."

"True," Junpei agreed with him. "All Might has this whole thing wrapped up. We should get going right now." Junpei turned and noticed Izuku still staring at All Might with wide eyes. He noticed Midoriya has said one word since All Might's victory over Noumu. He looked like he was almost worried about him.

"C'mon, Midoriya!" Kirishima called. "We should regroup with the other guys! The last thing we wanna do is get taken hostage or get in his way." Izuku never answered Kirishima and kept staring at All Might. All Might's main focus was still on Tomura and Kurogiri.

"What!?" called All Might. "Are you scared?" He took a single step up to the villains. Tomura started to violently scratch his neck in irritation.

"If only Noumu was here..." Tomura grunted. "He'd rush you right now! Pound you into the ground without giving it a second thought!"

"Tomura Shigaraki," spoke Kurogiri. "Please do not threat. Look at him." He brought his yellow slitted eyes to All Might. "He has definitely weakened." All Might's body was almost visibly shaking. "Noumu's attack was successful. He's on his own." He looked at the still remaining five 1-A students. "These children appear to be frozen in fear." Most of the villains scattered about the USJ began to gain consciousness. "And look, our underlings are recovering. We likely still have a few minutes before their reinforcements arrive. If you and I work together we can do this. We haven't missed our chance to kill All Might!"

Tomura stopped his scratching, leaving visible red scratches on his neck and put his arms down. "Yeah, yeah, you're right," responded Tomura. "This is it. We have no choice. We have to do it now. I mean, the big end boss is right here." From behind the Junpei and the other three, the villains who were once unconscious began to awaken and stand back up.

"Look alive, boys..." Junpei nodded his head toward the villains. "Looks like we got a fight of our own."

"I think All Might can hold his own against those two main guys..." Kirishima noted as his forearms and fist hardened. "Let's make sure these dudes don't hurt anybody else." Todoroki turned his gaze over to Izuku who was still looking at All Might.

"Will you be joining us?" Todoroki asked him but he went ignored as Izuku didn't hear him. Tomura and Kurogiri both made their move on All Might. However, from the side of them came Izuku. Kirishima, Junpei, Todoroki, and Bakugo's eyes all widened noticing that Izuku was gone from the spot he was standing in.

"What in the...!" Junpei shouted as he noticed Midoriya jumping right toward the villains and All Might. "MIDORIYA!"

"Woah, Midoriya!?" Kirishima yelled after. As Izuku was airborne, his legs were moving like they were limp noodles signifying that they had broken. As he descended down toward Kurogiri, he tightly held his fist getting ready to attack.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ALL MIGHT!" Izuku screeched. "YOU STUPID VILLAIN!" Tomura put his arm through Kurogiri's Warp Gate with it going through the other side, his open palm facing Izuku's face.

"I won't fall for that again!" bellowed Kurogiri. Tomura cackled evilly believing as if he'd won. Izuku face was almost close to touching Tomura's hand until...

 **Bang!**

The sound of a gun suddenly rang out within the USJ. A gun hole appeared in Tomura's hand as blood seeped out of it. Junpei and the others turned their heads over toward the sudden commotion.

"They're here," All Might noted with relief in his voice.

"Sorry, everyone!" Principal Nedzu's voice was surprisingly heard all the way from the entrance. "I know we're a bit late. But I got the teachers over as fast as I could."

"Your Class Rep has returned!" Iida's voice bellowed out from the entrance also. "I fulfilled my duty! And I brought reinforcements!" The Pro's started using their own Quirks to easily take care of the rest of the villains and to protect the students under Nedzu's orders. Shigaraki started to back up toward Kurogiri.

"Oh man, the Pro's are here," Shigaraki said frustratingly. "It's game over for real. Let's go home and try this when we..." He took another shot in the arm by the Pro Hero 'Snipe' and two more shots in either one of his legs until he was covered by Kurogiri.

"Let's go," Kurogiri said but then felt himself being pulled in by a familiar force. "This is... Black Hole!?" Kurogiri was struggling against Thirteen's Quirk and was being slowly pulled in.

"I may have failed to kill you this time!" Shigaraki uttered staring at All Might. "But your days are numbered! All Might: Symbol of Peace! I am going to kill you!" He was soon brought into Kurogiri's Warp Gate as the rest of Kurogiri vanished signifying that were now gone from the USJ completely.

"I know I'm probably stating the obvious here but does this mean it's over now?" Junpei asked to no one in particular. "Since the rest of teachers are here, I mean?"

"Obviously," Todoroki spoke up. "If they're all gathered here, it must mean the school's safe. The villains attacked this facility but not the rest of the campus." Kirishima ran to check on Izuku to see if he was okay but was stopped by the hero Cementoss to leave the wounded to the other Pro's and go back to the entrance with the rest of the class. Kirishima grinned and took his word for it and ran back to Bakugo, Junpei, and Todoroki telling them to head back to the too.

 **-O-**

After a while, the police showed up to the USJ. Several squad cars and even ambulance made their way over in case any of the class 1-A students had any injuries like Izuku who injured his legs. The only one who had an injury besides him was Junpei since he was stabbed in the shoulder by Lupus and his claws. It wasn't a big wound but he did have to get it bandaged by the paramedics. Currently, Naomasa Tsukauchi, Detective of the Police Force was doing a count of the students in 1-A.

"Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one..." He counted out using his finger and looking over the piece of paper in his hands. "Everyone seems to be unharmed except for that boy whose legs were all messed up." He turned his gaze over to Junpei. "And you were injured even though it wasn't anything serious."

"Yeah," Junpei answered lightly touched his bandaged shoulder. Mina was standing next to him and felt her eyes on him. He figured she was probably still worried and just nervously clutched his scarf and stared back at her. Mina noticed that he saw her staring at him for too long and quickly averted her eyes.

"Let's go ahead and get these students back to the main campus," Tsukauchi suggested to another officer. "They've been through a lot. We don't need to question them right away."

"Detective?" Tsu spoke as she hopped a little twice up to Tsukauchi. "What about Mr. Aizawa?"

"I noticed he was pretty rough shape," Junpei said making his way up the detective too. "He must've gone through a lot in trying to protecting us. He's gonna be okay, right?"

Tsukauchi held up his phone as the Doctor at the hospital spoke from it. "The bones in his arm are splintering and he's got facial fracturing," The doctor over the phone informed. "Fortunately, there doesn't seem to be any serious brain damage. But his orbital floor has been almost completely destroyed. We have no way of knowing if his eyesight will be impaired once he's healed up."

"Well, you heard the man," Tsukauchi remarked.

"Oh, man..." Junpei softly gasped.

"Ribbit..." Tsu uttered sadly.

"Not his eyes..." wailed Mineta.

"Um, sir...?" Mina spoke up with Rio, Jirou, and Yaoyorozu beside her, worried just like her. "What about Thirteen?"

"There's no need to worry there," Tsukauchi said. "Despite some pretty bad lacerations to the back, Thirteen is gonna pull through, good as new." The four girls sighed with relief with smiles. Thankful that Thirteen was gonna be fine. "And All Might is also without any serious injuries. He's in the Nurse's office right now. Recovery Girl's power should be all the treatment he needs."

"What about Deku!?" Ochaco said with worry in her voice.

"How's Midoriya?" Iida spoke with concern in his own voice.

"Midori...?" Tsukauchi said in confusion until he gave a small smile. "Ah, Recovery Girl is taking care of him too. He's fine."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Ochaco stated with a happy smile.

"Now, let's get you back to class," Tsukauchi told the students. "Sansa? I still have some business in the Nurse's office. I'll leave this to you, okay?" A man that had the look of an orange cat wearing a police uniform saluted to Tsukauchi.

"Yessir," Sansa answered. Ochaco, Mina, and Rio couldn't help but acknowledge Sansa's appearance.

 _"It's a cat?"_ Mina thought in bewilderment.

 _"Aww! Look at his bell!"_ Ochaco cooed.

 _"I wonder if he'll let me pet his ears?"_ Rio un-shamefully thought.

 **-O-**

The bus that transported the class to the USJ brought them back to U.A., everyone was walking back to their classroom, conversing to one another while some were quiet. Junpei was staring outside the window, the orange sky coloring the halls. He was admiring how pretty the sky looked even though he'd seen it a million times and also mulled over that he probably wouldn't have gotten to see it if All Might, the Principal and the other teachers didn't show up to save them.

Unknown to him, Mina kept watch of him. Her arms folded over her chest. He looked to be deep in thought as he kept gazing at the sky. She wondered if she would just be bothering him if she walked up to talk to him.

"Are you just gonna keep staring at his back or are you gonna go talk to him?" Mina perked up out of her thoughts and turned to the voice. She craned her head toward Rio was leaning on the wall next to her. "What's the matter? Why are you being so distant? You were pretty much all over him the minute you saw him back at the facility?"

Mina blushed lightly at Rio's choice of words. "I'm..." she sighed. "I'm not trying to be distant from him. He just seems a bit different." Rio rose an eyebrow in confusion. "Well, he seems like he's still the same old Yukihara but he just seems a bit... different."

"Think about, Ashido..." Rio said. "We pretty much got out of a dangerous situation. It was also pretty dangerous in the zone Ojiro, Yukihara, and I ended up in. Like everyone else we were pretty much fighting for our lives."

"What happened in there?" Mina asked. "I need to know, Sumikoto. Tell me everything."

"You really wanna know?" Rio questioned as Mina gave her a nod. "Alright..." Rio exhaled. "I'll be as detailed as I can."

Rio began her tail about how Ojiro, Junpei, and herself went up against Lupus, Bosus, and Ursus and how they were able to be triumphant against them by using their teamwork. Rio then went into how Junpei pushed both herself and Ojiro backward to protect them from Lupus allowing him to stab Junpei in his shoulder. Mina's eyes went downcast at the mention of Junpei getting hurt but he protected his classmates just like he protected her during the exam so it wasn't that much of a terrible thing. Rio then spoke about how Junpei removed his scarf and how he sent Lupus reeling backward with a much more strong, forceful snow blast and that allowed them all to escape the forest zone.

"I see..." Mina softly said. "So, he used that same power during the exam when he took off his scarf to protect me."

"I remember you mentioning that," Rio said. "It must be a pretty violent power if it's able to send a 20-30 feet tall robot or some wolfman reeling backward."

"It's funny though..." Mina expressed. "The first time I saw him use it he just passed out. It's great that he's still up and about but still..." Her eyes went right back to Junpei.

"Go and talk to him," Rio said. "I'm sure it'll be just fine. It isn't like you're gonna be bothering him. Then again, how can he be bothered by you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mina furrowed her brows at Rio who gave her a shameless smile.

"Don't be so clueless," Rio quipped. "You better hurry. Some other lucky girl might steal him away." Rio gave Mina a wink.

"Well, aren't you funny?" Mina responded back with a pout and sighed and began making her way up to Junpei. She walked slowly as she still seemed hesitant at first in approaching him. She pondered why she's being hesitant. They met during the exam and became pretty good friends, he lets her call him a little nickname. So what's wrong with going to go check on him even after everything they went through?

Mina made her way next to Junpei. She didn't even need to get his attention he pretty much just brought his eyes in her direction.

"Hey, Ashido," Junpei said giving a small smile. Mina, not knowing what to even do with her hands put them together in front of herself.

"Hey, Yuki," Mina replied giving an awkward smile. After that exchange of words, they both went silent, neither one of them speaking. Mina started thinking if it was a bad idea to even approach him.

"Something the matter?" Junpei questioned. "You look like you want to say something?"

"No," Mina said immediately. "I mean yes. Yes, I do have something I gotta say." Mina was about to ask about his Quirk after he removes his scarf until she decided to ask about something else. "I was just going to say that I hope we're still on for Sunday even after everything that happened." Mina finally flashed him her signature grin.

"Hmm?" Junpei's eyes widened until he smiled. "Oh yeah, of course. Definitely."

"Oh, that's great," Mina said keeping her own smile.

"Let's enjoy ourselves when that day comes," Junpei said as he faced out toward the sky again. "And then after let's do our best to become heroes. That sound like a plan?" He grinned himself.

"Yeah," Mina agreed softly. "You bet. Let's do it."

 _"This class is strong. They're filled with courage. And Drive. Mark my words: They'll become great heroes."_

* * *

 **Okay, sorry if things got cheesy and a bit rushed toward the end there. Hell, I'm sorry if my writing style is not the best ever but I think I manage somewhat. Now, this ends season 1 of MHA.**

 **And I'd just like to also say that I'm pretty grateful for people taking their time to read my stories even though I'm not that much of a 'fantastic' writer. In my life, things haven't been super great lately but I'm getting by, don't worry about it.**

 **Reviews...**

 **GreenD109: Thanks, dude. Glad you liked how the fight went the last chapter.**

 **CanadianBlitz: I think descriptions is the thing I lack the most, that department for me could use improvement. But nevertheless, I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **D3lph0xL0v3r: Acid Snow can also be a potential ship name for Junpei and Mina.**

 **twilightnite13: Things got a little bit dicey for Junpei, Rio, and Ojiro but they survived. All thanks to their Quirks and their use of teamwork.**

 **ethan0bastian: Questions? Fire away! But not in the face!**

 **1\. I've been thinking up some special/ultimate moves for Junpei. Though I will probably save them for when the class gets to make their own special moves.**

 **2\. I know I've been incredibly vague on Junpei's family situation. Next chapter, I'm gonna show a backstory that centers around Junpei and his past. Of course, his mother is apart of it. All will be explained about Junpei's father, in due time.**

 **3\. To answer that. Yes. He will indeed have a villain fight during the training camp arc.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55: Junpei's Quirk is still very much just a single Quirk, his scarf just nullifies his powers so he doesn't have full mastery of his power yet even though he shows he's got an alright handle on it.**

 **AzraelGames: Thank you very much!**

 **Hawkeye: Now that you mention it, I think I'll definitely come up with an original arc of my own and I think I might come up with some special holiday chapters even though they already past. I'll see what I can do. Thanks, Hawkeye.**

 **Neonlight01: Glad you enjoyed their use of teamwork. Slowly but surely, everybody will find out Miss Rio Sumikoto's comic book secret or they will suffer the consequences.**

 **ericsofly2: Thanks, dude.**

 **Crownwell: Thank you.**

 **TheGreatMightyPoo: Really? Thanks. I sometimes thought Junpei's Quirk wasn't too creative but glad you think that. Hmm? A fight between him and Komori would be certainly interesting. I remember someone said I should try getting Junpei and Mina together now but I kinda think I should wait on that. Plus, I thought of the moment when they get together. Glad you like the story. Thanks!**

 **BBbeaver: I've actually been thinking of going with my original placement of when Junpei and Mina make it official. All I will say is that it won't be that long of a wait, however, I'm still going to keep it a secret.**

 **Argonian Dovahkiin: My apologies for the repetitions and redundancies. You're right, my narration is a bit... lacking. You know, there are stories where authors describe what the other characters are wearing even though the readers already know but that doesn't stop them. I'll think about what you said. Thanks.**

 **Simply fun: You like Rio? So do I. I'm actually quite happy that people are liking her.**

 **llious: And I'm glad you like this "cool" story. Thank you.**

 **Okay, that's it for now. Sorry for the lack of inconsistency with my stories. As I've mentioned in that authors that I deleted, things have been a little crazy as of late since I recently moved. Hopefully, once I get settled down somewhere I can keep write as much as I want to.**

 **I even have ideas for some future stories. Some of those ideas came from ShadowUzumaki55. He suggested I do a Rosario+Vampire OC fic and a Black Clover OC fic. So, I have gone into planning those stories using some of the ideas he gave me over PM.**

 **I'll see you guys next time because next time is the beginning of season 2 and the "date" of Junpei and Mina.**

 **Later!**


End file.
